My playboy Friend
by Vamp.Ali
Summary: Bella llega hospedándose al departamento de su primo Jasper para entrar a la universidad, todo bien hasta que conoce al mejor amigo de su primo ¡el cual es todo un Playboy! ,¿Que pasara?, ¿Se creara química entre ellos? - Aviso: TODOS HUMANOS - FINAL
1. A la Ciudad

**

* * *

**

**Hola! bueno aqui les pongo mi fic! espero y les guste!**

AVISO: Los personajes no me pertenecen, todos son de stephenie meyer! yo solo los pido prestado para crear mi historia.  
tambien esta historia no esta creada con animos de lucro.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My playboy friend

Capitulo I

A la cuidad

Bella POV.

—Bella, despierta. ¡Bella! —gritó mi mamá desde la cocina. ¿Pero qué horas eran? Sentía que no había dormido nada. Al parecer, eran las seis de la mañana de un día domingo; ¿acaso mi mamá estaba loca? Odiaba que me levantaran temprano en un día como ese, porque traía consecuencias como andar con un humor de perro todo el día—. ¡Bella, despierta!

—¡Ah, mamá! ¡Dios santo! Cómo me levantas a esta hora, ¿no sabes que hoy es domingo? —dije tapándome con la intención de volver a caer en los brazos de Morfeo.

—Acuérdate que hoy te mudas al departamento de tu primo Jasper —me recordó ahora desde la puerta de mi habitación—. Tienes que ir con buena presencia y llegar puntual, Bella.

—¡Ay, mamá, pero si quedamos a las diez! —miré el reloj que había en la mesita de noche, junto a mi cama—. Faltan cuatro largas horas —Renée siempre había sido así con el tema de la puntualidad y presencia personal, es decir, muy exagerada—. Además te dije que ya me dio el cuarto, solo tengo que llevar las maletas…

—Bueno, y con más razón puedes llegar temprano. Recuerda el dicho: "liebre que corre, liebre que seguro llega" —citó con una sonrisa sin tomarle la cuenta a su mal chiste—. ¡Hija, que rápido has crecido! Te vas a mudar sola y dejarás a tu pobre madre aquí… —Oh, oh. Se avecinaba el discurso del "no volverás".

—No me voy a mudar sola —susurré bostezando—. Me voy al apartamento de Jasper en la ciudad, no es como si estuviera al otro lado del mundo ni nada por el estilo —claro que sí, alejado de este pequeño pueblo—, y sabes que te escribiré y llamaré seguido.

—Eso espero; te exijo dos cartas por día.

—Mamá, te llamaré, por lo menos, tres veces a la semana —aclaré—. Y te escribiré, así que eso es suficiente como para que sobrevivas —ni Charlie me exigía tanta comunicación.

—Claro, Bella. Solo quería asustarte para ver si lo tenías claro —me dijo sonriendo y saliendo del dormitorio—. Te esperamos abajo.

Me senté en la cama quitándome las lagañas de los ojos, y pensé en las ojeras que tendría por despertarme tan temprano. Luego, caminé al baño para cambiarme.

¡Qué emoción! Ese día iría a vivir con mi primo Jasper a la ciudad, porque entraría a la Universidad. Con solo pensarlo me sentía realmente feliz; nuevos lugares y personas por conocer. Vivía en este pequeño pueblo desde mis diecisiete años de vida y estaba prácticamente traumada. No soportaría ni un año más y por ello convencí a mis padres que entrar a la Universidad, era lo mejor. Gracias a Dios, mis notas me habían dado la libertad de entrar con facilidad.

Al terminar de acomodarme, me vestí con unos simples jeans azules y mis zapatillas favoritas; no tenía mucho sentido de la moda. Dediqué la última mirada al espejo, me di vuelta y me marché con mis maletas al comedor. Ya no había paso atrás.

Pasaron cuatro horas de despedidas y abrazos, cuando llegó la hora de marcharme.

—Bueno, Bella, ya sabes: llámanos por lo menos una vez a la semana —ese era Charlie, mi padre—. Y si tienes algún inconveniente, solo háznoslo saber.

— Claro, papá, quédate tranquilo. Recuerda que voy a estar con Jasper —él era mi primo favorito desde chiquita, siempre me había apoyado en todo—. Bueno, ahora si que me voy, si no me deja el autobús —dije subiéndome.

—Cuídate, por favor. No seas la carga de tu primo —me dijo Renée con lágrimas en sus ojos azules.

—Si, mamá —dije fastidiada de escuchar lo mismo—. Los quiero —me despedí con la mano y los miré por la ventana de mi asiento.

Fue así como dejé mi hogar para mudarme a mi nueva casa en la ciudad, donde seguramente me esperaban muchos cambios al vivir con Jasper.

-------------------------------------------------------

**HOLA ! =D  
espero y les alla gustado el primer capitulo!  
plis dejenme un comentario ! me servira de motivacion!  
pronto podre el cap 2! asi que si les gusto pronto vendra la continuacion ^^**

**Sorry por lo corto del capi, les prometo que el 2 sera un pelin mas largo!  
bye!**


	2. ¿Quien es bella?

**

* * *

**

Hola! aqui les dejo el capitulo 2!  
espero y les guste!

---------------

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo II

Quien es Bella?

Edward POV

Que aburrido se me hacía esto de limpiar. No sé por qué estaba en el apartamento de Jasper a las ocho y media de la mañana, además yo no limpiaba ni mi apartamento y menos a esa hora.

—¿Jasper? ¿Me puedes recordar por qué estamos haciendo esto tan temprano? —sinceramente esto no era lo mío.

—Porque hoy llega mi prima y no puede encontrarse con este desorden de apartamento, Edward. Le prometí a Charlie, mi tío, que todo estaría en orden —dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Ajá" pensé un poco molesto.

—Pero por qué estoy yo, también, limpiando. Sinceramente no le encuentro la lógica; ella no es nada mío —le dije apoyándome en la escoba.

—Porque, acuérdate querido Edward, que me debes una muy grande —respondió con una sonrisa malévola en la cara —. Acuérdate de lo que me hiciste pasar por Tanya.

¿Tanya? ¿Quién era esa tal Tanya? Era realmente malo con eso de los nombres. "Piensa, Edward, piensa" ¡Ah ya! Era la de senos grandes, pero todavía no podía recordar qué era lo que le había hecho a Jasper.

—Terminemos de una buena vez, ¿quieres? —había recordado y no me gustaba pensar en momentos vergonzosos—. Seguro que dentro de poco llega esa tal "Befa".

—¡Bella! ¡Se llama Bella! Te lo he dicho tres veces, hermano. Algunas veces pienso que en esa cabeza solo cargas puro cabello.

—A las chicas les gusta el cabello y no se preocupan por lo que hay adentro —dije en broma. Yo tenía muchas neuronas, pero con las mujeres no era necesario usarlas; nunca llegaban a establecer una conversación de más de dos palabras conmigo.

—Eso es verdad —dijo Jasper riéndose y sentándose en el sofá—. Bueno, creo que terminamos. Primera vez que veo todo tan limpio; podemos sentirnos orgullosos.

"Y es verdad" Pensé mirando la sala. Era increíble como hace unas horas parecía una jungla, y ahora una civilización. Creía que eso pasaba solo en los programas de la televisión.

—Y dime Jasper, ¿por qué se muda tu prima contigo?

—Se transfirió a nuestra universidad, y por lo tanto necesitaba un lugar. Mi tío me pidió ese favor y como a mi me encanta Bella, no le pude decir que no —respondió sonriendo.

—¡Hey! —le lancé un cojín del sofá—, cuidadito si te escucha Alice, sabes la reprimenda que te va a dar esa enana —y que si no… esa duende se lo proponía, podía ser igual que "chuki", cien por ciento de maldad concentrada.

—¡Claro que lo sé! —rió a carcajadas—. Pero sabes que no es el mismo encanto… ya verás cuando la conozcas.

—Si, ya quiero conocer a la famosa "Befa" —dije molestándolo—, pero no me has dicho lo más importante… ¿está buena?

—¡Edward Cullen, se te está prohibido usar tus encantos de playboy con mi prima! —se levantó del sofá y me tiró un mechón del cabello.

—¡Aush! —me sobé—. Cálmate, hermano. Era broma —reí en voz alta—, ya me conoces… mí dicho es: "pan de familia no se toca" —igual, en el fondo, no creía que esa tal Bella fuese gran cosa para pelearme con Jasper. Yo tenía muchas pretendientes cayéndome a los pies.

—Pues más te vale, porque no sabes cuan… —fue interrumpido por el sonido del timbre—. Al parecer llegó Bella —dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Me levanté del sofá y me dirigí a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, para darle más privacidad a Jasper. Cuando abrí la nevera, escuche un "¡Gasparin!" y cosas cayendo al suelo.

—¡Bella! ¡Que grande! ¿Estás más gorda? —dijo Jasper, riendo. "Que gracioso" pensé. La prima gorda, todo lo contrario a Jasper.

—¡Ay cállate, Jasper! Siempre que me ves, me dices lo mismo y ya se que es mentira —¿entonces era flaca? Bueno, no pude más la curiosidad y salí de la cocina para encontrarme con, bueno… no estaba preparado para lo que me encontré.

Me quedé plasmado mirándolos; de todas las imágenes que me había formado sobre Bella, ninguna le llegaba a la que tenía enfrente. Tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, largo con ondulación en las puntas, tez blanca como la de Jasper, pero con un color rojizo en las mejillas que me pareció adorable, y su cuerpo tenía las medidas perfectas: unas curvas que concordaban con su contextura perfectamente.

—Bueno Bella, te presento a Edward: mi compañero de universidad y mi mejor amigo —Jasper me presentó y Bella dirigió sus ojos, de un color chocolate que jamás había visto, a los míos.

Mi cabeza solo dio para un "wow" y a partir de ese momento comencé a planear la pequeña charla que tendríamos Jasper y yo.

* * *

**Hola! aqui les dejo el cap 2!  
que tal? les gusto?  
aqui ya habla edward...sera todo un playboy?  
veamos que pasa el los prox caps!=D**

**Dejenme comentarios plis! son fuente de motivacion! =)  
Bye!**


	3. ¿El un Playboy?

**Hola! gracias por los comentarios! me alegran muchoo! =D  
bueno aqui les respondo:  
**_  
**alie-cullen:**_** me alegro que te alla gustado! espero y este cap sea de tu agrado! =)**

**_saku-bonita:_ gracias por dejarme el comentario! por lo simple que sea me alegra bastante! espero y te guste el cap!**

**_cielitoOoO:_ gracias! jaja espero igual que tu que este fic pueda salir adelante!  
y sorry en verdad por aquel error ortografico! no soy buena es eso de la ortografia pero tratare de mejorar! y claro que pondre un mooontoon de POV de edward!3**

**Espero y te guste este capiulo! jaja y te digo un sorry adelantado para cualquier horror ortografico que vallas a ver jeje**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo III

¿Él un Playboy?

Bella POV

—Bueno Bella, te presento a Edward, mi compañero de Universidad y mejor amigo —Jasper señaló la cocina, y en lo primero que enfoqué mis ojos fue en la figura de un dios griego. "Oh, por Dios" pensé; era el hombre más sexy que había visto en mi vida: alto, contextura atlética, pectorales marcados por su camisa negra y brazos musculosos. Creo que me sonrojé, que vergüenza, pero lo más bello de él eran sus ojos verdes y su pelo cobrizo con mechones en todas las direcciones.

Mi cabezas solo dio para un "wow"

—Mucho gusto, Bella. Soy Edward, el mejor amigo de este fantasma que tienes como primo —me agarró y me plantó un beso en el torso de la mano, para luego dedicarme una sonrisa que solo podía tener un modelo. Agradecí que Jasper me estuviera sujetando, porque si no habría pasado un momento muy vergonzoso.

—Mucho gusto —dije agradeciendo que me saliera la voz—. Dime Jasper, ¿por qué te has molestado en ordenar tanto este apartamento? —pregunté con la intención de cambiar el tema— Sabemos que nunca has sido de esos que tienen todo limpio.

—¡Bella, me ofendes! —dijo sarcástico—, si este apartamento no lo he tocado en semanas.

—Justo hoy en la mañana, claro —añadió el joven de cabello cobrizo, con voz aterciopelada—. Esto era una jungla.

—Edward, ese no era el plan —le reprochó Jasper—, aunque sé que a mi prima no la engaño.

—Por su puesto, Gasparín, a mi nunca me engañarás —le dije con orgullo.

Jasper tomó mis maletas del suelo y las llevo a mi nueva habitación, la cual era realmente hermosa: las paredes de color azul claro, cortinas lilas y con una decoración sencilla, pero acogedora.

—Confiesa Jasper, ¿quién decoró esta habitación? —me senté en la cómoda cama—, nunca has tenido buen gusto.

—¡Muy graciosa, Bella! —sonrió—. Pues sí, fue Alice quien decoró prácticamente todo el departamento.

—¿Alice, tu novia, no? ¡Quiero conocerla! —dije entusiasmada. Hace mucho tiempo tenía ganas de conocer a la famosa novia de Jasper.

—Serán buenas amigas —dijo Edward, detrás de Jasper—, sobre todo cuando vea tu escasa ropa.

—¿Mi ropa? ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Bueno, podía entender que a simple vista mi maleta diera a entender que me quedaría solo un fin de semana.

—Ya verás de qué habla Edward cuando conozcas a Alice —dijo mi primo — seguramente vendrá a conocerte esta tarde. Está muy entusiasmada.

—Pobre Bella —susurró Edward, pero lo había oído—. Bueno, hermano, me voy —se dirigió a mi primo—. He quedado con Carlisle para arreglar la moto.

—Claro, nos vemos mañana entonces, y gracias por lo de hoy —se despidió Jasper.

—Sí, sí —dijo Edward frunciéndole el ceño—. Hasta luego, Bella —añadió con una voz que encontré, endemoniadamente, sexy—, espero verte mañana.

—Cla…claro —tartamudeé; me faltaba el aire. Me dedicó una sonrisa ultra sexy y se fue.

—¿Bella? Tierra llamando a Bella —me dijo Jasper, agitando una mano frente a mí rostro—. Oh no, otra que se enamoró.

—¡Cállate Jasper! ¡Claro que no! Por Dios, ni siquiera lo conozco —lamentablemente, claro. Seguramente tenía novia y a un ejército de mujeres persiguiéndolo en la universidad.

—Claro, Bella, como digas —me dijo con burla. Me fastidiaría por siempre—. ¿Pero te digo algo? Él es todo un playboy.

—¿Playboy? —repetí—. O sea que juega con las mujeres según su antojo.

—Se podría decir, pero no es su culpa que todas las mujeres le den lo que él quiere sin siquiera pedirlo. Siempre ha sido así.

—Igual no le da derecho —¿quién se creía? Porque tenga un cuerpazo y una cara perfecta no significa que pueda jugar con las personas, más si son unas pobres mujeres sin neuronas…

—Ya, te dejo para que te instales. El baño ya sabes donde queda y a las dos almorzaremos en el restaurant de al lado, donde Alice nos esperará; tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.

—Claro, yo también quiero conocerla —dije y Jasper salió de la habitación.

¡Wow! Ya estaba en mi nueva habitación. Mañana comenzaría en la nueva universidad y ya estaba ansiosa. Con respecto al tema de Edward, me había quedado decepcionada; según Jasper él era todo un playboy y no me costaba nada imaginármelo: en una sociedad donde la imagen lo es todo, es obvio que Edward sería la papa de los helados, aunque eso a mí no me cuadraba del todo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Holaa!!  
Bueno aqui les dejo el capitulo 3!  
que les parecio? les gusto? espero que sii n.n  
Bueno espero sus comentarios!!**

**Pronto pondre el cap 4!  
Bye!  
**


	4. Cambio de rutina

**Hola gente! bueno aqui les dejo otro el otro capitulo de mi historia!  
gracias a laa que me dejaron los comentarios.. y aquellas que han puesto esta historia como una de sus favoritas guauuu se los agradesco muchisiimo!  
solo si pueden dejenme un comentario de como les parecio la historia plis! es una motivacion extra que me dan! =)**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo IV

Cambio de Rutina

**Edward POV**

Como paso rápido el fin de semana, ya me encontraba nuevamente llegando a la universidad. Todos los días era la misma rutina, llegaba con mi preciada moto y la estacionaba en mi lugar favorito de siempre. Rápidamente una avalancha de mujeres corrían hacia mí, era cómico verlas arrancarse los cabellos para ver quien llegaba primero con la intensión de darme los buenos días. Pero a todas se les bajaban los ánimos cuando llegaba Lauren, la capitana del equipo de porristas..

—Eddi, cariño ¿cómo estuvo tu fin de semana?—tenía que admitir que tenía un cuerpazo, pero lo retrasada no se lo quitaba nadie—te estuvimos esperando el sábado en el Club pero nunca llegaste—me decía con un intento de puchero

—Oh el sábado— exclame. Ella estaba loca si creía que iba a ir con su grupito de amigas solamente a tragarme sus criticas y burlas de cada ser viviente que les pasara por al frente—al final no pude ir, tuve que….¡ayudar a mi madre con unos asuntos de la casa!— dios, que excusa tan patética. Mi madre ni siquiera estaba en la ciudad y tambien.. ¿quién dejaría de ir a un club un sábado en la noche por unos quehaceres de la casa? Pero como estaba hablando con Lauren, es diferente…

—Ohh con razón edd— me dijo agarrándome una mejilla—yo agradecería tener un hijo tan colaborador como tu algún día.

—Si si, todas lo desearían—dije mientras escuchaba puro "blabla" a mi alrededor. Debería ya cambiar de rutina, esto ya me estaba aburriendo demasiado…estar rodeado de personas que muy difícil tendrían más de neurona y media…

Al sonar el timbre (gracias a dios), me encamine a mi clase de cálculo con la multitud atrás mío. Esto no me molestaba, para nada, no las culpaba de querer estar cerca mío…(autora: da rabia cuando son asi de creidos no? xD )

Entre a mi clase y siempre era lo mismo, se lanzan un par de suspiros al aire y una que otra mirada acecina que me dedicaban los chicos mientras me iba a mi puesto de atrás. Cuando me senté, llego la tal Clare o Clainer. Como dije antes, nunca recordaba bien los nombres.

—Edward, ¿qué tal tu fin?— me dijo ella sentándose encima de mi mesa

—No me quejo— dije despreocupado. Al fijarme bien en ella pude notar sus muy bien formados atributos—pero habría sido mejor si hubiéramos quedado— comenté, dedicándole una de mis sexys sonrisas.

—Entonces, procuremos que sea así la próxima vez—me susurro cerca de mi oído con un intento de seducción en vano. Yo nunca me inquietaba por este tipo de actos, nadie lograba intimidarme.

—Por supuesto....... belleza— dije viendo como entraba el profesor al salón.

—Sientenseee— grito mientras colocaba sus libros en el meson—hoy nos acompañara una nueva alumna , espero y le den la bienvenida.

¿Alumna? podría ser…

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Isabella Swan pero pueden llamarme Bella—decía aquella criatura que no me dejo dormir tranquilo ayer.

—Bueno Isabella, puedes sentarte en aquel puesto libre al lado de Cullen—¿ah? ¿Cullen?, oh...... era yo.

Pude ver la sorpresa que se llevo al verme aquí atrás, al mismo tiempo escuche los murmullos que se creaban entre las pirañas del salón mientras que ella caminaba hacia el puesto con la cabeza baja. Al llegar, acomodo su bolso y saco su cuaderno y lápiz para comenzar con la clase y ni siquiera me dedico una mirada.. ¿Seria que no me reconocía?. Imposible, yo era Edward Cullen.

—Hola bella—dije sonriéndole—¿que sorpresa no?, al parecer estaremos en el mismo horario.

—Ehm si, que sorpresa—dijo sin mirarme y creo que ignorándome completamente.

Pasaba el tiempo y ni una mirada de Bella, ¿esa chica que tenía en vez de ojos? ¿No veía a quien tenía al lado? al parecer estaba muy concentrada haciendo los ejercicios de la pizarra, asi que decidí actuar.

—Bella... ¿cuanto te da la 4-b?—muy patético de mi parte sacarle conversación con esa pregunta pero no llegue a pensar mucho.

Ella me miro apenas de reojo y dijo simplemente:

—756—y volvió a su cuaderno, ya esto me estaba molestando un poco.

—¿Segura? Porque al parecer....—no pude llegar a terminar mi oración ya que sentí como me llamaban.

—Señor Cullen, ¿podría hacer el favor de guardar silencio? ¿O prefiere salir de la clase?—¡pah! ¿Qué pregunta era esa?

—Bueno profesor, respondiéndole a esa pregunta: yo.......— a punto de sacar de casillas al profesor, fui interrumpido por la campana del receso.

—Se ha salvo señor Cullen, pueden salir todos—nadie espero que lo repitiera dos veces. En menos de 2 segundos no había nadie en el salón y Bella salía a paso rápido..

La seguí por el pasillo tratando de alcanzarla, para no saber a dónde iba.... ¡tenía un paso rápido!. Pero al final la pude sujetar por el hombro.

—Wow, ¿porque la prisa?—le pregunté con una de mis sonrisas.

—¿Porque me persigues—me contra ataco con una mueca de disgusto—no recuerdo haber quedado contigo para algo en especial—dijo aparentemente molesta.

—Guo guo guo, ¿estamos de malas hoy?—la chica al parecer, tenia mal temperamento—no muestres tan tempranos los colmillos_ fiera— _dije divertido, trantando de molestarla aun más.

—Solo déjame tranquila ¿quieres?, no creo que tu y yo debamos estar hablando—dijo ella dándose la vuelta para irse

—¿Ah? ¿Qué quieres decir?— le dije agarrándola del brazo notoriamente confundido, pero ella con fuerza se desciso de mi agarre.

—Nadie me tiene que decir lo que es evidente aquí, conozco a la clase de chicos como tú— me dijo con burla y cierta diversión—así que hagamos que no nos conocemos y seremos felices cada quien por su lado—diciendo eso, dio una rápida vuelta y salió a paso rápido moviendo sus caderas de un lado a otro.. —_o por dios que nalgas_—pensé_._

Me quede plasmado en el lugar, ¿como una mujer me viene a tratar así a MI? ¡Ja! había que aceptarlo,.... ¡la chica tenia sus agallas!. Pero no le durarían mucho—_ya vera ella quien es Edward Cullen_!—pensé con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno espero y les alla gustado!  
que tal? que les parecio edward? xD  
dejemne comentarios plis! ya saben... me dan motivacion! =D**

**Pronto pondre el prox capitulo!  
byee!**


	5. Cosas obvias se notan

**Hola gentee! aqui estoy de nuevo! =D  
solo les quiero decir que deveras muchas gracias a todas!! no saben lo feliz que me hacen a darme su apoyo! T.T  
me hace muy feliz que les guste la historia! les prometo que tratare de acualizar cada vez que pueda!  
y pues sobre la nota que deje gracias por comprenderme! como se imaginaran en esos momentos estaba que explotaba! necesitaba desahogarme!!  
pero ya esta todo bien! gracias a todas ustedes! =D  
Bueno les escribiria a cada una respondiendole pero no tengo mucho tiempo horita! jeje en el prox caps les hablo! =)  
aqui les dejo el cap 5! espero y les guste!! y gracias por los camentarios !!**

* * *

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo V

Cosas obvias se notan

**Bella POV**

Nos encontrrabamos saliendo del apartamento ya en camino al restaurante donde nos estaba esperando Alice. En el camino, pude observar mejor todo a mi al rededor: ¡el edificio en general era muy bonito!, era sencillo y se notaba que lo tenían en constante mantenimiento, los ascensores funcionaban, las puertas no chillaban, las paredes pintadas…

No tuvimos que caminar mucho, el restaurante quedaba solo a dos cuadras. Ya llegando, pude identificar inmediatamente a Alice ya que prácticamente resaltaba entre la multitud. Era bajita y con un corte de cabello digamos original: corto y disparado a todos lados. Su piel era blanca como la de Jasper y casualmente tenia unas facciones a las de un duende.

—¡Jasperrr!—gritó, mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de mi primo y lo besaba— !te extrañe!— exclamó. Jasper abrió la boca para decir algo pero no lo dejo— ¡oh! Tu debes de ser Bella ¿no? ¡¡Por fin te conozco!!—dijo colocandose de puntillas para abrazarme. Tampoco que yo fuera alta, pero ella solo necesitaba un poquito mas de altura para llegarme a lo necesario.

—Ehh si, mucho gusto Alice—¡si tenía energía la chica¡—yo también tenía muvhas ganas de conocer a la famosa novia de mi primo favorito—dije con una sonrisa

—Bueno, ¿porque no entramos?, así hablamos mejor—dicho esto, los tres entramos al restaurante para dar inicio a una larga charla de cuatro horas…

La tarde paso volando para dar inicio a la noche, ¡fue una charla muy entretenida! ¡Alice resulto ser mejor chica de la que me imaginaba!. Habiamos congeniamos rapidísimo, me alegraba ya por lo menos haber hecho una amiga, me quitaba un peso de encima…

—Bueno Bella, espero que no te moleste regresar sola, tengo que acompañar a Alice a su casa—me decía mi Jasper un poco avergonzado

—Claro Jasper, ni que el apartamento quedara a quince minutos..¡Esta aquí mismo! ,veras que en dos minutos llego brincando de una pata— dije tratando de tranquilizarlo, el a veces podia ser un poco exagerado—tranquilo, no me voy a perder. Me aprendí el camino de memoria— a esto, me sonrio y le agarro el brazo a Alice.

—¡Nos vemos mañana en la uni!—me dijo Alive, ya caminando con Jasper

—¡Claro!— respondí, dándome la vuelta ya caminando hacia al apartamento.

Como dije, no me duro más de dos minutos llegar. Deje las llaves en la cocina y me metí al baño ya para alistarme para dormir. Después de unos veinte minutos salí del baño y me di cuenta de que Jasper no había llegado a un— _hmmm seguramente se entretuvo con Alice_—pensé. Entre a mi nuevo cuarto y me tire en mi cómoda cama, traté de dormirme de un solo intento pero en mi cabeza no dejaba de pensar: ¿_como me iria mañana? ¿Como seria la universidad_?. ¡Estaba nerviosa!, pero de inmediato se me vino a la mente un personaje poco peculiar… _Edward_ y su perfecta sonrisa. Seguramente sería el rompecorazones de la universidad, asiq que... ¿como un rompecorazones se va a fijar en una larvita como yo?, lo peor que me podría ocurrir _seria…seria…, _pero no pude mas y mis ojos se cerraron para dar inicio a mi primer sueño de la noche…

______En la mañana_______

Guau, genial.. ¡mi primera noche y ya había soñado con Edward!, eso me ponía de muy mal humor, ¿como es posible que sea tan débil?. ¡No llevo ni un día conociéndolo y ya me tiene soñando con él! No bella… ,¡tienes que ser mejor que eso!.

Me levante temprano para que me diera tiempo para alistarme, cuando salí de baño ya Jasper me había preparado el desayuno y estaba listo para partir.

—Buenos días bells— decia mi primo con un humor excelente. Jasper en las mañanas siempre estaba de buen humor, algo poco común en el mundo en que vivimos—come rápido, estamos saliendo dentro de cinco minutos.

—Claro—dije sentandome lista para devorar mi comida, pero me di cuenta que mi estomago no estaba dispuesto a aceptar alimento—ehh... mejor como que me paso el desayuno Jasper, estoy un poco nerviosa—le dije un poco avergonzada.

—Te entiendo, igual ya verás que se te pasara. Nos tienes a Alice y a mí para cualquier cosa—me dijo agarrándome la mejilla en un acto cariñoso—entonces partamos ya.

Me encantaba eso de Jasper, el sabia siempre como calmarme. Era raro.. !te transmitía esa paz tan facilmente!..era una sensación rara. Los dos salimos y bajamos por el ascensor, ya abajo nos dirigimos hacia el carro de Jasper. No era nada exagerado, el carrito daba lo que tenía que dar: techo y transporte.

En seis minutos ya nos encontrabamos frente a la universidad, los nervios se me dispararon, en ese preciso momento. ¿Que pasaba si no me llegaba a integrar? ¿O si me veían como un bicho raro?, al parecer Jasper noto mi alteración.

—Tranquila Bella, estamremos aquí contigo— comento tranquilamente Jasper. Estaciono el carro y nos bajamos, pude ver inmediatamente la multidumbre, ¡no estaba acostumbrada a ver tanta gente en un solo lugar!. Allá en mi antiguo hogar no llegábamos a ser ni la mitad de esto.

Jasper me pidió que lo siguiera y así lo hice, no quería perderme en esta multitud. Caminando pude ver como una avalancha de mujeres caminaban a paso rápido hacia un motorizado que acababa de llegar, ¡Wow!, ¡tenía unos pantalones rasgados y una camisa marga larga que le quedaba de muerte!¡ Mas la moto era asombrosa! Para una mujer que le encantaba las maquinas como yo resultaba obvio que esa moto seria una de las ultimas en salir, quería verle la cara pero cuando estaba a punto de quitarse el casco.... me gritaron desde lejos.

—!Bella-Jasper!—gritaba Alice acercandose a nosotros, traia puesto unos blue yeans blancos pegados al cuerpo y una flanelilla gris con estraños adornos blancos guindandole— ¡oh bella! ¿Que son esos trapos que llevas puestos?— me regaño Aloce cuando vio mi camisa de _I love NY._

—Pero si es un simple blue yeans y camisa — dije como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo

—¡Oh no no no no! ¡inaceptable!,¡mi nueva mejor amiga no puede traer esos trapos encima!, ¿como le permites esyo Jasper?— le dijo regañándolo.

—Ehh... — el pobre estaba igual que yo de desubicado.

—¡Sin peros!. ¡Hoy mismo nos vamos de compras!—¿qué? No puede ser…—después de clases Jasper nos llevara al centro comercial, ¿verdad cariño?—le pregunto con una cara de "_niégamelo para que veas cómo te ahorco_"

—Cla..claro

—¿De compras?— ¡odiaba ir de compras!—Alice mira, ¿como te explico?. Esto de comprar no me gusta mucho asi que por que no mejor....—pero de inmediato me interrumpio.

—¡Pues a partir de hoy será tu segundo nombre y sombra!— me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¡ y fin de la discusion!— exclamó dandose la vuelta.

—Está bien, no tengo más remedio— le dije derrotada.

—Claro que no—me respondio Jasper, levantando los hombros divertido.—es una maniatica de las compras, te compadesco.

Después de aquel problemita que acababa de pasar con Alice, los tres entramos al edificio principal. Debia de recoger mi horario de clase.

—Bueno,al parecer te toco la zona 3 Bella—¿zona tres? ¿Qué rayos es eso?—aquí nos manejamos por zonas, yo estoy en la 2 con Alice, así que vamos a coincidir en algunas clases—¿ósea, iba a estar sola la mayoría del tiempo?

—¿Cuál es mi primera clase?—pregunté al no saber como leer aquel papel que me habian entregado

—Te toca cálculo—me dijo Alice—menuda clase para comenzar el día..

—Si, que suerte la mía— dije sarcasticamente. Odiaba cálculo, se me daba bien pero no quería que me vieran como una cerebrito.

—Bueno Bella, ¡nos veremos cuando suene el timbre!. Tu salón es el 23— dijo Jasper alejándose con Alice hacia otro pasillo junto con los demas estudiantes.

Bueno, no sería tan malo ¿no?, alguien se apiadaría de mi y trataría de establecer una conversación conmigo, espero—_21,22,.......¡23!—_¡aquí era!, al parecer no había llegado el profesor, así que mejor lo esperaba afuera. No me atrevía a entrar yo sola, claro que nada me impedía curiosear un poco. Sin que nadie me viera por la ventanita de la puerta, me asome para ver a mis nuevos compañeros..

Pues nada fuera de lo común, todos reunidos en grupos charlando seguramente de los chismes del fin de semana, los nerds en una esquina con sus laptops, los de Skate por otra esquina…y ¡ al motorizado!. Pero desde mi ángulo de la puerta no podía verle la cara, la chica sentada en la mesita me tapaba.

¡La curiosidad me mataba!, me eleve un poco más a ver si lograba ver algo, pero cuando ya estaba por verle la cara…¡rayos!… la chica se inclino más hacia el quitándome completamente la visión…

—Emm, señorita Swan ¿cierto?— me voltee para ver a un señor mas o menos de cuarenta años con unos enormes lentes.

—Ehh si— respondi un poco avergonzada, quitandome del frente de la puerta ruborizándome.

—Por favor espere aquí a que la presente a la clase— dicho esto entro al salón dejandome nuevamente atras.

¡No ayudo nada eso!, me habían vuelto los nervios. Nunca se me ha dado bien el presentarme, siempre me tendía a tropezar o me enredaba al hablar..

—¡Sientenseee!—escuche decir al profesor, para que inmediatamente todos se callaran — hoy nos acompañara una nueva alumna, espero y le den la bienvenida—oh no, ya tenía que entrar.

Luego de eso, todo paso en cámara lenta. Entre al salón con la vista al profesor y luego como un robot voltee hacia la multitud,¡fue increíble como pude detallar a todo el salón en cuestion de segundo por los nervios! Hasta que mi vista se paro en unos ojos verdes que reconocí al instante.. ¡no podía ser él!

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Isabella Swan pero pueden llamarme Bella—dije tratando de darle seguridad a mi voz,¡no podía salir de mi shock!, ¡el motorizado era é!. Me había tocado la misma zona donde estaba Edward, mi suerte no podía empeorar.

—Bueno Isabella, puedes sentarte en aquel puesto libre al lado de Cullen—abrí mis ojos de sorpresa ¿Cullen? Osea…¡EDWARD! ¡Jodida suerte la mía! ¿Y ahora

Me encamine hacia mi puesto decidida a ignorarlo o si mi suerte me daba un respiro capaz ni se recordaba de mí. No tengo nada en especial que le pueda llamar la atención, me senté en mi mesita escuchando los murmullos que se comenzaban a formar entre la clase, no les pare.. Acomode mi bolso sacando mi cuaderno de notas y mi lápiz decidida a concentrarme en la clase para no mirar al _dios griego_ que tenia sentado a mi derecha, pero... ¡maldición!. Sentía un campo a mi alrededor que me tentaban a voltearme.

—Hola Bella—me dijo una voz aterciopelada que recordaba a la perfección, ¡maldicion!, si me recuerdaba... (cosa que en el fondo me resultaba satisfactorio, ¡no bella!)—que sorpresa ¿no?, al parecer estaremos en el mismo horario.

—Ehm si, que sorpresa—dije sin voltearme, si lo hacía ...me quedaría hechizada en esas esmeraldas que tenia por ojos.

Paso la mayoría de la clase y sentía su mirada sobre mí.. ¿que estaría viendo?, mentalmente repase cosas importantes: ¿me puse los pantalones? ¡Si!, ¿desodorante? ¡Si!, ¿me bañe? Gracias a dios ...¡si!, al parecer todo en orden. ¿Entonces?, no encontraba el motivo por el cual me estuviera observando tanto.

—Bella ¿cuanto te da la 4-b?—¿me estaba preguntando por el ejercicio?, pues daaah, ¡lógico bella!, ¿por que más te hablaría?, lo mire de reojo y le conteste..

—756— y volví a mi cuaderno. ¡Dios!, ¡cuando se terminaría esta hora de tortura! Tenía que salir de aquí..

—¿Segúra?, porque al parecer…— no pudo continuar debido a que lo interrumpieron desde el pizarrón.

—Señor Cullen, ¿podría hacer el favor de guardar silencio? ¿O prefiere salir de la clase?—le pregunto el profesor..

—Bueno profesor, respondiéndole a esa pregunta: yo.......—pero se quedo callado por el repentido timbre que daba a entender que la clase se habia acabado.

—¡S_ii por fin!—_pensé.

—Se ha salvo señor Cullen, pueden salir—nadie espero que lo repitiera dos veces. En menos de dos segundos no había nadie en el salón y yo me apresuraba a salir..

Me encamine por el pasillo rápidamente al sentir que Edward estaba atrás mío, pero ¿porque me perseguía?. No quería involucrarme con él antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Pero al final él fue más rápido y me alcanzo sujetándome del hombro..

—Wow, ¿por que la prisa?—me preguntó con una de sus ultra sexys sonrisas. ¿lo haría apropósito o ya serian inconscientes?

—¿Porque me persigues?— le dije tratando de sonar agresiva, era mejor cortar la relación antes de que comenzara—no recuerdo haber quedado contigo para algo en especial "- le dije de la forma mas cortante para que entendiera el mensaje

—Guo guo guo… ¿estamos de malas hoy?—me dijo con gracia—no muestres tan tempranos los colmillos ...._fiera—_¿me lhabia llamado.,.. fi..fiera?, ¿quien se creía este?

—Solo déjame tranquila ¿quieres?, no creo que tu y yo debamos de estar hablando—dije dándome la vuelta para marcharme con una salida triunfal, mejor no darle rienda suelta a la conversación..

—¿Ah? ¿Quién te ha dijo eso?—me pregunto aparentemente confundido y una graciosa mueca en su divino rostro.

—Nadie me tiene que decir lo que es evidente aquí, conozco a la clase de chicos como tú— le dije con burla, claro que esi era cierto— así que hagamos que no nos conocemos y seremos felices cada quien por su lado—dicho esto, me di una rápida vuelta y salí a paso rápido de allí…

Corrí prácticamente al único lugar que consideraba seguro, el baño.

Abrí un labamanos y me tire un chorron de agua de un solotiro a la cara. ¡Menuda mañana resulto ser! ¡Me había enfrentado a Edward yo sola!. Guau.. y al parecer lo había sorprendido..¡ ja! Seguramente nadie le había hablado así en su vida . Yo podría ser torpe pero no estúpida, a Edward aparentemente yo le atraía.... cosa la cual me parece ....¡lo más absurdo del mundo! Pero si resultaba ser cierto… ¿que haría? ¡El era un playboy! ¡Me terminaría lastimando! la mejor solución sería la que acababa de aplicar, ¡¡ignorarlo y odiarlo por ser como es!!, ¿pero a quien quería engañar? Ni con caerle a batazos y empujarlo por un barranco iba a evitar enamorarme de él…

Sí, la vida llegaba a ser injusta..

* * *

**Bueno ahi se los dejo!  
que tal eh? pobre bella! como superara esto?? xD  
espero y les alla gustado! y pues dejenme comentarios! =D para saber su opinion! saben que me dan motivacion! xD**

**Tratare de actualizar lo antes posible!  
y pues si vieron HORRORES ortograficos me disculpo antemano jeje  
ya saben mi situacion...**

**Bye!**


	6. Comienza el juego

**Hola gentee! =D  
bueno aqui yo de nuevo dejandoles otro capitulo!  
les agradesco a todas por sus comentarios, y pues respecto al problema de antes creo ya haberlo solucionado asi que esta todo bien! =)  
les agradesco a:**

Steph-Midnight  
cote malfoy  
Sakurita Marin  
MERIBA  
Ubita  
day-whitlock  
Seraphine Folk  
Astarot  
Khata-Cullen  
SoniaMS  
Optam  
sofia'hdez93  
raven12-22  
SadisticTorment  
day-whitlock  
NiennaMalfoy  
Jeszy Cullen  
hileanacullenuranus  
Sophie Vampire Cullen

**Por sus comentarios! espero y me sigan escribiendo!! me dan bastante motivacion para actualizar rapido! =D  
Bueno espero y les guste este capitulo..**

* * *

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo VI

Comienza el juego

**Edward POV**

¡No sabía el porque me encontraba de tan mal humor!, tenía ganas de caer a zampadas al primer ser viviente que me pasara por al frente. Me encontraba sentado en el patio de la universidad observando simplemente a las persons pasar, ¡no había podido superar el encuentro que tuve con bella hace tres días! ¿por que ella no era como las demás? Normalmente solo con una mirada ya las tenia pisando mi sombra. ¡Pero bella era diferente!, al parecer no mostraba interés en mi…¡ja!. Esto se estaba poniendo interesante, ¿podría significar esto algún reto? me encantaban los desafíos. La pude observar charlando animadamente con Alice a dos mesas frente a mí, ¿porque me llamaba endemoniadamente la atención?, me quede detallándola fijamente sin ninguna pisca de vergüenza, ¡quería encontrar aquella razón por el cual no le podía quitar la mirada de encima!

Al parecer Alice le había dicho algo sobre mi ya que voltio a verme..¡rayos, me cacho viéndola! menuda Alice. Apenas me vio observandola se voltio y oculto su rostro, pude ver como Alice se cuajaba de la risa ¿que le habría dicho? ¿Algo sobre mi?, ¡maldición!, en estos momentos son los cuales desearía poder leer mentes..

—¡hermano!, ¿porque esa cara?— me pregunto Jasper, llegándome desde atrás—¿cuál es la nueva tragedia ahora?, ¿por fin Emmet se te ha declarado?— me decía con burla.

—no seas estúpido Jasper—siempre me molestaba con ese mal chiste desde un pequeño accidente que paso con Emmet en un partido de futbol—¿sabes que ese chiste ya paso de moda no?.

—si, pero sigue siendo mi favorito, son clasicos—me dijo con una sonrisa—mira, el grandulón me dijo para organizar la reunión en su casa este viernes. ¿Nos apuntamos?

—claro, dile que sin nada de tangas rojas esta vez por favor—le dije riéndome—que limpie con Rosalie antes que lleguemos al apartamento.

—no creo que se le pase ese detalle otra vez —

—¡eso espero!, mira y ¿que tal las cosas con Alice?, al parecer se ha hecho muy amiga de Bella— pregunte haciendome el desinteresado.

—si, me sorprendió lo rápido que congeniaron. La pobre Bella ya conoció los _fachion emergency_ de Alice— me dijo riéndose.

-—y sobrevivió después de eso?¡guau!— le dije asombrado, esas cosas no eran de juegos.

—¡estaba de muy mal humor el día que Alice le compro toda esa ropa!, pero se le paso al rato gracias a dios.

—y emh, ¿que piensa ella de la universidad? ¿todo bien?

—Dímelo ya Edward, ¿qué quieres saber en realidad?—me dijo serio.

—¿yo? ¡Nada! , ¿no me puedo preocupar por cómo le esta yendo a Bella en una universidad que le es totalmente desconocida?.

—si, claro. Y yo soy Bob esponja.— me dijo soltando un suspiro—pues te digo que la opinión que tiene ella sobre ti no es muy grata que se diga

—¿que?, ¿te dijo algo sobre mi?—lo mire rapido a los ojos, el me dedico una mueca de "aja". Ops, eso fue muy evidente de mi parte.

—si, me dijo que eras el chico mas engreído que había conocido en sus 17 y casi 18 años de vida..—¿engreído yo? ¡Clao que noo! , bueno..puede ser que solo un poco.

—¿yo engreído?, me ofende!... ¿pero solo eso te dijo?—no me la creía, la cara de Jasper me lo decía todo

—pues otras cositas que debo de omitir para el bien de tu ego— me dijo Jasper con burla

— ¿pero por que tiene esa idea sobre mi?—le dije exagerando el drama en cada palabra.

—hermano, ¿qué pregunta es esa?, nosotros sabemos el porqué…

Bueno, yo no le había hecho nada hasta los momentos, así que no le veía el motivo por el cual le callera tan tan mal.

—Sinceramente no le veo la razón—le dije serio

—digamos que ella ha estado observando tu alrededor y no eres el tipo de persona que le agradan— me dijo levantando los hombros

—¿que tiene de malo mi alrededor?—yo no le veía ningún defecto

—ella no le gusta la idea de que las mujeres estén comiendo de tu sombra la mayoría del día Edward, y que las tenga de hormonas sueltas cada minuto que hablas con alguna de ellas, piensa que eso es un juego para ti—me explico Jasper

—¿eso le molesta?— ósea… ¿que podría estar celosa?, ¡ja! Había gato encerrado.

—Si, al parecer….¡por eso olvida cualquier intento de conquista que tengas hacia ella!, no va a funcionar....es una roca muy dura de levantar—me dijo ya muy tarde..

—lamento decirte que ya es un poco tarde para advertirme Jasper, lo siento pero no tengo la intención de alejarme de Bella—le dije serio

—¿y que paso con el _pan ajeno no se toca_?— me dijo molesto—no quiero que juegues con mi prima Cullen.. ¿sabes que te la verías conmigo no?

—tranquilo Jasper, no está en mi plan lastimarla, sinceramente creo sentir una fuerte atracción hacia Bella, ellla es........diferente—le dije serio—créeme que no jugaría con ella por todo el oro del mundo, solo quiero llamarle la atension.

—eso ya lo veremos entonces—me dijo levantándose de mi lado—porque si me llego a enterar que la has lastimado…¡un puñetazo de emmet no será nada a comparación a lo que te haría yo!—me dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

—sabes que lo tengo bien claro—le dije levantándome también—solo observa y ve como Bella cae a mis pies— le dije en broma

—ja-ja no lo creo!, veras como sera todo lo contrario—me dijo con una sonrisa y marchándose hacia la mesa de Alice y Bella

Bueno eso fue mas facil de lo que pensaba, ahora solo me quedaba pensar el ¿como haria que Bella se enamorara de mi?, ¡esto era nuevo para mi practicamente!, nunca era yo el que intentaba conquistar.

Voltee hacia la mesa de Bella y me encontre con dos ojos marrones observandome con curiosidad, ¡ja! la cache viendome!. Vi como rapidamente se sonrojo al momento de darse cuenta que la estaba observando y rapidamente se incrino hacia Alice con la intencion de seguir la _conversacion._

Bella podia aparentar ser muy fuerte y orgullosa por fuera ¡pero a mi no me engañaba!

Bien, ¡estaba decidido!…conquistaría a Bella pasara lo que pasara, comenzaríamos un juego en el cual ella seria la presa y yo el depredador.

* * *

**Hii! bueno que tal les parecio el cap??  
como sera el juego que tiene planeado Edward? =O  
Bella podra contra el? ya lo veremos! xD  
Sorry si el capitulo me quedo corto! es que no horta no tengo mucho tiempo  
les prometo que el otro sera un poco mas largo!**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto!  
dejenme comentarios pliss! =D**

**Byee!  
**


	7. Guerra avisada no mata soldado

Holaaa!! como estan todos??  
bueno aqui les estoy dejado el capitulo 7 de mi historia!  
espero y les guste!! y muchas gracias a :

**Khata-Cullen  
minna683o  
Jeszy Cullen  
Javi Cullen  
ginita potter  
beautifly92  
EdwardKaname  
Giuli-Uchiha93 **

Patiita  
Nalu

**Por sus comentarios! me inspiran muchisimoo! =D  
y pues jeje sorry por la ortografia! ya saben como soy yo en eso... **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo VII

Guerra avisada no mata soldado

**Bella POV**

¡Pensaba que me iba a ir peor, la universidad no era tan mala como me la imaginaba!. Me iba bien en las clases, no tenía problemas con los profesores y ya tenía una nueva amiga a parte de Alice…¡eso era un gran logro para mi!, nos conocimos en la banca durante la clase de Educacion Fisica (Deporte), mi peor materia por así decir..

_—Maldita pelota—dije al ser golpeada en el intento de jugar vóleibol_

___—_¿A ti también te mandaron a sentar?_—_ escuche que alguien me preguntaba desde mi derecha, ¿un ser humano me estaba dirigiendo la palabra y no eran Alice ni Jasper? ¡Guau!, baje mi guardia al notar que no era ninguna del grupito de Lauren.

___—_ Digamos que no se me da ningún deporte, prefiero observar_—_ le dije tratando de sonar simpática.

___—_¡Igual yo!, mucho gusto, me llamo Angela_—_me dijo estrechándome la mano con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

___—_Bella_—_le dije con una sonrisa a mi nueva amiga

A partir de ese entonces Angela se juntaba a comer con Alice y conmigo. ¡Alice le agrado bastante Angela! así que no hubo ningún problema.

_—_¡Bella¡_—_escuche que me gritaban desde el pasillo, era Jasper que venía en compañía de uno de los integrantes del equipo de futbol de la universidad, ¡era gigante!

_—_Gaspi_—_dije dejando la batalla que tenía contra mi casillero desde hace unos diez minutos antes_—¿_qué pasa?

_—_¿No has visto a Alice? La he estado buscando hace rato.

_—S_i, ella hace un tiempo me dijo que tenía que hablar con el director_—_le dije levantado mis hombros_—_no se el motivo.

_—B_ueno, esta bien_—_de repente el grandulón que lo acompañaba tocio y le dio un codazo_—¡_ah! perdóna Bella, el es Emmet, un amigo del equipo de futbol_—_con razón tenía esos músculos.

_—E_ncantado Bella_—_me dijo dándome un abrazote que me estaba dejando sin oxigeno.

_—_i..igual Emmet, pero no puedo respirar pliss_—_le dije tratando de soltarme suavemente.

_—O_h perdona, no controlo bien mi fuerza_—_me dijo soltándome y volteándose hacia Jasper sonriendo_—_oye Jasper ¿qué te parece si llevas a Bella a la reunión que tendremos mañana en mi casa?, ¡seguro lo pasara genial! _—_dijo sin ninguna pisca de maldad en su rostro como la mayoría de los chicos

_—_¡Claro!, si ella quiere por supuesto.

_—_¡Si!_—_ le dije a los dos dando un brinquito de felicidad_—_¡allí estaré!, gracias Emmet…

_—_Un honor hermanita_—_¿me había dicho hermanita?_—_bueno Jasper, me adelanto a la cancha, ¡apresúrate!

_—_Voy al tiro_—_después que Emmet desapareció, volteo su cabeza a mi dirección _—_ya Emmet te ha puesto apodo Bella, siéntete alagada_—_me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa en su rostro

_—N_o me molesta, me agrada bastante_—_¡y era verdad!_—_parece un peluchito de oso gigante con musculitos.

_—_Bueno, ¡entonces te dejo!, voy a buscar a Alice y luego voy a la práctica...

_—D_ale_—l_e dije y a los dos segundos ya se encontraba corriendo por el pasillo

Me di media vuelta y lance un suspiro, ¡devuelta a la batalla contra mi casillero!, esta porquería metálica me haría llegar tarde..

_—¿P_roblemas con el casillero?_—_¡oh no!, no podía ser…no él_—_te aseguro que si sigues así no abrirá jamás…

_—_¿Y a ti que más te da?_—_ le dije malhumorada, lo que me faltaba…Edward

_—_Que si me lo pides de una forma amable, puedo generosamente abrirte el casillero_—_me dijo apoyándose en el casillero de al lado para mirarme mejor..

_—N_o necesito de tu ayuda, gracias_—_dije tratando de ignorarlo y no darle importancia, pero de repente sentí como alguien se coloca atrás de mi demasiado cerca y había quedado en una prisión de dos bien formados brazos.

_—_¿Pero porque siempre tan agresiva?_—_ me susurro cerca de mi oído, gracias a dios tenía mi piernas apoyadas del casillero, si no , ya estaría en el piso..

_—_¡Pe..pero qué te pasa!_—_le dije volteándome seguramente roja como un tomate, les puse mis manos en su bien formado pecho tratando de alejarlo de mi, ¡pero no se movía ni un centímetro!..

_—S_olo trato de ayudarte_—_ me dijo con su ultra súper sexy sonrisa, oh dios, ¡iba a colapsar aquí mismo…!, ¡estaba muy cerca!

_—_¡Ya te dije que no me hace falta, déjame salir de aquí!_—_pero en vez de alejarse, se acerco mas a mí. Observe a mi alrededor para ver si alguien nos estaba observando, pero ya no había nadie en los pasillos.

_—_¿Y si no quiero?_—_me dijo burlesco

_—¡T_e haría ver al diablo en pantaletas!_—_ le dije tratando de sonar ruda_—_así que Edward Cullen ...es mejor que me dejes salir.

_—_¿Mostrando otra vez tus garras?_—c_comento sonriendo, ¿le causaba gracia?_—_está bien_—_ me dijo por fin liberándome de aquella prisión, ¡gracias a dios!, no sentía mis piernas_—_solo venía a decirte algo, ya sabes, guerra avisada no mata soldado.

_—¿A_ si?, ¿Y se puede saber cuál es el aviso?_—_dije cruzando mis brazos bajo mi pecho, quería demostrarle algodespues de lo anterior seguridad..

_—_Me gustas Isabella Swan_—_me dijo agarrándome del mentón y acercando su rostro al mío, de repente el oxigeno pareció ser la cosa menos importante del mundo_—_y haré lo que sea con tal de conquistarte así que prepárate_—_dicho esto, me beso en la comisura de los labios y se alejo de allí si no antes de darle un buen golpe en cierto punto al casillero haciendo que este se abriera de un solo tiro..

Lo observe alejarse hacia el patio…

Está bien, ¡eso no me lo esperaba!, ¡¿Qué rayos había sido eso?!

Al no sentir mi cuerpo me apoye contra el casillero y me deslicé hasta llegar al piso .¿Edward Cullen me había dicho que le gustaba y que iba a conquistarme? ¡Debía de ser unas de mis pesadillas locas!, tenia q serlo.

Me toque la comisura del labio con mis dedos fríos, ¡oh no!,¿ en que me había metido?, ¡él era un playboy de primera!, antes no me preocupaba sobre mis sentimientos hacia Edward porque pensé que si él no me prestaba atención todo estaría bien..¿Pero y ahora?. El jugaría conmigo solo para demostrar que tenia a todas las mujeres comiendo de su mano, ¡no podía dejar que eso ocurriera!, le demostraría que Bella Swan no era como las demás, pero he allí el detalle.

¿Cómo demonios competiría contra Edward Cullen en su territorio? ¡Más teniendo como segundo enemigo mi propio cuerpo!

* * *

**¿Y que tal? espero y les haya gustado!  
jajaja que tal les parecio Edward? ya las cosas se comienzan a poner interesantes! =P  
¿Como superara Bella esta situación? ¡ya veremos!**

**¡Tratare de actualizar pronto, pero dejenme comentarios plis! =)  
¡asi me motivo ha actualizar mas rapido! xD  
Se me cuidan todos...**

**Byee!**


	8. Desventajas Parte I

**

* * *

**

Bueno aqui les vengo a dejar el capitulo!¡¡ lamento mucho la demora!!, es que estamos arreglando los capitulos anteriores!,  
se podran dar cuenta inmediantamente que tiene mejor gramatica y esta mas comodo para leer!  
todo gracias a mi beta claroo =D  
y pues muchas gracias a:

**beautifly92**  
**missju****  
****Isela Cullen****  
****EdwardKaname****  
****Giuli-Uchiha93****  
****Khata-Cullen****  
****minna683o****  
****day-whitlock****  
****soluna15****  
****Nalu**  
**LovinEC**  
**Patiita  
Shir-cullen  
Seraphine Folk  
iovs Cullen  
Elizabeth Black Potter  
Rika De Hiwatari  
****lovestory034****  
****Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne**

**Por sus comentarios!, encerio, espero y me sigan escribiendo!, me alegran muchisimoo  
y a todas aquellas que han puesto esta historia como sus favoritos tambien les agradesco bastante! me alaga muchoo xD  
y por ultimo a los lectores que pasan por aqui sin dejar un comentario solo espero que les guste la historia y que se animen a dejarme un comentario, nada cuesta =)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo VIII

Desventajas Parte I

Edward POV

¡Que maravillosa sensación me llevé al ver la cara de Bella aquella mañana! La pobre no pudo ni siquiera reaccionar. "Bien" pensé. El marcador estaba: depredador uno, presa cero.

—Hermano —me dijo Emmett llegando al patio—. ¿Vas hoy, no?

—Claro, Emmett. ¿Van a ir las chicas?

—Llegarán un poco tarde por una "súper emergencia" de Alice… ya sabes como es.

—Sí, esa duende es todo un caso. Pobre Jasper —dije con burla. No me imaginaba cómo Jasper podía soportar todas las ocurrencias que pasaban por la mente de Alice.

—Solo espero que a Rose no se le peguen esas malas maña —Emmett puso cara de espanto.

—No creo, Rose ya tiene suficientes mañas. Algunas involucrando tangas rojas, ¿no? —sonreí con burla.

—Este… Bueno, hermano, te espero hoy. ¡Llega temprano! —se despidió y salió corriendo a una dirección que desconocía. El pobre Emmett se llevaría esa vergüenza hasta en sus últimos suspiros.

*

Ya era tarde y me encontraba en mi humilde departamento. Aunque, bueno… sinceramente de humilde no tenía mucho; era un pent-house en el centro de la ciudad. Mi familia contaba con buenos recursos y por eso me podía dar todos los lujos que me daba.

Me senté en el gran sofá de cuero negro ubicado en mi sala y observé el ventanal, el cual dejaba ver una gran visión de la ciudad.

Sentí como mis huesos se relajaron al instante; al parecer estaba muy tenso debido a todo lo que había hecho en el día. Estar pendiente de Bella, consistía de una gran concentración, aunque desde el día del "aviso" no había vuelto a cruzar palabra con ella. Había tratado dos veces para encontrarnos casualmente, pero ella había encontrado la manera de evitarme. Y había que aceptarlo, era buena.

No sabía, realmente, qué me estaba pasando con ella. Estaba comenzando a sentir algo diferente de lo que sentía con las demás chicas, algo totalmente nuevo para mí.

Me levanté para ir al baño en plan de arreglarme para la reunión de Emmett, aunque no era una gran cosa: solo una noche donde los amigos nos reuníamos a contarnos los chismes de la semana.

Me metí a la ducha y regulé el agua caliente. Me quedé unos veinte minutos pensando, el mayor tiempo, en Bella y en sus hermosos ojos chocolates. ¿Por qué me encontraba pensando en ella en todo momento?

"Rayos" pensé en mi fuero interno. ¿Sería que me estaba en…enamorando? ¡No podía ser!

Salí de la ducha y me vestí con un jeans desgarrados y una camisa negra no tan informal. Me peiné el cabello dejándome el mismo estilo que siempre usaba, aunque era todo un caso… mi cabello tenía vida propia.

Tomé mis llaves de mi moto y del apartamento, di un último vistazo al espejo comprobando que estaba todo en orden y salí. No me tomó ni diez minutos llegar a lo de Emmett, porque vivía prácticamente a cuatro cuadras.

Estacioné mi moto y entré al edificio.

—¡Voy! —gritó alguien del otro lado de la puerta, cuando la toqué—. ¿Tú llegando temprano? —me dijo Emmett sorprendido—, algo inusual.

—Sí, bueno, digamos que no tenía nada mejor para hacer —respondí entrando al departamento y me dirigí a la sala—. ¿Y Jasper?

—Está metiendo las cervezas a la nevera —señaló la cocina.

—Ah, ok. ¿Y dónde están Rose y Alice?

—Jasper ya llamó a Alice y le dijo que no tardaban en llegar. Estaban comprando algo para beber, ya sabes, a ellas no les gusta la cerveza.

—¡Son mujeres al fin y al cabo! —reí.

—¿La hermanita va a venir también, no? —preguntó Emmett a Jasper. ¿Hermanita? ¿Qué hermanita?

—Sí, está con Rose y Alice.

—¿Quién es esa? —pregunté confundido al no saber a quién se referían. Según lo que yo sabía, él no acostumbraba a ponerles apodos a todas las chicas que conocía.

—Bueno, ella… —Jasper no pudo terminar, porque el timbre de la puerta estaba sonando.

—¡Deben ser ellas! —Emmett corrió a la puerta y la abrió.

—¡Oso! —gritó Rose, quien atravesó rápidamente la puerta y se lanzó al cuello de Emmett —. ¿Qué tal tu día?

—No me quejo, cariño, pero ahora que te veo… mucho mejor —le dijo dándole un beso.

—¡Hey! ¿Pueden dejar pasar a las personas que nos encontramos afuera, por favor?

—Perdón —dijo Emmett quitándose del medio para dejar pasar a Alice y a… ¡Bella!

—Hola a todos —saludó Alice dirigiéndose a Jasper para saludar con una bolsa en la mano—. Siento la demora, es que Bella es muy difícil de convencer.

—Obviamente si alguien te agarra como muñeca para sus proyectos locos. ¿Quién en su sano juicio no se resistiría? —dijo Bella entrando al departamento.

—Le creo a Bella —añadió Jasper, soltando una carcajada.

—¡Oh, eso me dolió, Jasper! —Alice hizo un puchero con su labio inferior.

Pude observar a Bella desde la sala con toda libertad. Sin duda estaba endemoniadamente preciosa; traía un poco de maquillaje, una camisa azul que se adaptaba a su figura, y una falda que dejaba ver sus piernas.

Yo no sabía que ella iba a venir, hasta que la vi en la puerta, pero —al parecer— ella si estaba consciente de mi presencia en esa reunión, porque no pareció sorprenderse al verme.

—Hola, Bella —la saludé sonriendo.

—Edward —dijo simplemente en forma de saludo. Desvió la mirada.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si acomodamos todo y comenzamos la noche? —dijo Rosalie.

Acomodamos la sala en forma de que todos estuviésemos cómodos en el piso, para después sentarnos en forma circular. Yo estaba en medio de Jasper y Emmett, mientras que Bella de Alice y Rosalie. Todos nos encontrábamos charlando animadamente de las cosas triviales que habían pasado en la semana y vi como Bella reía por cada comentario que hacían mis amigos. Estaba casi hipnotizado, solo le ponía atención a esos ojos color chocolate que me parecían lo más importante del mundo.

—Edward, estás muy callado. Cuéntanos cómo estuvo tu semana —me sacó del trance Emmett.

—Pues, digamos que fue una de las más interesantes que he tenido —contesté con la intención de Bella captara el doble mensaje.

—¿Y eso, hermano? ¿Alguna chica interesante?

—Digamos que sí; una muy interesante —pude ver como Bella se removía en el suelo por el sentido que estaba tomando la conversación y como Alice salía en su defensa.

—Bueno chicos, ¿qué tal si jugamos algo?

—No suena mal, ¿a qué jugamos? —preguntó Jasper.

—¡Verdad o reto! —dijo Alice mientras ponía una botellita de tequila en el centro del círculo en el que estábamos.

La cara de todos nosotros demostraba entusiasmo, excepto en el de Bella, quien miraba a Alice con terror.

Esto se pondría interesante.

* * *

**Bueno y que les parecio el capitulo?  
espero y les alla gustado!, ¿que pasara en ese juego? xD  
Bella caera o .....¿podria ser Edward?  
bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante! =D**

**Tratare de actualizar pronto! ya el otro cap esta practicamente listo, sorry si los capitulos me quedan cortos!, tratare siempre irlos poniendo mas largos..  
Cuidense y recuerden dejarme el comentario, saben que es mi fuente de inspiracion! =D**

**Byee!**


	9. Desventajas Parte II

* * *

**Bueno aqui les traigo el capitulo 9!, espero y les guste.  
y nuevamente gracias a:**

EdwardKaname  
Patiita  
soluna15  
Holy Girl Iron Maiden Jeanne  
Sophie Vampire Cullen  
day-whitlock  
SadisticTorment  
ginita potter  
Javi Cullen  
Isela Cullen  
Sandy Culbla  
missju  
iovs Cullen  
beautifly92  
Rika De Hiwatari  
macaaa.  
cote malfoy  
Joslin Weasley

**Por sus comentarios!, no me dejen de escribi pliss! =)  
y a los lectores pues gracias por seguir leyendo!  
aqui les dejo el cap...**

------------------------------------------------------------------

My PlayBoy Friend

Capitulo IX

Desventajas parte II

Bella POV

—¿Por qué soy tan débil, Alice? —le dije golpeando repetidas veces mi cabeza contra la mesa de la cafetería— ¡Quedé como una estúpida!

—Tranquilízate, Bella —suspiró Alice colocando su mano encima de mi cabeza —te haz estado atormentando hace dos días, solo eres una pobre mujer con las hormonas alborotadas.

—¡Pero eso no justifica mi reacción ante Edward! ¿No lo ves, Alice? Le aumenté el ego —dije recostándome en la silla, enfadada.

—No creo que le quede espacio para más, Bella —dije soltando una pequeña risa—. Pero igual, ¿cuál es el tormento? Ha habido chicas que hasta le han dado un ataque de asma solo con verle respirar.

—Pero yo no quiero ser como algunas de ellas, Alice. ¡Tengo que demostrarle a Edward que no todas estamos detrás de su sombra! —y eso me proponía hacer hasta que la tierra dejase de respirar y el oxígeno se acabara.

—Bella, yo llevo conociendo a Edward por mucho más tiempo que tú, y nunca ha sido un mal chico —me dijo viendo un mensaje de texto en su celular—solo es que se le han subido los humos a la cabeza estos últimos años.

—¿Él no era así antes? —pregunté sorprendida.

—No. Él Edward de antes era uno más del montón, por decirlo de alguna manera —contestó mirándome sinceramente a los ojos—, pero por alguna razón que nosotros desconocemos, él cambió su forma de ser para dar rienda suelta a lo que es hoy en día.

—¡Menuda lástima! No me imagino a un Edward caballero en ese ser andante de puro cabello.

—Bella, no digas que… —me tomó las manos sorpresivamente.

—¿Qué? —le dije un poco asustada adivinando lo que podía llegar a decir.

—¿Te gusta Edward? —gritó.

—¡Sht! ¿Puedes callarte, por favor? —me ruboricé hasta el cabello.

—Lo siento, es solo que me emociona…

—Bueno, pero lamento informarte que estás equivocada —le dije casi gritándolo.

—Anda, Bella, aquí entre nosotras —se acercó a mí por encima de la mesa — ¿ni un poquito?

—Bueno… —tartamudeé—, un poquito.

—¡Se nota cuando hablas de él! ¡Lo sabía!

—Pero te llevas el secreto hasta la tumba, Alice —le dije amenazándola.

—Relaja, Bella, esto no sale de aquí.

—Ahora entiendes mejor mi tortura. ¿Cómo hago para no perder en su juego? —pregunté desesperada.

—Pues, por lo que conozco a Edward, te recomiendo que investigues más en su campo. ¿Me entiendes?

—¿Conocer más su campo? —repetí—. O sea, ¿conocerlo más a él?

—¡Si! —respondió —. Por la experiencia que tengo relacionado a los hombres, te puedo decir que la mejor competencia es que nosotras, como mujeres, les podemos dar, es un poco de su propia medicina.

—¿Quieres que me vuelva una.. ?

—No una de esas como tal, Bella —trató de calmarme—, solo si que demuestres un poco de más actitud.

—¿Y en qué me ayudará eso?

—Para cuando él caiga ante tus encantos, le demostrarás que no todas las mujeres coleccionan el dióxido de carbono que él bota. ¿No es eso lo que quieres? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

Bueno, pensándolo bien, podría funcionar. Si le hacía ver a Edward que no me afectaban sus trucos ni artimañas y que hay mujeres que pueden llegar a intimidarlo, la batalla la ganaría yo fácilmente.

—¿Pero cómo rayos voy a hacer eso? Yo no tengo ningún sentido de la moda, y ni idea de qué hacer.

—Tu tranquila, Bella, que de todo eso me encargo yo —me dijo poniendo una sonrisa malévola en su rostro. Oh no, ¿en qué me había metido?

A partir de allí había marcado mi propia sentencia.

OoOoOoO

—¡No me pienso poner eso! —le negué a Alice saltando al otro lado de la cama.

—¡Pero Bella, si es una simple falda!—dijo levantándola del piso.

—Que falda ni que nada. ¡Eso más bien es un cinturón! — le dije señalando aquella prenda que de broma y te tapaba lo necesario.

—Bueno, y entonces ¿qué te pondrás? — dijo poniendo sus manos en la cintura—. Sabes que esta reunión es una gran oportunidad Bella, Edward va a estar ahí.

—Sí, pero no quiero parecer tu sabes que, me quiero ver como una persona normal—suspire—. Igual, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar, Alice, no soy muy atractiva que se diga..

—¡Qué dices Bella, si eres preciosa! —dijo frunciendo el seño—. Solo necesitas de la ropa adecuada y listo.

—Bueno, pero por favor, algo que esté entre lo común, por lo menos por hoy—le dije suplicándole.

—Pero entonces …— no continúo ya que se pudo escuchar el ruido de la puerta del apartamento cerrarse—. ¡Oh, esa debe de ser Rosalie!, ella nos ayudara.

—¿Rosalie?

—Si, ella es mi compañera de apartamento, ¡se llevarán genial! — me dijo saliendo del cuarto a saltitos.

Me senté en la gran cama del cuarto observando un poco mi alrededor; me sentía nerviosa. ¿Qué tendría que hacer cuando me encontrara con Edward?, no me había cruzado con él desde el día del supuesto "aviso".

—Bella, te presento a Rosalie— dijo Alice entrando al cuarto.

Me quede impactada. ¡Era realmente hermosa! Si antes mi autoestima estaba baja, ya acababa de desaparecer.

—Mucho gusto, Bella. Alice me ha hablado un montón sobre ti— me dijo sonriendo.

—Igual, un gusto conocerte, Rosalie— le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa, parecía simpática.

—Me puedes decir Rose, es mas corto.

—Claro—¡era agradable!, algo poco común para las mujeres con una belleza externa exagerada.

—Bueno Rose, ¡me tienes que ayudar a vestir a Bella para la reunión en casa de Emmett! — dijo dando unos pequeños saltitos de emoción.

—¿Y cuál es el motivo especial? — dijo sonriendo mostrando sus blancos y perfectos dientes.

—¡EDWARD! — grito nuevamente Alice. ¡Esta chica debía de practicar algún deporte extremo!, así botaría todo el exceso de energía que poseía.

—¡Alice! — le dije sonrojándome como un tomate.

—Tranquila Bella, Rose es una de nosotras, ¿no Rose?

—Claro Bella, ya Alice me conto casi todo en la cocina, ya verás cómo lo haremos perder— me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa malévola igual que la de Alice

Pasamos tres largas horas en encontrar mi atuendo, en cambio Alice y Rosalie se vistieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. ¡Ellas se verían bien con cualquier cosa que trajeran encima! Todo lo contrario a mí.

—¿Puedo ya abrir los ojos? — pregunte cansada.

—Ya me falta poco— me dijo Rosalie terminando de "cepillar" mi cabello.

—Les digo que no tiene solución— suspiré.

—¡Ja!, no sabes con quienes estás hablando — dijo Alice tratando de imitar una risa "maléfica".

—¡Listo!, ya puedes ver— dijo Rosalie emocionada.

Abrí mis ojos para ver el resultado de que aquellos largos veinte minutos.

_"Guau",¿ soy yo?_ —pensé

Estaba ligeramente maquillada con colores suaves, perfectos para el tono de mi piel. ¡Mi cabello por primera vez estaba liso!, ni un solo pelo fuera de lugar.

—¿y qué tal? — me preguntaron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo.

—Pues nunca me he visto mejor— le dije sinceramente.

—¡Ja! Claro, nunca habías caído en mis manos— me dijo Rose burlesca dándose una ultima cepillada.

—¡ya estamos listas!, es hora de irnos…tenemos que pasar primero por una pequeña parada— dijo Alice picándole el ojo a Rosalie.

—Cierto, vámonos ya…

Sin más que decir, las tres salimos del apartamento con dirección hacia el BMW rojo de Rosalie.

—¿Y cuál es esa pequeña parada que debemos de hacer antes? — les pregunté ya montada en el carro y comenzando a andar.

—Tenemos que comprar algo para beber, los chicos siempre compran cerveza y es muy aburrido.. — me contesto Alice

—¡Y así aprovechamos y compramos doritos! —dijo Rose desde el asiento del piloto.

—_Esta será una larga noche_— pensé mirando por la ventana.

Estacionamos en la tienda donde compramos todo lo necesario; Jasper ya estaba llamando para saber cuánto nos faltaba en llegar, Alice le dijo que ya estábamos por llegar así que estuvieran pendientes.

Llegamos a un gran edificio de más o menos unos 50 pisos, estacionamos y bajamos con las bolsas en las manos.

Subimos hasta el piso 36 y nos dirigimos hasta al final del pasillo. Rose tocó el timbre de la puerta que fue enseguida abierta por Emmett.

—¡OSO! — gritó Rosalie quien atravesó la puerta guindándosele del cuello a Emmett—¿Qué tal tu día?

—No me quejo cariño, pero ahora que te veo mucho mejor—le dijo dándole un beso a Rosalie, me sorprendí un poco ya que no sabía que ellos tenían algo.

—¡Hey, hey! ¿Pueden dejar pasar a las demás personas que nos encontramos afuera por favor? — dijo Alice en forma de burla.

—Perdón—dijo Emmett riéndose y quitándose del medio.

Pude observan mejor el departamento, era el clásico hogar de un hombre soltero, no tenia mucha decoración y era más del tipo moderno.

—Hola a todos— dijo Alice entrando y dirigiéndose hacia Jasper para saludarlo— Siento la demora, es que Bella es muy difícil de convencer — me dijo sacándome la lengua como una niña pequeña.

—Obviamente si alguien te agarra como muñeca para sus proyectos locos. ¿Quiénn en su sano juicio no se resistiría? — dije yo en forma de protesta entrando mas al apartamento

—Le creo a Bella—dijo Jasper soltando una carcajada.

—Oh, eso me dolió, Jasper…— dijo Alice poniendo su famosa cara de cachorrito a medio morir.

Inmediatamente mis sentidos se concentraron en busca de una sola persona, pero al parecer no estaba aquí, así que me relajé un poco.

—Pasemos a la sala— dijo Emmett agarrando a Rose de la cintura.

Al entrarnos más en el departamento pude percibir una presencia que mi cuerpo sabia ya identificar, y ahí lo vi. Súper recontra endemoniadamente sexy como siempre, observándome.

—Hola Bella— me dijo con una de sus sonrisas que me hacían olvidar respirar— _¡vamos Bella tu puedes!_ —pensé

—Edward—dije de la forma más neutral posible y sin querer desviando mi mirada de la suya.

—Bueno, ¿qué tal si acomodamos todo y comenzamos la noche? — dijo Rosalie entrando con la bolsa de bebidas que compramos y también las bolsas de "Doritos".

Todos estábamos arreglando la sala en forma de que estuviéramos cómodos a la hora de sentarnos. Al terminar, me senté en el medio de Alice y Rosalie mientras que Edward estaba entre Jasper y Emmett.

Después de un rato estábamos hablando de los sucesos de la semana; ¡Emmett resultaba ser muy gracioso!, no paraba de reírme de cada comentario que hacia.

—Edward, estás muy callado. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas que tal estuvo tu semana? — dijo Emmett de repente saliendo de la conversación que teníamos antes.

Miré a Edward que prácticamente se encontraba frente a mí.

—Pues digamos que fue una de las más interesantes que he tenido—dijo sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos, sentí como mi cuerpo se estremecía

— ¿Y eso hermano, alguna chica interesante? —le dijo Emmett dándole un pequeño codazo

—Digamos que si, una muy interesante—dijo sonriéndome,_ ¡oh dios!, ¡fuerzas bella, fuerzas!-_ pensé

Gracias a dios Alice pudo notar aquella pequeña indirecta y cambio rápidamente la conversación.

—¡Bueno chicos!, ¿qué tal si jugamos algo? — dijo con exagerada emoción. ¿Juego?

—No suena mal, ¿qué jugamos? —le pregunto Jasper agarrándole la mano a Alice.

— ¡VERDAD o RETO! —decía mientras ponía la botella de tequila que habíamos comprado en el centro del circulo en donde nos encontrábamos. _¡No! ¡Ese juego no! ¿Qué haces Alice?_

La cara de todos demostraba entusiasmo. ¿Qué tenia en esa mente la duende de Alice?, ¡yo simplemente era malísima para este juego! Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando pude ver como se asomaba una sonrisa picara en los labios de Edward.

¿Qué más me podría pasar?

* * *

**Bueno aqui el cap 9,¿que tal?  
la pobre Bella esta haciendo todo lo imposible por no caer ante Edward...¿lo lograra?, esperemos que si xD  
peroo, ¿que tendra planeado Alice?**

**Bueno espero poder actualizar pronto! es que como sabran estoy en pleno trabajo final de curso y me toma mucho tiempo!  
pero cada ratico libre que tengo trato de escribir! por eso veran algunas veces que los caps soy muy cortos =/  
bueno espero y me entiendan! =)]  
cuidenc!**

**Bye!**


	10. Un pequeño error de calculo

NOTA Quiero recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de SM!, yo solo los tomo prestado para mi retorcida imaginacion xD

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo X

Por un pequeño error de calculo

Alice POV

— ¡VERDAD o RETO! —dije emocionada mientras ponía la botella de tequila que habíamos comprado en el centro del circulo en donde nos encontrábamos_._

Observe como la cara de todos demostraba emoción, menos la de Bella, que me miraba con un poco de terror en sus ojos— _tranquila bells, todo está planeado_—pensé.

— ¡Yo me apunto! —Dijo Emmet entusiasmado— ¿pero para que la botella?

—Aquí es donde vamos a cambiar un poco las reglas del juego— dije agarrando la botella— vamos a tener dos opciones: tomar o cumplir con el reto/ pregunta, así habrá una alternativa si resulta que el reto o pregunta se nos es muy embarazoso. ¿Entienden?

—Ósea, que si no queremos hacer el reto o contestar la pregunta ¿nos tocaría beber una tapa? — me pregunto Rosalie

— ¡Exacto!, y lo divertido seria ver a la persona bajo el efecto del alcohol— dije sonriendo

—Se escucha divertido, asgámoslo—dijo mi bello novio Jasper

— ¿Qué piensas tu Edward? — le dije mirándolo a los ojos

—Por mí ningún problema— dijo levantando los hombros en forma despreocupada...

—Bella y que te parece a ti la...—pero no pude continuar

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta a ver la mirada que me dedicaba Bella desde mi derecha, era como si me quisiera cortar en mil pedacitos y luego quemarlos para no dejar rastro, ¿no veía ella que esta era una oportunidad de hacer caer a Edward?

— ¡Bien, yo comienzo! — dijo Emmet agarrando la botella

En poco segundos la botella se encontraba girando en el medio de nuestro círculo, ya se comenzaba a sentir la tensión en el aire.

— ¡Ja!, comienzo yo—dijo Emmet viendo la botella que apuntaba hacia el—te tocó Jasper, ¿verdad o reto?

Jasper se quedo unos segundos meditando..

—Reto— dijo Jasper

—Bien Jasper ¡te reto a que pases todo el dia de mañana de compras con Alice! — dijo apuntándome con su deo indice..

Se pudo escuchar un "_wow"_ por parte de todos

Por favor, ¡eso no era un reto!, mi bello novio le encantaría pasar todo un día conmigo en el maravilloso centro comercial, rodeados de tiendas con súper ofertas y grandes…..

Pero se pudo escuchar un "plup" de una botella abrirse.

— ¡Jasper!, ¿prefieres tomar de la tapa que estar un día con tu maravillosa novia? — le dije sollozando al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la risa de todos

—Guajj— soltó después de habérselo tomado toda la tapita— lo siento amor— me dijo poniendo la tapita en el piso— pero sabemos lo que implica la palabra "compras" en tu diccionario.

—Yo entiendo a mi pobre primo—dijo Bella apoyando a Jasper

— ¡Claro!, ahora todos en mi contra—les dije ofendida, ¿Qué clase de amigos son estos?

—Amor no te enfades—me dijo Jasper— te prometo que te lo recompensare.

—Ya lo se cariño—le dije olvidándome de lo anterior y tirándole un beso, como amaba a jasper

—Bueno, ¿podemos dejar a un lado las pláticas amorosas y seguir con el juego? — dijo Rose un poco inquieta

Seguido de eso Jasper agarro la botella y le dio giro para continuar con el juego..

Pasaron como tres rondas en las cuales todas, le toco a Bella responder, y como ella era muy tímida prefirió tomar una tapita en todas.

— ¡No es justo!, ¡me está tocando siempre a mí! —dijo Bella molesta cruzándose de brazos

— ¿Bueno y que tal si cambiamos de puesto?, así Bella podrá estar un poco más tranquila—dijo Rosalie un poco burlesca

Todos asentimos y al momento de pararnos Bella tuvo un pequeño resbalón..

— ¿Ya tan pronto borracha hermanita? — le dijo Emmet burlándose

—Ya quisieras tu Emmet— dijo Bella sentándose entre Jasper y Rosalie

— _Ya falta poco para que mi plan salga a luz, solo hay que poner a Bella un poco más borracha._ —pensé elaborando poco a poco mi estrategia..

—Bueno ahora yo le doy vuelta— dije agarrando la botella y hacinedola girar

Y así continuamos con el juego…

*20 minutos despues*

—¡ja!, me toca— dijo Edward un poco burlesco—bueno Emmet, ¿verdad o reto?

Emmet se quedo pensando por algunos segundos tratando de ver cuál era mejor opción, pero la cabeza no le daba para mucho que digamos..

—Verdad— dijo simplemente

—Dinos Emmet, ¿de quién verdaderamente era aquella tanga roja de la otra vez? ¿Tuya o de Rosalie? —soltó Edward tratando de no reírse, en cambio yo si estaba soltando varias carcajadas igual que Jasper

—Pues…ehhh, ¡tapa! —dijo agarrando la botella y sin ni siquiera servirse se jalo dos tragos de un solo buche

Todos nos comenzamos a reír, ya no había duda, aquella tanga resulto ser de Emmet, claro que eso ya yo lo sabía desde el primer día.

Todos estaban ya medio tomados, Emmet y Jasper estaban en su estado "happy" por tantas cervezas que llevaban mientras estábamos jugando..

Rosalie solo llevaba dos tapitas lo cual significaba que estaba bien hasta los momentos. Edward había tomado puras cervezas hasta ahora y Bella, bueno, solo tenía la certeza que estaba todavía consiente, espero.

— ¡Bueno, nuevamente yo! — Dijo Emmet ya riéndose como un gafo por el efecto de alcohol— que quieres hermanita, ¿verdad o reto?

—Reto— dijo Bella ya cansada de no poder responder ninguna pregunta vergonzosa que le preguntaban

—Te reto a que…mmm—dijo Emmet pensando y viendo a todas las direcciones hasta que paro en las bolsa de doritos— ¡ya se!, te reto a que le des de comer dorito a………… Edward!

Se pudo sentir un momento de confucion en el aire...

—Pero Oso, ¿qué tipo de reto es ese?, estás perdiendo cualidades—le dijo Rosalie soltando una risita

—Pero si no he terminado…— dijo Emmet sonriendo con malicia— te reto a que le des de comer de boca a boca

Pude ver como Bella abría los ojos de la impresión por aquel reto, a la pobre le tocaría beber una tapita más

—_Bien, un reto el cual Bella no iba cumplir y le tocaría tomar otra tapita, si calculaba bien dentro de 2 tapitas mas ella_ ….— pero no pude seguir pensando ya que la imagen que vi a continuación me dejó impactada..

Bella se encontraba arrodillada en frete de Edward con los doritos en la mano, vimos como de un solo movimiento se los metió en la boca para comenzar a masticarlos hasta volverlos pequeños pedacitos y dejar a un Edward sorprendido.

En un solo parpadear de ojos, Bella ya estaba inclinada hacia Edward besándolo con los ojos cerrados

—Wow—escuche como susurraba Rosalie sorprendida igual que yo

Vi como Edward estaba sorprendido al igual que todos, pero no duro ni dos segundo para que la agarrara de la cintura, se notaba que quería acercarla más y poder "comer" mejor del dorito que Bella le estaba brindando..

El reto se terminaba al momento de que Bella no tuviera más dorito en la boca, pero al parecer ese fue un punto olvidado.

Bella poniéndole más fuego al asunto tiro a Edward de espaldas al piso de modo que ella quedara encima de él todavía sin separarse, el no hacía nada más que tumbarse y pegar mas a Bella de su cuerpo.

¡Tenía que sacar a Bella de ahí!, esto no debería de estar pasando…no por lo menos tan rápido

—¡ Ey, ey, era solo el "dorito"! — dijo Jasper soltando unas pequeñas risas tratando de sacar el primo sobre protector, pero olvidémoslo, su estado "happy" no se lo permitía..

Y nada que esos dos tuvieran intensiones de separarse y claro que Edward no estaba ayudando mucho, ¡él podía ser como es pero siempre tenía un límite o un poco de cordura!, pero al parecer estaba más tomado de lo que parecía

Así que tuve que actuar…

— ¡Oh pero miren que horas son! — Dije levantándome del suelo viendo mi reloj— ¡es hora de irnos! Rose saca las llaves que… ¿Rose? — Dije al ver que había desaparecido del lugar donde estaba hace 5 segundos atrás — ¡Rosalie, deja a Emmet que nos vamos! — grite por todo el apartamento, ya ellos tendrán su momento otro día...ósea, mañana

—Cariño, no escuches a "chuky" — pude escuchar a Emmet susurrar

—Pero Oso ya es muy tarde y solo traemos un carro— le respondió Rosalie

—Pues que se vallan trotando o que se yo— dije Emmet tratando de convencer a Rosalie

— ¡Emmet, nos tenemos que ir ya! — Les dije entrando a la cocina — Rose, vámonos, ¡Bella está en peligro súper recontra alfa! — dije haciendo señas raras con mis manos

— ¡Bella!, se me había olvidado — Dijo ya agarrando sus cosas y separándose de Emmet — lo siento Oso, nos vemos más tarde— le dijo dándole un último beso, ya estábamos de madrugadas del sábado

— ¡Bella nos vamos! — dije entrando a la sala y agarrándola del brazo para poder "separarla" de aquel chicle molestoso

Al final Edward de un descuido aflojo el agarre y pude sacar a Bella de aquella sala

—Nos vamos amor— le dije dándole un pequeño beso a jasper— sorry por no haber pasado mucho tiempo contigo, pero como entenderás, Bella necesito de mis cuidados. —

—Tranquila amor, te lo agradezco de veras, yo no pude hacer mucho— me dijo abriéndonos la puerta

—Te llamo cuando llegue, hoy Bella se queda en mi apartamento como veras— le dije saliendo con una Bella medio dormida

Las tres llegamos al BM de rose, ella no estaba muy tomada pero para prevenir maneje yo de regreso.

Ya en el camino..

—Wow, ¡Bella nos tomo de sorpresa!, se estaba devorando a Edward— dijo Rosalie quien estaba en el asiento del copiloto, Bella se encontraba durmiendo atrás.

—Este no era el plan— dije suspirando— Bella no debió de comportarse así por el alcohol, ¡debió de ponerse dulce y tierna! Las personas con su temperamento normalmente se ponen así, yo puedo predecir fácilmente ese tipo de conducta casi siempre— dije un poco desilusionada

—Pues al parecer Bella es diferente— dijo rose soltando una carcajada— la pobre se va a morir de vergüenza cuando recuerde lo que hizo, más que Edward no ayudaba mucho. —

—Edward no dudo ni un segundo en agarrar a Bella, le vino a su conveniencia aquel reto. Emmet es un cabeza dura—dije un poco enfadada

— ¡Pero nadie se esperaba que Bella lo fuese a cumplir!, fue una gran sorpresa. — dijo volteándose para ver a Bella

—Una muy grande— dije suspirando— lo que me preocupa es la reacción de Bella, esto no es precisamente lo que estaba planeado, ¡nos va a matar en la mañana! —dije ya estacionando el carro en el estacionamiento de edificio

— ¿Nos?, ¡si esta fue tú idea! — dijo Rosalie ya saliendo del carro y abriendo la puerta de atrás

—¡Tú fuiste mi cómplice!, así que te corresponde parte de la culpa— dije poniéndome al lado de Rose preparándome para cargar a Bella al apartamento..

—Bueno, igual eso ya lo veremos dentro de algunas horas— dijo agarrando a Bella desde abajo del brazo y apoyándola a ella

—Que dios nos ayude—dije repitiendo lo que hizo Rosalie pero del otro lado de Bella

Llegamos al apartamento sin ningún problema, entramos y dejamos las cosas en el recibidor, caminamos hacia mi habitación para dejar que Bella pasara la noche en una suave cama, yo la pasaría en la sala..No me importaba

Le quitamos los zapatos, la falda y blusa para ponerle uno de mis batones para dormir.

Salimos para acomodar la sala, no faltaban más de dos horas para que amaneciera así que no le dimos mucha importancia, busque mi celular del bolso para llamar a Jasper.

— ¿Amor?, ya llegamos —

—_Que bien, ¿Qué tal Bella?_ — me dijo Jasper

—Está durmiendo como un bebe—le dije soltando una media carcajada

—_Bien, te agradezco por lo de hoy amor, gracias por cuidarla_—

— ¿Y qué tal los chicos? —

—_Pues están riéndose como estúpidos en el medio de la sala— _me dijo Jasper un poco molesto— _es un tema de conversación que no me agrada mucho que digamos_

— ¿Están hablando de Bella no? —no me costaba adivinar mucho la mente de los hombres, era tan simple

—Sí_, igual, pasare la noche aquí, no estoy muy bien para manejar_— dijo al mismo tiempo que pude escuchar unas cuantas risas de fondo por parte de Emmet

—Sí, mejor quédate allá, aunque me cueste admitirlo, es más seguro—

—_Bueno te dejo amor, mañana paso por tu apartamento a verte_ —

—Claro, …._si sobrevivo_—susurre para mi misma

—_¿Qué dijiste amor? No te escuche—_

—¡No nada!, jeje no tiene importancia, ¡un beso, te quiero!—le dije mandándole un beso por celular

—_Igual, te amo_—

—Igual— le dije ya colgando los dos

Bien, ya solo quedaba esperar que Bella se levantara, rezar que estuviera de los mejores ánimos del mundo, que dejara pasar este pequeño accidente y nos fuéramos todas juntas a tomarnos un delicioso café..

Bien, mejor iba guardando mi guardarropa para posibles incendios o ataques de ira que se podrían presentar en unas cuantas horas…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**SORRY por la tremenda demora!!, he tenido muchisimo trabajo de escuela y me ha quitado mucho tiempo!  
tratare de actualizar pronto! cuando encuentre un espacio libre les prometo progresar con el fic..**

**y pues con respecto al capitulo...¿que tal les parecio?  
como vemos fue bella la primera en meter la pata...claro que con ayuda de alice  
como sera la reaccion de bella?..cha cha cha chaaan xD**

**tambien les quiero preguntar una cosa... que prefieren que sea el prox capitulo? un POV de Edward sobre este capitulo o  
un POV de Bella de la continuacion de su resaca por la mañana? xD**

**Gracias a sus rr anteriores!, quisiera nombrarlas pero estoy de paso y no tengo mucho tiempo, pero igual muchas gracias!  
y a los lestores gracias por leer mi historia! y pues animence a dejarme un comentario plis =)**

**Espero sus RR! por fas... me dan aliento xD**

**Cuidence!**


	11. Disfraz

**

* * *

**

NOTA: quiero recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de SM!, yo solo los tomo prestado para mi retorcida imaginacion xD

**Como les prometi, aqui les dejo el capitulo siguiente!, al final no me pude decidir y escogi poner un poco de POV Edward y POV Bella en este capitulo espero y les guste!  
Gracias a sus rr! me encantan!, no saben lo feliz que me hacen cada uno de ellos!,  
quiciera responderle a cada una pero solo puedo pasar por rato a dejarles rapido este capitulo,  
no tengo mucho tiempo como entenderar u.u**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo XI

Disfraz

**POV Edward**

Bueno, de tres cosas estaba totalmente seguro…

1. Tengo a Bella encima de mí

2. Su olor irresistible me estaba volviendo loco

3. No tenía ni la mínima intensión de soltarla

¿Qué se supone que un hombre con un poco de alcohol en sus venas hiciera?..

Sentí como Bella me empujaba del pecho hasta quedar los dos totalmente tumbados al piso, ¡esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos!, Bella no estaba en sus cabales, debia de frenarla, yo queria conquistarla pero no en ese estado..

Pero mi cuerpo no respondia a los mandatos que trasmitia mi cerebro...,era debil.

Lo que provocaba sus dulces labios sobre los míos era una sensación que debería de estar prohibida, eran como una droga, mi marca personal de heroína..

Ya el dorito era caso olvidado, tenía toda aquella boca para mí solo y mi cuerpo se rehusaba en separarse

La agarre de la cintura para no dejar ni un mínimo espacio entre nuestros cuerpos, quería sentir todo su cuerpo contra el mío, era increíble lo que ella me hacía sentir.

—¡ Ey, ey, era solo el "dorito"! — pude escuchar aquella petición, pero mis sentidos estaban todos enfocados en explorar un poco mas ese cuerpo..

Todavía besándola permití a mi mano viajar un poco por aquellas bien formadas curvas hasta llegar a su muslo y agarrarle un poco el trasero, sentía su emoción..

Deje de besarla pero sin en ningún momento separarme de su piel, me deslice por su cuello hasta llegar a su oreja y susurrarle con la poca cordura que me quedaba..

—Si no quieres que pase lo que sabes que pasa, te recomiendo que pares—

—Vamos Edward, todavía siento el sabor del dorito— me susurro Bella derramando la última gota de cordura que tenia..

Volví hacia su boca introduciendo mi lengua en busca de la suya, estábamos en perfecta sincronía, pero sentí un forcejeo por parte de Bella..

De un momento a otro Bella fue separada de mis brazos y arrastrada en camino a la puerta de salida

Trate de poner mis ideas en orden, pero me encontraba demasiado aturdido y en pocas palabras "excitado", ¡todo fue muy rápido! de un momento a otro me encontraba totalmente solo tirado en el piso.

Escuche la puerta cerrase y a un Emmet un poco malhumorado..

—Esa enana no puede ser mas inoportuna por que el tamaño no la deja— decía sentándose donde yo me encontraba tirado

—¡ey!, es mi novia— le dijo Jasper dándole un coscorrón a la cabeza de Emmet

—Pero es la verdad—dijo Emmet ya un poco calmado y sobándose la cabeza—Edward debe de saberlo mejor que yo..¿no es así? — dijo con una sonrisa picara en su cara de payaso..

—Cállate emmet—dije sentándome bien en el piso—pero si estoy de acuerdo, Alice no pudo ser más inoportuna— le dije sonriéndole a Jasper

—Edward te estabas aprovechando de su estado— me dijo Jasper serio— sabes que estuvo mal..

—no digo que este muy orgulloso— dije agarrando mi lata de cerveza—pero no me puedes echar toda la culpa, ella fue la que se me lanzo, soy solo un hombre

—¡si hermano!, Bella se te lanzo como un tigre—dijo Emmet haciendo morisquetas raras con las manos, ya habíamos perdido a Emmet

—Pero también Jasper sabe que yo quiero a Bella, y no del modo material— dije tratando sonar lo más serio posible

—solo estoy tranquilo por ello, me prometiste que sentías algo especial por Bella— dijo Jasper sentándose en el sofá—y espero que sea cierto

—No te mentiría, y lo acabo de afirmar minutos anteriores— dije sin poder evitar que se me saliera una tonta sonrisa—

—espero porque si no tu.. —Pero no continuo por el repentino tono de su celular— ya regreso— dijo parándose en camino a la cocina

Dejándonos solos a Emmet y a mi

—así que nuestro gran Edward Cullen se nos ha enamorado— dijo Emmet dándole un sorbo a su cerveza

—¿enamorado? —le dije con cierta confusión en mi voz— yo nunca he dicho la palabra "enamorado", solo pues……… muy atraído— dije con un poco de recelo, yo me prometí que no me volvería ha enamorar, no después de lo de tanya…

—acéptalo, estas enamorado, lo vi en tus ojos desde que Bella piso este departamento— me dijo muy convencido de sus palabras, pues dicen que " el borracho verdad dice" ¿no?.

—Emmet, no sabes lo que estás diciendo…no estás en tus cabales—

—pero si se lo que digo, y lo sabes—me dijo ya tirando su pote de cerveza vacio al piso— y además…no me vas a decir que ese beso no te ha dejado "caliente"..— me dijo sonriendo

—solo te digo que me ha dejado para una buena visita a la ducha— le dije para dar paso a unas buenas carcajadas por parte de Emmet

—Te recomiendo hermano que no te encierres, date una oportunidad—

—sabes el porqué del encerramiento Emmet— le dije un poco receloso por recordar el pasado

—sí, pero ese pasado no incluye a Bella, no todas son como Tanya y lo sabes—

—sí, lo sé— y claro que lo sabía, Bella no era como Tanya, nunca llegaría a ser como ella

—¿y entonces? —

—Solo necesito….tiempo—

Dicho esto Emmet me dio unas palmadas de apoyo y se dirigió a la cocina con Jasper

No podía olvidar el pasado, por eso soy lo que soy ahora, solo un "playboy" el cual no toma en cerio a ninguna chica y las usa para un momento de diversión. Pero esa actitud solo es un escudo para que ninguna pueda llegar al Edward que soy de verdad…

Pero sin darme cuenta Bella estaba destruyendo aquel disfraz sin ni siquiera proponérselo, ¿sería ella la que me salvaría de este agujero en el que me encuentro?, ¿aquella persona que con su alegre sonrisa y con su olor a cereza me volvía loco?

Pero ya era muy tarde, yo sabía perfectamente aunque no lo quisiera admitir, ......estaba totalmente enamorado de Bella..

**POV Bella.**

"_dorito",……….. "dorito"_ ………..—escuchaba que decía una voz en mi mente—"_dorito", "dorito" "dorito", "dorito"_

—¡ahhh!, ¡cállense! —dije ya desesperada abriendo los ojos de aquel pesado sueño

Pero de inmediato me arrepentí ya que todo comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas en frente de mis ojos, me levante lo más rápido que pude sin antes tropezar con mi mesa de noche mereciéndose unas buenas insultadas…

Corrí hacia mi baño con intensión de ir directo a la poseta, pero no pude llegar así que lo más cercano fue el lavamanos, prácticamente bote todo lo de la noche anterior..

—¿Bella estas bien? —dijo la voz de Alice desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño

—puagg— solté en busca de mi cepillo dental para lavarme la boca y quitarme el mal sabor, ¿que rayos me había pasado?—

No podía recordar nada con respecto a la reunión de ayer, mi memoria llega hasta el momento que todos nos encontrábamos en el piso en la primera ronda del"Verdad o Reto"

Pero de una cosa si estaba totalmente segura, la cabeza de un duende iba ser acribillada..¡Iba a matar ha Alice! Por ella estoy como estoy…

Después de la primera ronda todo se me hacia borroso, me dolía mucho la cabeza para ponerme a recordar, ¡por eso no me gustaba ese juego!, siempre termino yo siendo la víctima, soy un imán para las botellas…

—¿Bella? —dijo Alice con cierto temor en su voz..

Abrí la puerta del baño para encontrarmela recostada con el oído en la puerta del baño

—¿Qué se te ofrece Alice? —le dije tratando de controlar me muy mal humor

—estee….¿co…como te sientes? —dijo mientras iba retrocediendo

—pues como quieres que me sienta si primero tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible y segundo no puedo recordar nada de la noche pasada — le dije malhumorada

—¿no recuerdas nada? —dijo Alice sorprendida

—Después de la primera ronda del juego todo se me hace muy borroso— le dije irritada, odiaba sentirme así

—¿enserio no recuerdas nada nadita? — me volvió a repetir Alice

—te he dicho que no, ¡y todo gracias a ti! — le dije apuntándola—dios sabe que estupideces abre hecho, seguro pase el ridículo

—he he, no precisamente….—pude escuchar Alice susurrar

—¿Qué dijiste Alice? —

—¡No nada! — me dijo notablemente nerviosa, aquí había gato encerrado

—Alice, me vas a decir ya que fue lo que paso—

—no Bella no paso nada— me dijo poniendo una de sus sonrisitas

—no te creo, y me lo vas a decir por las buenas o por las malas— le dije amenazándola y corriendo hacia su cuarto

—¡¿Qué vas hacer Bella?! — dijo Alice persiguiéndome

Entre a su cuarto y fui directo hacia su closet, lo abrí y saque sus mejor par de zapatos de Valentino..

—¡Bella que rayos estas…— pero no pudo continuar al ver que sus mejores zapatos se encontraban ahora en mis manos

—ahora vez…, o me dices la verdad o despídete de tus zapatos— le dije abriendo la ventana y sacando mi mano con ellos agarrados

—¡ni se te ocurra Isabela Swan! — me dijo soltando un grito

—oh claro que me atrevo— le dije meneando los zapatos en el aire— si no me dices la verdad claro…

—Esto lo podemos hablar civilizadamente— me dijo acercándose lentamente hacia mí..

—¡No! , ¡Quédate allá! Si no despídete de tus zapatos Valentino —

En ese momento pude escuchar como la puerta del apartamento se abría y se cerraba

—Alice, aquí le traje el dulce a Bella— dijo Rosalie entrando al cuarto y encontrándonos en aquella situación.. —¡oh por dios!, ¡Bella, esos son los zapatos Valentino de Alice!

—Que pronto estarán volando desde un piso veintisiete— le dije mirando directamente Alice a los ojos

—oh Bella se que lo de ayer estuvo mal pero que te hallas dado los besos con Edward no es razón para desperdiciar tan buenos zapatos! — soltó Rosalie desesperada

Alice voltio hacia ella diciéndole— soltaste la bomba rose…

Me quede estática al momento de razonar aquellas palabras dichas por Rosalie….no podía ser cierto…eso no decía ser cierto…yo…yo....

Y como una película , pasaron todas aquellas imágenes por mi cabeza de Edward y de mi tirados en el piso , ¡besándonos!

De un momento a otro mis piernas perdieron la fuerza suficiente para sostenerme haciendo que callera al suelo sentada soltando los zapatos a mi lado..

Inmediatamente Alice se lanzo en busca de sus zapatos sollozando

—yo…yo.. —dije tratando de hablar coherentemente

—¡oh Bella lo lamento muchísimo! — me dijo Alice abrasándome — mi intensión nunca fue que pasara esto, ¡te lo juro!

—Créele bella—dijo rose parándose en frente de nosotras dos—ninguna de nosotras planeo esto

—¿pero qué..co…como? —

—Tomaste de mas— comenzó a explicarme Alice— y en uno de los reto era que tenias que besar a Edward

—Claro que tenías la opción de tomar otra tapita pero al parecer no considerastes bien— dijo Rosalie sentándose en la cama

—¡y no me detuvieron! —pude decir por fin

—¡ te juro que trate! — me dijo Alice— y lo hice, pero ya se había producido …como digo.."Acción" entre ustedes

—y Edward no fue de gran ayuda—comenzó a decir rose— también estaba algo tomado y se hacía difícil la situación

—oh por dios no…¡qué rayos voy hacer ahora!, como le voy a ver la cara a Edward, — dije desesperada

—vamos Bella cálmate— me dijo Alice poniendo su mano en mi hombro— solo fue un juego, no es el fin del mundo, mas que no tomes a Edward tampoco como un mal muchacho, no se aprovechara de esto

—¿y como estas segura de eso?, el muy vivo se aprovecho de mi estado…— dije un poco molesta de mi misma, mi cuerpo traicionero

—no Bella, piensa que el también estaba tomado, es solo un pobre hombre que tenia a una mujer borracha besándole — dijo Alice

—Dime tu ahora que voy hacer— dije apoyando mi cabeza de la pared

—solo queda esperar al lunes— dijo simplemente rose—ya verás como todo saldrá bien, capaz y ninguno de los muchachos se acuerde de la noche anterior..

¡Y como le pediría a dios que así fuese!, había perdido ante Edward prácticamente, ¡y lo peor de todo era que me había gustado ese beso como ningún otro!

Ya recordaba todo lo sucedido, todas aquellas caricias que Edward me brindaba con aquellas manos de seda recorriéndome y tocando cada centímetro de mi espalda..Seguro el debía de tener experiencia ¿ al final no era un playboy ?, ya debía de saber los puntos débiles de una mujeres..

Pero pude notar su otro Edward en aquella reunión, el que se reía y compartía con sus amigos sin ninguna pizca de picardía ni malicia, un Edward que me….gustaba

¿Sería que el Edward playboy es un….disfraz?

Si era así, ¿Por qué usaba aquella mascara?, aquel ser de cara y cuerpo perfecto siendo un ser humano normal sería el hombre ideal..

Aunque para mi desgracia me he dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

Edward Cullen me estaba atrayendo mucho más de lo que me imaginaba, y eso era nadar en aguas peligrosas…..

* * *

**¿Que tal les parecio?, ¿les gusto?  
como ven les deje un poco de los dos POV , a la final no me pude decidir y tome la idea de poner los dos POVs**

Veremos mas adelante como Edward se va abriendo mas por bella..., pero ahora la cosa es...  
¿bella estara dispuesta ha admitir su enamoramiento por Edward?

**y ahora bien..hehe aqui les va otra preguntita...  
e pensado en como alargar esta historia y pues ¿quicieran que Edward tuviera esa actitud de playboy hacia Bella por mas tiempo?  
o que ya simplemenen valla dejando esa faseta?  
necesito de su opinion! y si tienen alguna idea que les encantaria que estuviera en el fic no duden en decirme! me ayudarian mucho =)  
es que no tengo mucho tiempo por el colegio y si me dan ideas puedo terminar el captulo mucho mas rapido y actualizar praticamente enseguida!**

**Nuevamente gracias por sus RR! =)  
espero y no me abandonen y me sigan comentando!  
creanme que por ellos puedo seguir escribiendo!, me dan muchisimos animoss**

Cuidence!  
kisses and bites! (k)


	12. Nuevo Comienzo

**Hola chicas! aqui les vengo a dejar el capitulo siguiente!  
espero y les gustee...pero primero les quiero SUPER agradecer sus comentarios...a todas!, leo y leo esos comentarios una y otra vez xD, haha enserio!  
quisiera responderle a cada una, pero trato de dejarles el cap lo mas rapido que puedo y solo me basta el tiempo para ello..  
disfruten este capitulo! =)**

* * *

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo XII

Nuevo Comienzo

**Bella POV**

Lunes, el primer día de la peor semana de mi vida….

Me encontraba con Alice entrando ya a la universidad, ¡no había podido dormir más de dos horas desde el sábado!, y me imagino que sabrán el porqué…

—Bella como tu mejor amiga estoy en todo mi derecho de informarte que…..... ¡Tienes las peores ojeras que allá visto en mi vida! —me dijo Alice mirándome detalladamente

—¿oh, enserio Alice?, créeme que si no me dices, no me doy cuenta….—le dije con notorio sarcasmo

—Bueno,¡ tranquila!....yo solo decía—me dijo susurrando lo ultimo

—dios, ¡como desearía que me callera justo un meteorito y me arrastrara al fondo de la tierra!— dije abriendo mi casillero y sacando mis cuadernos, me tocaría enfrentarme a Edward ya en la primera hora.

—Calma Bella, solo respira y ten siempre la mirada en frente,¡ no demuestres estar frustrada!—me dijo Alice para darse media vuelta y dirigirse a su primera clase del día..

Me tarde más de lo normal para llegar al salón, capaz y Alice tenía razón, no debía de tomarle mucha importancia al asunto, y pues ¿fue solo un simple beso no?, solo debía de saber controlar el ego de Edward…

Solo debía de practicar una excusa creíble: "_oh Edward no te creas mucho, solo fue el maldito alcohol que perforo mis venas" _o _"¡te engañe!, esa era mi hermana gemela_"…

No, _que patético._

Di mi último paso que me dirigía al salón de clases esperando encontrarme con un par de ojos verde esmeralda observándome desde la última silla de la fila del medio…

Pero nunca llegaron…

Me quede parada justo al lado de la puerta del salón, ¡Edward no estaba aquí!

Camine un poco desubicada hasta llegar a mi silla, deje caer mi bulto y saque mi cuaderno de notas..

—¡ey Bella! ,¿Qué tal tu fin de semana? — me sobre salte al darme cuenta de que tenia a una persona en frente de mis narices y no me había ni siquiera percatado.

—oh Mike—le dije en modo de saludo—pues nada especial, solo deberes — le dije buscando la clase en mi cuaderno

—claro, claro... entonces…. ¿puedes salir el próximo sábado conmigo? — me dijo directamente Mike intentando nuevamente salir conmigo

—Mike, sabes que por los momentos no estoy en plan de salir con nadie— le dije ya un poco cansada de repetírselo

—bueno, pero nada me cuesta volverlo a intentar ¿no?_— "claro que si, derramas gotas de mi poca paciencia_" — pensé.

—¿Por qué no intentas con Jessica?, se nota que tiene bastante tiempo libre…—le dije volteando hacia mi derecha para captar a un par de ojos curiosos...(logicamente los de Jessica)

—si, ......claro….—me dijo un poco resignado y dándose vuelta en dirección en donde estaba el grupito de Jessica..

Me recosté de la superficie plana de mi mesita, nuevamente me encontraba yo con mis a tormentosos pensamientos, ¿porqué Edward habría faltado hoy?, ¡yo que psicológicamente ya tenía unas 5 excusas que plantearle!

"_Bella, Bella, Bella deja de sufrir"_ — me repetía mi subconsciente

—Pero es que no puedo dejar de pensar en ello— susurre para mí misma tratando de responderle a mi sub.

—¿en que no puedes dejar de pensar? — me pregunto una voz curiosa, nuevamente sorprendiéndome

—¡Angela! —dije colocando mi mano sobre mi pecho— ¡no llegues así de la nada!, mataras a alguien algún día...

—Perdón— dije sentándose al frente de mí, con una silla— solo que vi tu cara de tragedia y no pude evitar acercarme…, además avisaron hace poco que el profesor de cálculo no ha podido venir

—¿tenemos la hora libre?—

—si, prácticamente ya estamos en el tiempo de descanso— me dijo con una sonrisa y suspirando —ahora…. ¿ me puedes decir que te pasa?

La mire por algunos segundos, Ángela era una persona muy de confianza y necesitaba de sabios consejos a parte de los de una duende que andaba por ahí…

—bueno, tu sabes el cuento (dilema) que tengo yo con Edward ¿cierto? — le comencé a explicar

—si— me dijo simplemente

—bueno, resulta que he metido la pata muy al fondo — le dije para dar comienzo al cuento del fin de semana…

_________10 minutos después___________

—Wow— dijo Ángela al termina de escuchar mi historia

—¡dime tu que debería de hacer! — le dije colocando una mano en mi frente para apoyarme en la mesita

—Pues ......yo te recomiendo que hables con Edward—

—¿estás loca?, ¡cómo voy a discutir esto con él precisamente! — le dije mirándole a los ojos

—Bueno, yo siempre he pensado que este tipo de cosas se resuelven hablándolo desde un principio…— me dijo regresándome la mirada

—pero no va a funcionar, no con Edward Cullen, el Playboy numero uno de la ciudad— y claro que no iba a funcionar…, más que mi orgullo no me lo permitía, ¿Por qué debía de ser yo la que lo buscara para alguna posible charla sobre el tema?

—¿ y qué tal si Edward no resulta ser así como dices? —

—Claro que es así— me dije tratando de convencerme a mi misma —además, ¡soy yo la que está en un hueco sin fondo!, primero: me gusta el chico playboy de la ciudad…., segundo: ¡aquel que me dijo de alguna manera ilógica que le gustaba! Y tercero: sé que si termino cayendo más profundo, no voy a poder salir. Ángela, tengo que parar todo esto antes de que sea muy tarde y …y…

—y te enamores—completo mi frase Ángela

—¡exacto! —dije al ver que Ángela entendía mi punto

—pues si ese es el caso, deberías de alejaste de él ¿no?, digo, siempre que sientas que eso es lo correcto…

—pero en donde valla él siempre se encuentra torturándome con su perfecta presencia— dije ya un poco desesperada

—pues si él muestra ese interés en ti, ¿no crees tú que ese sentimiento sea genuino? — me dijo Ángela seria

¿Edward queriéndome de verdad?, ¿eso sería posible?., ¿aquel que he visto coquetearle a todas las mujeres?, aunque bueno, tampoco que llevara años conociendolo asi que....¡ no Bella!, no te ilusiones…

—solo es un juego para él, lo toma como un reto — le dije ya soltando mi profundo pesar— es solo cuestión de orgullo, no hay nada de sentimientos involucrados por parte de él.

—hay Bella, ya eso lo debes de descubrir por ti misma— me dijo levantándose de la silla y saliendo del salón dejándome totalmente sola..

¿Cómo podría Edward sentir algo especial por mi?, le gustaba de seguro por no caer ante sus pies y no besar cada huella de zapato que dejara marcada en el piso, solo le debería de dar curiosidad….Además, la de los sentimientos soy yo, las que va a sufrir soy yo, la que va a quedar en ridículo soy yo, ósea, ¡todo yo!

Debía de alejarme de él definitivamente, se olvidaría de mí y se buscaría una nueva diversión para pasar el rato, ....igual, mujeres le sobraban…

Salí del salón en dirección al patio de comida para encontrarme con Alice, ahora que lo pienso , no había visto a Jasper desde el sábado que nos fue a visitar al departamento de Alice.., ya que debido a mi autoestima de este fin, decidieron que era mejor que pasara los días restantes en el apartamento de Alice junto a ella y Rosalie.

—¡Bella por aquí! — ubique ha Alice sentada en una mesa con Jasper al lado

—Prima, esas ojeras no te favorecen— me dijo bromeando Jasper al momento de sentarme en la mesa con ellos

—no quieras hacerte el gracioso Gaspi—

—¿y qué tal te fue con todo Bella? — me dijo Alice en forma casi "confidente " por así decir..

—pues nada importante, el profesor falto hoy y tuvimos la hora libre— le dije de forma despreocupada

—¡qué envidia, yo tuve que exponer un súper análisis!, historia contemporánea..."puagg"— me dijo Jasper poniendo una cara graciosa

—¡Bella!, sabes de lo que te hablo…— me dijo Alice apoyándose de la mesa para poder acercarse un poco más a mí.

—Pues no paso nada Alice— le dije tratando de no discutir este tema en frente de mi primo, pero al parecer Alice no entendía el mensaje ..

—¿pero cómo no va a pasar?, ¿ qué le dijiste?, ¿qué te dijo?, ¿ que….— pero no la deje continuar colocando mi mando en su boca para callarla

—Alice… ¿te puedes callar?, no vino— dije simplemente sin querer dar más detalles en frente de Jasper que miraba curioso la conversación

—¡¿no vino?!,¡ todo el fin de semana preocupadas por este día para que simplemente no viniera! — dijo Alice quitando mi mano de su boca

—¿de que hablan? — nos pregunto Jasper

—¡pues de que…..— pero nuevamente le corte la oración a Alice interrumpiéndola

—¡ya Alice!, está bien, no se digno a venir ¿y qué?, ya decidí no darme mala vida por….— pero esta vez fue a mí a quien interrumpieron, pero no fue ni Alice ni Jasper…

—¿Quién no se digno a venir? — me dijo de repente una voz aterciopelada desde mi espalda

Voltee con la esperanza de que fuera un producto de mi imaginación y de que en verdad él, no se encontrara parado detrás de mí…

Pero como dije antes…..mi suerte juega a mi contra…

—Edward— dije en susurro al frente de su perfecta persona…

**POV Edward**

Odiaba levantarme un lunes por la mañana, mas si el fin de semana no había podido dormir bien..

¡era un zombi inerte!, como mucho debía de tener 3 horas de sueño solamente montadas. La única razón por la cual me estaba levantando era porque quería ir a la universidad, queria ver a Bella, y pues disculparme por el descontrol que tuve con ella encontrándose en su estado el viernes pasado.

Yo podría ser de todo, pero mi madre me había enseñado modales…

Me encontraba ya bañado y listo para salir cuando Emmet me detuvo

—¡ey hermano, hoy hay juego! , ¿Qué haces vestido así? — me dijo señalando mi blue yeans

—¡rayos!, se me paso por completo el partido! — dije soltando inmediatamente mi maletín para buscar mi uniforme de futbol, ¿ como se me pudo haber olvidado?

—se que Bella te tiene mal, pero por favor que no interfiera en el equipo— me dijo Emmet con una sonrisa burlona

Ya encontrado mi uniforme, me cambie de inmediato y fui en busca de mi termo y toalla.

La disculpa de Bella tendría que esperar a después del partido…

……………

Al llegar al campo de la universidad, Emmet y yo nos dirigimos a los vestidores para reunirnos con el equipo completo, apenas entramos camense con mi trabajo...

—Les recuerdo que estamos en semis finales chicos, debemos de dar el 120 % en este partido— les dije al equipo como capitán que era— ¡asgámosle el honor al esguince de Jasper! Ya que no nos puede acompañar en el partido de hoy

—¡si capitán! — me respondió todo el equipo

—¡Entonces salgamos a darle una buena golpiza a esos perdedores!— les dije levantando mi puño en señal de triunfo

—¡si! — respondieron todos animados, ese era parte de mi responsabilidad

Salimos al campo y nos colocamos en nuestras posiciones, ya era hora de comenzar el juego..

Sonó el silbato dando inicio al partido…

___________1 hora después___________

—¿y vistes como metí ese último gol?, ¡fue asombroso!, todo un momento de victoria—

—Claro que si, fue increíble— le dije a Emmet felicitándolo por el gol de la victoria

—¡Seguro! — Dijo orgulloso — se lo dedique a Rose

—si, la pude ver en la barra dando apoyo y fulminado a las del equipo contrario, toda una gran ayuda — le dije soltando una carcajada, una persona con media neurona era capaz de entender que no debía de meterse con Rosalie..

—Esa es mi chica, que hablando del tema,¡ tengo que ir a verme con ella en la cafetería! — Dicho esto salió corriendo por los pasillos dejándome caminando solo

Estaba en dirección a mi salón de primera hora, dejaría mis cosas en mi mesa y saldría al patio en busca de Bella, pero al llegar me detuve en la puerta al escuchar una voz endemoniadamente conocida..

—¿estás loca?, ¡cómo voy a discutir esto con él precisamente! —pude escuchar decir a Bella en el salón

—Bueno, yo siempre he pensado que este tipo de cosas se resuelven hablándolo desde un principio…—le respondio la amiga creo llamda "Jesiba o Jessica", calmada

¿de qué estarían discutiendo?, ¿de algún chico?, ¿de algún novio?....!¿ Bella tendría novio?!, imposible….¡no podía!, repentinamente la sangre me comenzó a hervir de manera inexplicable..

—pero no va a funcionar con Edward Cullen, el Playboy numero uno de la ciudad— aclaro ella de un modo el cual mis oídos no pudieron escuchar mal en ningún momento ,ey....esperen....., ¿ella había dicho Edward Cullen?

—¿ y qué tal si Edward no resulta ser así como dices? — explico su amiga de gafas, ¡entonces si estaban hablando de mi!

—Claro que es así— dijo Bella —además, ¡soy yo la que está en un hueco sin fondo!, primero: me gusta el chico playboy de la ciudad…., segundo: ¡aquel que me dijo de alguna manera ilógica que le gustaba! Y tercero: sé que si termino cayendo más profundo, no voy a poder salir. Ángela, tengo que parar todo esto antes de que sea muy tarde y …y…

"_No puede ser que vaya a decir lo que creo que va a decir"_ —pensé

—y te enamores—completo su amiga segura de sus palabras..

¿enamorada de mi?,¿ la misma Bella Swan que me declaro la 2da guerra mundial desde el primer día que piso esta universidad?.

—¡exacto! — dijo Bella lo suficientemente audible para que no me quedara ninguna duda…

¿Ahora que debía de hacer ya sabiendo que yo le atraía a Bella?, ¡pues pensar inteligentemente!, yo tenía en claro que estaba enamorado de Bella desde el primer día que la ví en el apartamento de Jasper, entonces…¿Por qué no usar estos conocimientos a mi favor?, asi las cosas serian más fáciles..

—pues si ese es el caso deberías de alejaste de él ¿no?, digo, siempre que sientas que eso es lo correcto…— ¡NO!, ¡¿qué le está diciendo esa chica?!

—pero en donde valla el siempre se encuentra torturándome con su perfecta presencia— dijo Bella

—pues si él muestra ese interés en tí, ¿no crees tú que ese sentimiento sea genuino? — le dijo la de gafas muy sabiamente…, ¿por algún motivo me la encontraba persiguiendo no?, era lógico...

—solo es un juego para él, lo toma como un reto — dijo Bella con una voz sombría— es solo cuestión de orgullo, no hay nada de sentimientos involucrados por parte de él.

¿Esa era la opinión que Bella tenia de mí?,¿ que solo lo tomaba como un simple juego?, ¡pues que equivocada estaba!, podría ser que al principio fuese así, pero al final me termine enamorando de ella. Seguro tenía ese concepto de por los primeros días en que nos conocimos, y pues podría tener razón, muchas veces soy un cretino.. ¡Pero por ella era capaz de cambiar!, dejaría mi mascara de lado y le demostraría a Bella el verdadero Edward Cullen.

No pude aguantar y salí en dirección al patio de comida sin terminar de escuchar aquella conversación, ¡me encontraba de alguna manera feliz!, solo debía de demostrarle a Bella que podría quererla solo a ella..

¿Pero como haría eso?, ¿como la terminaría de enamorar?

Luego de unos 10 minutos de caminar sin sentido alguno por el patio y ser felicitado por el juego de esta mañana, pude visualizar como Bella se sentaba a espaldas de donde yo me encontraba en esos momentos parado..

Así que decidí que era hora de actuar

Comencé a caminar en dirección a la mesa acercándome cuidadosamente por detrás de Bella, llegando justo en la parte de la conversación donde debía de hacer presencia..

—¡ya Alice!, está bien, no se digno a venir ¿y qué?, ya decidí no darme mala vida por….— y allí fue donde decidí interrumpir

—¿Quién no se digno a venir? — le dije suavemente desde su espalda, sabiendo que hablaba de mí.

Vi como poco a poco volteaba su cabeza por su hombro derecho completamente hacia mí, en aquella dulce cara tenía una mueca de a ver visto a un fantasma…

—Edward— dijo en un susurro que pude escuchar perfectamente..

¿Qué debía de hacer en esos momentos? ¿Cómo debía de comportarme?, pues deje que mi cuerpo pensara solo y se dejara guiar por el instinto..

—Hola — le dije simplemente para luego plantarle un beso en su mejilla derecha y luego otro mas lento en la izquierda…,dejando que se asomara un adorable sonrojo..

Aquí iniciaba mi nuevo comienzo…

* * *

**Hello Everyone! =)**

**¿que tal les pareció el capitulo? les gusto?, ¡espero que si! =D  
gracias a TODAS por los consejos!, ya me han dado una mejor idea de como seguir con la historia, muchas gracias de veras!  
ya ven que he puesto los dos POVS de nuevo, sentí que este capítulo lo requería hehe  
bueno como continuara la historia? .....ya Edward sabe que bella está comenzando a enamorarse de él!, ¿ como la terminara de enamorar?  
¿bella se dejara conquistar?....ya lo veremos mas adelante =)**

**También en los proxs capítulos aparecerá nuestro querido Jake =D**

**Mil Gracias por sus RR!  
pude terminar este capítulo rápido gracias a ellos! enserio.... plis, sigan comentando! =)**

**Y también gracias por los que han puesto esta historia como uno de sus Favoritos! y los que dejan Alertas!, también me hacen muy feliz!  
y a los lectores espero que les siga gustando la historia! =)  
y pues anímense a dejarme un rr ...**

**Cuidense!  
Kisses and bites! (k)**


	13. Amigos

**NOTA: quiero recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de SM!, yo solo los tomo prestado para mi retorcida imaginacion xD**

**Bueno, aqui tienen el nuevo capitulo!, espero y le guste!  
wow, gracias por todos esos comentarios!!! =D, me encantan cada unoo!  
no dejen de mandarme un RR!, son mi fuente de inspiracion!  
bueno, estoy apuradita asi que se los dejo rapido!  
aqui lo tienen... difrutenlo !**

* * *

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo XIII

Amigos

Bella POV

—Edward—dije en frente de su perfecta persona…

Se encontraba en frente de mi con su uniforme de futbol que por cierto, le quedaba de maravilla..

—Hola —dijo el simplemente para inclinarse más hacia mí, ¡oh por dios, había sobrepasado el límite de mi barrera personal! , pero de sorpresa sentí un cálido beso en mi mejilla derecha y luego se dirigió a mi otra mejilla dándole un beso más largo que el anterior…

Inmediatamente sentí como subía la sangre a mis traicioneras mejillas…, ¡no debía de reaccionar así!, maldición…

—¿Edward que tal les fue en el partido? — pregunto Jasper desde el otro lado de la mesa..

—Bien, ganamos por supuesto— dijo sin dejar de mirarme, aquella mirada que estaba perforando cada barrera..

—¿y la final cuando es? — pregunto ahora Alice aparentemente interesada..

—Están cuadrando la fecha, no es precisa todavía— dijo Edward sin darle mucha importancia—Bella— dijo con su aterciopelada voz— ¿me brindarías unos 10 minutos de tu tiempo?

¿Me estaba pidiendo que charláramos?, ¿Edward Cullen?

—ehhh…—no sabía que decir, estaba un poco sorprendida por aquella actitud supuestamente "normal"

—Por favor— me dijo Edward mirándome con una sonrisa tranquila en su rostro

¿Cómo decirle que no?

—Bueno— dije un poco desconfiada para simplemente levantarme de la mesa y seguir a Edward a una zona un poco apartada del patio de la universidad

Pude ver un pequeño jardín el cual estaba adornado por muchas flores azules y amarillas, era precioso..

—wow, no sabía que existía este jardín— dije sorprendida tocando algunas flores

—Casi nadie sabe de él, no se toman la molestia de venir por estos lugares— dijo Edward alertando mis sentidos

Esperen un minuto,…. ¿me encontraba con Edward….sola, en un jardín alejado de la universidad donde aparentemente nadie ocurría visitar?

Oh oh..

—tranquila Bella, no te traje aquí con ninguna mala intensión— me dijo Edward adivinando mis pensamiento—te traje para ……….pedirte una disculpa…

—¡¡_¿Queeeeeeeee?!!_ — grito mi subconsciente incapaz de procesar aquellas simples palabras..

—¿co..como dices? — le pregunte para comprobar si mis oídos habían escuchado bien y no era otro juego de mi mente

—Que lo siento Bella — dijo ahora mirándome cara a cara— fui un cabeza dura el día de la reunión en casa de Emmet, no debí de comportarme como lo hice estando tú en ese estado, solo me he dejado llevar y pues lo siento….—dijo para desviar ahora mi mirada de la suya

¡Esto era de película! ,no lo podía creer, ¡tenía a Edward disculpándose al frente de mis narices!, y lo peor de todo es que se escuchaba…..sincero.

—se que no me crees en estos momentos—comenzó hablar el nuevamente—pero Bella, te aseguro que a pesar de nuestro "juego", o como lo quieras llamar, nunca he tenido en mente hacerte algún tipo de daño, yo no sería capaz…—dijo ahora volviendo su intensa mirada a mí y acercándose un poco mas

Si era un sueño por favor,¡ que no despertara jamás!

—yo…no sé qué decir— dije desviando ahora yo mi mirada de la suya…,¿Por qué este cambio tan repentino?

—solo te pido tu perdón es estos momentos, me bastaría con eso— dijo agarrando mi mano y encerrarla entre la suya, que gran sensación provocaba aquello…— y pues, quiero comenzar desde cero contigo Bella…

—¿comenzar de nuevo? — estaba un poco mas tapada de lo normal

—si—dijo ahora dándome una pequeña caricia a la mano que estaba sosteniendo— no comencé en buen pie contigo, y esa no es la forma con la que quiero hacer las cosas..

—¿ y qué quieres hacer? — pregunte siempre a la defensiva

—quiero estar contigo—dijo acercándose un poco mas a mi,_._— y te quiero demostrar que las cosas pueden ser diferentes..

—¿tu quieres estar conmigo?, oh vamos Edward…, no hay necesidad de mentir para disculparte — le dije sin creérmelo

—pero no te estoy mintiendo..¿porque debería? —

—solo mírame— le dije alejándome solo un poco, separando mi mano de la de el— tantas mujeres hermosas y te gusta la flacucha pálida..

—Pues esta flacucha pálida es la más hermosa ante mis ojos— dijo nuevamente eliminando la distancia que había creado antes— y también la más sincera y alegre que ande por aquí.

—no me engañes Edward, no es divertido— le dije mirando al piso— además, ¿Cómo se yo que me estás diciendo la verdad?, siendo como eres..

—te demostrare que puedo cambiar— me dijo agarrándome del mentón para obligarme a verlo a sus bellos ojos— y si es necesario dejar de respirar, lo haría Bella..

—Pues si dejas de respirar, no me podrás demostrar nada Edward— le dije soltando una pequeña risa, me estaba convenciendo..

—Ah bueno, tienes razón—dijo también soltando una carcajada— y….¿qué dices?

—yo….—dije pensándolo bien por última vez, ¿realmente valía la pena arriesgarse por Edward?, pero se escuchaba tan sincero en sus palabras, igual, ya yo estaba atrapada por el..

—¿tu? — dijo el un poco nervioso, definitivamente este no era el Edward arrogante que había conocido

—Acepto tu propuesta de comenzar desde cero— le dije sonriéndole— pero si te veo en tu súper faceta de playboy, se acaba todo…—le dije seria

—¡por supuesto! — dijo ahora sonriéndome de una manera que no había visto nunca de el— entonces…—dijo peinándose el cabello con su mano, no sabiendo que hacer..

Me estaba gustando mucho este Edward..

—Bueno, me llamo Bella Swan, soy bastante torpe y me gustan muchos los perros, mi color favorito es el verde y me encanta el helado de frutilla— le dije estirando mi mano en modo de saludo, ¿esto es comenzar de cero no?

Vi como Edward se relajo al instante, estrechando su mano con la mía

—mucho gusto, me llamo Edward Cullen y soy bastante cabeza dura a veces— me dijo sonriendo, provocándome una pequeña risa— tengo un perro llamado Ed y me encanta la pasta..

—¿tienes un perro llamado Ed? —dije sin poder esconder mi sonrisa

—el nombre no se lo puse yo, fue mi mama— aclaro rápidamente— ella decía que así nunca se le olvidaría el nombre..

—me parece encantador—

—algún día te lo presentare, le encantaras— dijo viendo su reloj de mano—debemos de volver, ya pronto sonara la alarma.

—claro, toca historia— dije con notorio fastidio en mi voz

Edward le dio la espalada al pequeño jardín donde nos encontrábamos y estiro su mano hacia mi..

—¿vamos? —me pregunto mostrándome sus blancos y perfectos dientes

Este hombre iba a ser mi perdición..

Casi sin dudar, le tome la mano, no podía creerlo..

—entonces, ¿oficialmente somos amigos? — me pregunto Edward antes de llegar al patio de la universidad

—si no lo arruinas, claro— le dije con una tonta sonrisa en mi cara

—ya verás que no seré más un playboy— dijo tocándose el corazón con su otra mando libre

—entonces…—pero no me dejo continuar

—claro que tu serias una excepción, ¿no? — dijo mostrándome una de sus sonrisas payasas..

—no— dije soltando mí mano de la de él para caminar un poco al frente bromeando

—Sabes que no te molestaría— dijo alcanzándome por detrás y obstruyéndome el paso siempre sonriendo..

—Edward— le dije reprochándole divertida, no podía pedirlo perfecto ¿no?..

—te he dicho que cambiaria , ¿pero qué hay de malo tener un amigo playboy?

—¿y no puede ser un amigo normal? —

—si, pero no sería divertido— dijo dándome un rápido beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo por el patio ..

Me quede plasmada en el medio del patio escuchando como sonaba la alarma que indicaba que el receso se había acabado..

¿Qué podía hacer?, ¡me encontraba realmente feliz!, estúpidamente feliz…

¿Debía de estar arrepentida?, claro que no…, Edward había sido sincero conmigo, no había duda de ello, y ahora podíamos llamarnos amigos..

—Amigos— dije en vos baja y dirigiéndome al salón de historia

Pero acaso……… ¿esto estaría mal?, …….pues si lo estaba, ¡que lastima!…, no tenia intensión de echarme hacia atrás..

Entre al salón para dirigirme a mi asiento de siempre, todavía Edward no había entrado..

Me senté sacando mi cuaderno y libro de historia, para luego perderme en mis pensamientos y mirar al asiento vacío que tenia al lado..

—Siéntense—dijo entrando la profesora al salón—

¿Acaso Edward no vendría a la clase?

—Pasare asistencia— dijo la profesora— Mike

—aquí—

—Ángela— siguió diciendo la profesora

—Presente—

—Er.. — pero no continuo por el repentino abrir de la puerta

Y todo el salón quedo en silencio..

—lamento mucho el retraso profesora— dijo aquel ser de perfectos ojos dorados, ahora bañado y cambiado

—señor Cullen, aquí tengo su pase, puede ir a sentarse…— dijo la profesora siguiendo con la lista

Pude ver como Edward caminaba entre las mesas hasta llegar a la suya que estaba a mi lado, coloco su bolso a un lado y luego se voltio para dedicarme una perfecta sonrisa..

Y así fue como trascurrió el resto de las clases…

----------------3 horas despues----------------------

—¡¿Cómo que..!¿ que?, ¿cuando? ¿Como? — decía Alice agarrando sus cosas del casillero para irnos..

—¿Por qué tengo que repetir las cosas dos veces? — le dije sacando mis cosas también

—¡pero cuéntame bien!, ¿ que paso? — decía ya teniendo todas sus cosas en orden

—el se disculpo por lo que paso el viernes — dije comenzando el relato— y pues después de una charla lo importante es que me pidió que comenzáramos desde cero.

—¡¿enserio?!, ¿Qué le dijiste?,¿ aceptaste? — comenzó a bombardear Alice

—pues……. si— dije sonriendo

—¡ahhhhh! — Grito Alice de la nada dando mini saltos alrededor mío— ¡yo sabía!, ¡yo sabía!

—¿ te puedes quedar quieta Alice? — dije al notar que casi todos nos estaban observando

—perdón,¡ es que me emociona muchísimo! —

—¿Por qué? — le pregunte no sabiendo que podría tener en esa cabeza

—pues porque me alegra que Edward este comenzando a ser el de antes— dijo ella simplemente saliendo por la gran puerta de la universidad.

—ah, me acuerdo que me habían comentado algo al respecto— dije tratando de recordar

—si, pero no me siento con el derecho de contártelo, debería de hacerlo el mismo Edward — dijo sentándose en unos banquitos para esperar a Jasper

—tampoco te estoy presionando para que me lo cuentes, soy capaz de esperar— le dije sentándome a su lado, y era verdad, solo debía de esperar a que Edward me agarrara la suficiente confianza ¿no?

—Bueno, hablando del rey de roma— dijo Alice señalando hacia atrás de mi espalda

En su perfecta persona, se encontraba saliendo junto a Jasper por la puerta de la universidad. Jasper al ubicarnos nos señalo para comenzar a dirigirse hacia nosotras..

Oh por dios….¡aquella chaqueta le quedaba endemoniadamente bien!, ¿habría algo que no se le diera?

—Bella—me dijo Jasper a penas llegar— voy a tener que ir al médico para que me revisen el tobillo, quiero ver como sigue, y pues… ¿ puedes llegar sola a casa?

—pues cla…— pero no pude continuar por ser interrumpida

—yo la llevo— dijo Edward llegando por detrás de Jasper — no puedo dejar que se valla caminando

—oh Edward, no importa, no me molesta ir…— pero nuevamente no me dejo continuar..

—Bella, yo te llevo— dijo mirándome haciendo que fuera incapaz de negarme.., no podía ser que tuviera ese poder sobre mi.

—oh gracias Edward, me quedo mas tranquilo, así Alice me puede acompañar—dijo Jasper levantando ha Alice del banco..

—claro amor— dijo Alice dándole un rápido beso—ya Bella se encuentra muy bien acompañada ¿no Bella?— decía ella con una sonrisa picara

—claro que si—respondió Edward por mi— asi que pueden ya ir yéndose..

—¡oye!, no me estés botando Edward Cullen — decía Alice caminado ya hacia el carro de Jasper

—vamos amor—decía Jasper calmándola y llevándosela al carro

—dios—suspire levantándome del banquito para ponerme al lado de Edward — no me queda de otra que aceptar tu invitación

—claro que no— me decía poniendo una sonrisa arrogante— no podrás nunca negarme nada , vete acostumbrando

—¿a si?, ¿ y como estas tan seguro de eso? — le pregunte colocando mis dos manos en mi cintura

—Créeme que tengo mis métodos— me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla nuevamente, haciendo que un poco de sangre subiera a mis mejillas— me encanta cuando haces eso— me dijo sonriendo para darse vuelta y dirigirse al estacionamiento

—_Rayos…—_pensé

No pude hacer mas nada que seguirle. En el camino sentí miradas curiosas y miradas acecinas por parte de las chicas, se me había olvidado la influencia que tenia Edward en esta universidad..

—Ven bella— me dijo Edward acercándose a un hermoso carro plateado

—¿tú no tenias una moto? — le pregunte un poco curiosa, siempre le vi andando con la moto

—sí, pero esa la uso cuando mi carro está dañado, yo amo a mi volvo— me decía sonriendo como un niño con su juguete— así que entra.. —dijo el entrando por la parte del conductor..

Antes de entrar al volvo, volví a sentir miradas atrás de mi, gire un poco sobre mi hombro para encontrarme una fila de mujeres mirándome con respectivo odio en sus miradas, sobre todo esa tal Lauren que encabezaba la fila…

Definitivamente andar con Edward traería sus consecuencias…

* * *

**hello everyone!=D  
y que tal les parecio este capitulo? a mi me gusto mucho!  
¡ya estan en una relacion de "amigos"!,como terminara eso? xD  
Edward hara lo posible para terminar de enamorar a bella, ya veremos que hara!**

**ahora, ¿quicieran que el prox capitulo fuera un POV Edward?  
o continuo?  
diganme plis =)**

nuevamente gracias a sus RR!, ya van por los 162!!!, muchisimas gracias T-T  
sigan comentando!, me alegran muchisimo y me ayudan bastante!

**Plis comenteeen! =D  
y cuidense!**

**kisses and bites! (k)**


	14. Noche de peliculas

**NOTA: quiero recordar que ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad exclusiva de SM!, yo solo los tomo prestado para mi retorcida imaginacion xD**

**Bueno, aqui les vengo a traer el nuevo capitulo! espero y les guste.... y me quiero disculpar ante mano por no traerle su POV Edward!, lo que pasa es que este capitulo requeria un POV Bella!, les prometo ante mano que en el proxs capi les traigo su POV edward!, encerio, igual, les prometo que este capitulo va ser de su agrado!,  
y gracias a los RR! diosss faltan poco para los 200!, no saben lo felizzzzzz que eso me hace!, y para ser mi primer fic es mas de lo que me esperaba!  
sigan comentandome pliss!, demaciada motivacion me dan!todosss los rr!, me los leo minimo 2 veces cada uno xD  
bueno aqui les dejo el cap, y tambien quiero agradecerle a ****I'm Rakel! por la ayuda en este capitulo! fue parte de la inspiracion xD  
de seguro la tendremos mas seguido =)********...enjoy it! =D********...enjoy it! =D**...enjoy it! =D

* * *

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo XIV

Noche de peliculas

POV Bella

Han pasado dos semanas desde lo ocurrido con Edward, y les puedo confesar que….¡ han sido dos semanas realmente geniales!, me costaba admitirlo pero la compañía de Edward me alegraba muchísimo, él sin duda, quitándole el cabeza hueca que tiene algunas veces, puede ser el mejor hombre sobre la tierra…y no, no estoy exagerando, se ha comportado de una manera sumamente gentil y ha estado muy atento de mi..Dígame en aquella clase de deporte que tuvimos la semana pasada….

—_¡Bella cuidado! —me gritaron frenéticamente desde mi espalda, pero el grito llego demasiado tarde a mi cerebro, de un momento a otro sentí como la pelota de futbol se estampaba directamente en toda mi cara bajándome directamente del mundo de rosas que me encontraba momentos anteriores._

_Y claro, dejándome desmayada en el suelo.._

—_¡oh Bella!, ¡reacciona! — Escuchaba decir a lo muy lejos de mí— vamos Bella…—seguía esta voz diciéndome notoriamente preocupada_

_Al encontrarme ya consiente decidí abrir lentamente los ojos, aunque me doliera toda santa parte de mi cara.., pero casi me volví a desmayar al ver a aquel ser de alias "individuo soy todo perfecto" tan cerca de mí, podía prácticamente sentir su respiración en mi cara.._

—_wow, por fin abres los ojos— me dijo sentándose en la silla que había al lado de la cama donde me encontraba_

—_¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí Edward? — le dije tratando de recordar lo que había pasado_

—_te dieron un pelotazo en clase de deportes, trataron de advertirte pero fue demasiado tarde— dijo jugando con unos mechones rebeldes de mi cabello.._

—_oh….ya recuerdo—dije sobándome la cabeza—pero..¿qué haces aquí?_

—_por casualidad estaba pasando por el gimnasio y escuche un alarmante "¡Bella, cuidado!" y plaf, cuando voltee ya estabas tumbada en el suelo— dijo ya dejando de jugar con mi cabello— y pues al verte tirada en el suelo inconsciente, corrí hacia tu rescate trayéndote entre mis grandes y varoniles brazos— dijo mostrando una sonrisa estúpidamente sexy_

— _¡Ja!, ya quisieras tú— le dije soltando una mini risa dándole un golpe en el hombro —¿ pero no has perdido alguna clase?, seguro que si, y por mi culpa….—dije avergonzada_

—_oh vamos Bella, tu eres más importante que cualquier materia que den en este lugar— me dijo pellizcándome el cachete derecho— estaba preocupado.._

_No saben lo bien que sonaron aquellas simples palabras en esos labios perfectos…_

—_Gracias—le dije en susurro tratando de esconder el sonrojo que comenzaba ha aparecer en mis mejillas.._

—_Siempre a la orden para ti— me dijo dándome un pequeño beso en mi mano_

_¿Cómo podía ser tan absolutamente perfecto?_

Después de eso hemos estado almorzando juntos, claro que también con Alice y Jasper , ya que por los momentos no me atrevía a estar a solas con él. No le había visto hasta ahora ninguna faceta de playboy, estaba siendo consideradamente normal, claro, que siempre se le permitía alguna broma como las que menudamente me hace..¿Cómo cuales?, pues eran simples palabras que las tomábamos con un juego entre nosotros..

Nuestra clase de "amistad" estaba tomando bastante confianza, cuando no nos veíamos en la universidad, nos escribíamos simples mensajes como: "que haces?" ó un "ya estas dormido?", definitivamente se estaba haciendo costumbre…

¡Era viernes!, el ultimo día de una larga semana, nos merecíamos un poco de diversión, así que habíamos quedado que como la última reunión fue en casa de Emmet, esta se hiciera en el apartamento de Jasper y mío, sería una noche de películas..

Quedamos que llegarían a las 6 de la tarde, por lo que eran las 4, decidí darme una ducha y ponerme una ropa cómoda y sencilla, por lo que opte por vestir un mono de licra negro con una playera rosada de "Pucca" que tanto me gustaba. Sabía que esto no le iba a agradar nada ha Alice, pero quería estar cómoda a la hora de ver las pelis.

Al terminar de limpiar más o menos la sala y el comedor, me fije en el reloj de pared que estaba guindado encima del televisión, eran las 5:30pm, los muchachos comenzaría a llegar a eso de las 6 de la tarde así que ya de paso podría ir preparando algunos bocadillos, ya que como Jasper no se encontraba por una "emergencia" de Alice, debía de hacerlo yo sola..

Comencé a sacar las provisiones que Jasper siempre guardaba en el estante, hasta que me encontré con una muy peculiar..

—Doritos…— dije agarrando la bolsa y transportando mi mente unas semanas atrás, donde Edward y yo sufrimos ese pequeño accidente. Debía de ser sincera, no podía olvidar aquel beso, la sensación de sus labios sobre los míos no era una cosa de juego, y no hablemos de sus caricias y…

¡No Bella!, deja ya de pensar en eso, solo llevamos poco tiempo de ser amigos…

Pero mi corazón estaba pidiendo algo mas, estaba inquieto cada vez que estaba con él, ¿no debía de esperar?, pero es que la atención que estaba recibiendo por parte de el no me ponía las cosas fáciles..

Cuando termine de echarle queso a los nachos, escuche el timbre sonar, inconscientemente mire el reloj del horno dando las 5:45..¿ quién podría ser?, ninguno de los chicos resultaba ser tan puntual.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta del recibidor quitándome el delantal que me había puesto. Abrí la puerta encontrándome con mi dios personal de esmeraldas verdes parado frente a mí con unos vaqueros desgastados y una polera azul oscura que le quedaba de modelo, más que trayendo consigo una pizza.

—¿puedo pasar? —pregunto sonriéndome y levantando una ceja, obviamente me había quedado viéndolo más de lo que era necesario.

—cla..claro—respondí dándole paso al apartamento.

Camino a través del comedor hasta llegar a la cocina, me quede en el marco de la puerta viendo como colocaba la pizza en el barandal con extremada elegancia, todo en él era así, perfecto. Luego volteo para quedar con su penetrante mirada sobre la mía, haciendo que mis mejillas enrojecieran de un exagerado rojo, como odiaba a mi débil cuerpo por reaccionar así, estando él aun en bastante distancia hacia que yo quedara como la niña de diez años..

Pero hoy le notaba un poco más raro de lo normal…, y eso me ponía nerviosa

—y….¿en dónde está Jasper? — pregunto rompiendo el silencio que repentinamente se había formado.

—eh....a quedado con Alice desde esta tarde, deben de llegar en cualquier momento— le dije disimulando estar buscando algo en la nevera, algo que según yo , no encontraba..

—uh.. —dijo simplemente— así que…¿estamos solos? — pregunto de repente colocándose atrás de mi alertando mis sentidos..

—Oh no Edward Cullen—dije volteándome para mirarlo perspicazmente, me sonrió como solo él lo sabía hacer. A esto me puse nerviosa y camine hacia donde minutos anteriores había dejado los nachos.

—¿ me tienes miedo? — me dijo apoyándose del barandal que estaba detrás de mí, agarrándome de sorpresa con esa pregunta..

¿Podría ser esto otra vez nuestro juego de palabras?, pues si era así, ¿Por qué debía de ganar siempre él?

A esto me di media vuelta para encararlo, pero a eso me arrepentí de inmediato al encontrarme con su profunda mirada, la cual brillaba más de lo normal.

—¿a que debería de tenerle miedo? —logre responderle viéndole a la cara, pude ver por algunos microsegundos como lo había sorprendido, ¿acaso se esperaba que me intimidara?, pero sabía que dos podían estar en este juego.

Pero no se quedo atrás, siempre viéndome a los ojos, se acerco a mi acorralándome entre el barandal que tenia atrás y sus dos bien formados brazos, acercando su cuerpo al mío…

Oh no, esta escena se me hacia conocida…

—Pues a mí— susurro a muy pocos centímetros de mi cara, sintiendo su suave respiración, gracias a dios nuevamente tenía algo en la cual me estaba apoyando.

Nos estuvimos mirando fijamente unos largos segundos, ¡pero ya a estas alturas sorprendentemente no me importaba!, estaba sintiendo unas extrañas corrientes por todo mi cuerpo y dentro de mí lo quería sentir más cerca, así que……¡me rendí!

Comencé a acercarme inconscientemente más aun a sus perfectos labios..

—Bella— susurro él suavemente, agarrándome con extremada delicadeza del mentón, tal como si fuera una flor la cual temiera que se fuera a partir..

Estábamos tan cerca, ya podía sentir el roce de sus esquicitos labios sobre los míos, cuando de repente…

—¡Bella, ya llegamos! — grito Jasper abriendo la puerta del apartamento junto con los otros

De inmediato Edward y yo nos separamos de la posición que no encontrábamos antes, mirándonos visiblemente aturdidos por lo que acababa de pasar,¡ no podía ser que por primera vez que había decidido mandar todo al diablo venían a interrumpir antes de que pasara!

Estaba un poco frustrada..

Mire a Edward el cual estaba casi igual que yo, vi como me iba a decir algo… pero Jasper llego con Alice justo interrumpiendo..

—¿Edward?, ¿ tan temprano por aquí? — dijo Jasper un poco sorprendido y dejando algunas bebidas encima de la mesa

—eh, si— dijo Edward un poco ido— traje pizza— dijo señalándola

—¿ qué te pasa Edward?, ¿te sientes bien? — le pregunto Alice con una sonrisita en su cara

—si, si, no me pasa nada— dijo pasando su mano por sus dorados cabellos— ya Bella estaba terminando de hacer los bocadillos

Y fue ahí donde decidí hablar

—sí, ya está casi todo listo, solo falta que lleguen Emmet y Rose con las películas— dije tratando de sonar normal

—si, ya Emmet me dijo que venían en camino— dijo Jasper agarrándole la mano a alice— así que ¿Por qué no vamos llevando todo a la sala?

—Claro— dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, provocándole una risita a Alice.

Jasper salió con algunos bocadillos y Alice con los vasos para las bebidas, yo iba junto con ellos con los nachos, pero me agarraron del brazo..

—Bella— me dijo Edward agarrando los nachos de mis manos— yo los llevo, no queremos que ensucies la alfombra con tus dos pies izquierdos— me dijo mostrándome sus perfectos dientes..

—Ja….ja!, muy gracioso Edward— le dije entregándole completamente la bandeja, igual era bueno prevenir accidentes ¿no?

Pero antes de salir de la cocina se detuvo y voltio su cabeza hacia mi

—y con respecto a lo de hace minutos antes— comenzó a decir, haciendo que mi corazón comenzara a latir con mayor fuerza—voy a matar a Jasper por no haber llegado unos cuantos minutos después…

Dicho esto salió hacia la sala con los nachos dejándome parada en la cocina

Si antes mi corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza, ¡ahora parecía una locomotora!, se me iba a salir por la garganta, solo de imaginarme a mí y a Edward en aquella cocina si solo Jasper hubiera llegado un poco después nosotros..…¡o por dios Bella!, ¡controla tus hormonas!

Escuche el sonar del timbre adivinando que serian Emmet y Rosalie con las películas, ya era hora de comenzar con la maratón, pero había algo en mi contra, debía de estar junto a Edward por Alice y Rose que tenían a sus novios pegados como chicles…

No debía de ser psíquica para saber que me esperaba una larga noche….

* * *

**¿y que tal? ¿ les gusto?  
epsero que si!, ahora bien...¿ que pasara viendo las peliculas? mujajajaja  
eso lo sabremos en el prox capitulo xD  
bella se esta rindiendo y cada vez se deja llevar mas.... ya pronto sucedera algo que de seguro les gustara a todas =D  
¿ y que tal les parece edward?, a mi me gusta su actitud de no playboy con las demas pero con bella la quiere conquistar.. me entienden? =)**

**y mil gracias por sus rr! woww llegamos a 187!! espero llegar a los 200 con este capitulo! =D  
bueno me despido!, miestras mas rr mas rapido actualizo!, ya que me emociono y escribo mas rapido xD**

**cuidense!  
kisses and bites! (k)**


	15. ¿comedia, amor o terror?

**holaaaa!!! aqui estoy de nuevo con su siguiente capitulo!  
OMG! superaron mis espectativas! miren hasta donde llegamos con el capitulo anterior! NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE A 224 RR!!! no lo puedo creer T.T, no saben lo super recontra mega feliz que eso me hace! gracias a todas por escribirme! y tambien a las que agregan a favoritos, y todo eso!, muchassssssss gracias! las amo!  
bueno, trate de escribir lo mas rapido que me dejaban estos pobres dedos asi que aqui tienen el new cap! espero y les guste!, y como deuda es un POV edward! =D  
sigan escribiendome plis! no me dejen xD  
bueno aqui les va, ....enjoy it! =)**

* * *

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo XV

¿Comedia, amor o terror?

POV Edward

¿Podría ser todo más genial?

Me encontraba estacionando mi volvo en el pequeño estacionamiento del edificio de Jasper, estaba llegando con 15 minutos de adelanto a la hora acordada, claro, que suponiendo lo impuntuales que resultaban ser los demás, estos 15 minutos se transformaban en una media hora..

—_Mejor para mí—_pensé. , ¡Estas dos semanas han sido únicas!, me he acercado a Bella de una manera impresionante, de tal manera que cuando alguno de los dos se encontraba aburrido, dependía del otro por mensajes con un: "¿Qué haces?" ó un simplemente: "cuéntame un chiste".

¡Y claro que yo estaba cumpliendo con mi palabra!, desde que comencé a estar con Bella no he visto la necesidad de estar con alguna otra mujer, Bella saciaba aquella necesidad. Y por ello, siempre teníamos una especie de juego de palabras el cual siempre ganaba yo, Bella era muy inocente para seguirme la corriente..... y me encantaba

¡Pero ahora sentía la necesidad de algo más!, ¿sería que ya era hora de dar el siguiente paso?, yo estaba claro lo que quería con Bella, pero por no ser desesperado, he dejado que nuestra relación de amistad se alargara..

Pero ya no más, iba a dar el siguiente paso

Saque la pizza que había comprado en la camino, dado lo glotones que somos todos, sabía que los pocos bocadillos que estaría preparando Bella no serian lo suficientes..Aunque yo hace poco tiempo para acá he tenido otros clases de antojos.

Me dirigí con la pizza a la puerta correspondiente al departamento de Bella y con mi mano libre toque el timbre.

No tardo más de 5 minutos en abrirme la puerta..

La vi allí parada con un simple mono de licra negro y una camisa que decía "Pucca" con una muñequita muy rara en todo el centro..¡ se veía endemoniadamente adorable!

Pero al parecer estaba un poco ida..

—¿puedo pasar? — le pregunte al notar que no bajaba de aquella nube en la cual se encontraba

—cla..claro— respondió dándome paso

Camine a través del comedor hasta llegar a la cocina, coloque la pizza en el mesón que se encontraba al lado del lava platos. Al sentir que Bella se quedaba detrás de mi voltee hacia su dirección con extremada lentitud, al verle a sus bellos ojos chocolates inmediatamente me perdí en ellos, ¡más que ese adorable sonrojo no ayudaba en nada!, ..

Al notar que no hablaba, le saque conversación..

—y….¿en dónde está Jasper? — pregunte rompiendo el silencio

—eh....a quedado con Alice desde esta tarde, deben de llegar en cualquier momento— me dijo dándose vuelta para dedicarse a buscar algo en la nevera lo cual al parecer, no encontraba..

—uh.. —dije simplemente ocurriéndoseme una pequeña idea — así que…¿estamos solos? — pregunte acercándome mas a ella para darle inicio a nuestro privado juego de palabras, hoy quería llegar un poco más lejos

—Oh no Edward Cullen— me dijo para darse media vuelta y mirarme a los ojos perspicazmente, pero al sostenerle la mirada se dirigió al otro mesón de la cocina

—¿ me tienes miedo? — le seguí preguntando, apoyándome de la mesa de atrás donde estaba ella terminando los nachos, debía de hacer este juego un poco mas interesante que los anteriores

Después de unos segundo se dio vuelta para encararme directamente, pero al tener yo tal seguridad de lo que estaba haciendo vi como daba a flote un poco de inseguridad..

—¿a que debería de tenerle miedo? —logro decirme asomando una media sonrisa en sus perfectos labios, ¡esto me había agarrado con la guardia baja!, Bella nunca llegaba a contestarme, siempre era un:" _Edward cállate_!"

Pero esto debía de ganarlo yo…

Dándole rienda suelta a mi memoria la acorrale entre uno de los mesones, haciendo una cárcel personal con mis brazos y acercándomele más con mi cuerpo sin dejar mucho espacio entre nosotros..

—Pues a mí— le susurre pegando mi frente contra la suya, embriagándome con su olor y viéndole esos brillantes labios los cuales llamaban desesperadamente por ser besados.

Ella abrió ligeramente los ojos mirándome unos cuantos segundos, aquí debía de esperar un alejamiento inmediato y una patada en la pierna..

¡pero nunca llegaron!

Bella comenzó a acercarse más a mi (claro si eso era posible), cerrando sus ojos entregándose completamente…¡debía de estar soñando!

—Bella— susurre agarrándole el mentón con dos de mis dedos (todavía sin creérmelo) y acercando mis labios a los suyos, disfrutando cada maldito centímetro de distancia.

Roce mis labios con los suyos ya a punto de tener el mejor beso de mi patética vida.

Pero yo debía de caerle mal a la señorita suerte..

—¡Bella, ya llegamos! — escuche como gritaba Jasper desde el recibidor

Después del segundo y medio Bella y yo nos habíamos separado como si nos quemáramos al solo tocarnos, y nos vimos a la cara completamente aturdidos, como si te despertaran bruscamente de un hermoso sueño

Iba a decirle lo que pensaba sobre lo que estuvo a punto de pasar, pero en un dos por tres Jasper entraba a la cocina sosteniendo unas bebidas seguido por Alice con una bolsa..

—¿Edward?, ¿ tan temprano por aquí? — dijo Jasper un poco sorprendido al verme, dejando algunas bebidas encima de la mesa

—eh, si—dije un poco caído de la mata— traje pizza—

—¿ qué te pasa Edward?, ¿te sientes bien? — me pregunto Alice con una sonrisita picara en sus finos labios

—si, si, no me pasa nada— dije pasando mi mano por mi cabellos un poco nervioso, esto nunca me había pasado — ya Bella estaba terminando de hacer los bocadillos— dije trayéndola a la tierra y metiéndola a la conversación..

—sí, ya está casi todo listo, solo falta que lleguen Emmet y Rose con las películas— dijo ella sonando aparentemente normal..

— ya Emmet me aviso que venían en camino— dijo Jasper agarrándole la mano a Alice— así que... ¿Por qué no vamos llevando todo a la sala?

—Claro— dijimos Bella y yo al mismo tiempo, provocándole una risita a Alice.

Jasper salió con algunos bocadillos y Alice con los vasos para las bebidas, Bella iba junto con ellos con los nachos, pero la sostuve del brazo antes de que saliera..

—Bella— le dije agarrando los nachos de sus manos— yo los llevo, no queremos que ensucies la alfombra con esos dos pies izquierdos— comente tratando de quitarle la presión al ambiente..

—Ja….ja!, muy gracioso Edward—me dijo entregándome completamente la bandeja de nachos, ella era consiente sobre las reacciones de su cuerpo. A ello, comencé a salir por la puerta de la cocina pero antes, me detuve al acordarme de un detallito..

—y con respecto a lo de hace minutos antes— comencé a decir—voy a matar a Jasper por no haber llegado unos cuantos minutos después…

Dicho esto salí hacia la sala con los nachos, los deje sobre la pequeña mesita colocada en el medio de la sala donde íbamos a ver las películas y le dedique una mirada matadora a Jasper.

Este al no saber que pasaba solo me dedico una sonrisita nerviosa, pero salvado por el timbre de la puerta salio corriendo a recibir a Emmet y a Rosalie

—¡llegamos gente! —grito Emmet haciéndose notar de inmediato con una Rosalie sosteniendo algunas películas

—Sabes que no tienes que gritar siempre que entremos a un lugar—le dijo Rosalie adelantándosele para llegar hacia donde estábamos Alice y yo

—sabes que te gusta— le respondía Emmet con una sonrisa en sus labios y entrando completamente a la sala

Pude ver como Bella salía de la cocina con algunas servilletas y la caja de la pizza

—oh, Bella no debiste de haberte molestado en pedirme una pizza completa— dijo Emmet con intensión de agarrar la caja que tenia Bella en la mano

—¡ey!, no es solo para ti Emmet….ahí están los demás bocadillos— dijo Bella colocando la pizza donde estaban los nachos..

—mmm, ¿nachos? —dijo Rosalie con burla lanzándole una mirada a Alice.

—Rose, sabes que a Bella le encantan los nachos—dijo esta vez Alice

—cállense las dos—dijo Bella molesta por aquel comentario, y yo sabía perfectamente de lo que aquella conversación significaba..

—yo no le veo lo malo a que te gusten los nachos—dije con doble intensión metiéndome en la conversación ganándome una mirada aniquiladora por parte de Bella..

—bueno, bueno, ¿no vinimos a ver las películas? — dijo Jasper agarrando algunas que había dejado Rosalie sobre el mueble—

—claro—dijo Bella agarrando algunas películas—¿ cual vemos primero?

—¡yo quiero ver _Rápido y furioso_! — dijo Emmet levantando la mano

—¿otra vez? — dijo Alice fastidiada— ¡yo opino que veamos _Sex and the City_!

—¡no!, ¡tu solo quieres ver porno duende! —le dijo Emmet lanzándole una almohada y soltando una carcajada

—¡por dios Emmet!, ¿acaso no has visto el hermoso vestido que usa la novia? —dijo Alice yéndose a su mundo misterioso y oculto

—yo opino que veamos primero una cómica—dijo Bella viendo las películas— ¿que tal _Super agente 86_?

—¡si! —dijo Rosalie— yo apoyo a Bella

—yo también—dije simplemente ganándome la atención de todos— pero cuando sea mas de noche….. quiero ver _El exorcista_— dije sonriendo mirándole la cara a Bella

—ahora yo apoyo a Edward—dijo Jasper

—por mi está bien—dijeron Alice y Emmet, resignados.

—igual—dijo Rosalie

—¿Qué opinas tu Bella? — le pregunte sabiendo que ha ella no le gustaban las películas de terror, pequeño dato cortesía de Jasper

Bella se quedo viendo la cara de todos por algunos segundos, al parecer no le quedaba de otra..

—¿te asustan las peliculas de miedo hermanita? — le dijo Emmet tratando de molestarla

—claro que no— dijo Bella disimulando su nerviosismo—por mi está bien

—¡Entonces decidido!—dijo Alice agarrando las dos películas— acomódense que voy a poner la del agente 86

Al decir eso, Emmet y Rosalie agarraron el sillón de la izquierda y Jasper agarro el de la derecha para él y Alice..

Mire a Bella viendo como ella repentinamente encontraba tan interesante el techo (lo cual me provoco una risita interna), mire la sala y lo único que quedaba era el "puff"(son aquellas almohadas grandes que caben una o dos personas ,y te hundes en ellos), así que me senté en el, esperando a que Bella se dignara a venir, lo cual ..no le quedaba de otra..

—Listo—dijo Alice agarrando el control y la manta para sentarse al lado de Jasper— Bella, siéntate que ya voy a comenzar la peli

—eh,….. si— dijo Bella acercándose sin mirarme a la cara—¿ me das un poco de espacio?

—Claro— le dije dedicándole una sonrisa ganadora, moviéndome solo uno o dos centímetros

Al sentarse, se hundió conmigo en todo el medio, ha esto aproveche y pase mi brazo por detrás de ella queriendo pegarla más a mí.

—Edward—me susurro Bella con un poco de reproche en su voz

—tranquila, solo me aseguro a que no te de frío durante la película— le dije tranquilamente

A esto se quedo callada y volteó hacia el televisión. Tener a Bella en esta forma era mi pequeño paraíso personal, claro, que habían mejores formas..

Alice al ver que todos estábamos en posición, hundió Play..

Mi momento llegaría más adelante…

______ 2 horas y medias después________

—creo que no voy a parar de reírme en toda la noche—dijo Alice limpiándose las pequeñas lagrimas de sus ojos

—El tipo es todo un vacilón— dijo Emmet levantándose del sillón— bien, ¿hora de ver la otra película? —dijo agarrando y sacándola del estuche

—claro—dijo Jasper—pero antes déjenme hacerle una visita al baño— dijo levantándose del sillón

—mmm, yo como que también tengo que descargar el tanque, voy al del recibidor—dijo Emmet

—¿tu no tienes ganas de ir al baño Bella? — le pregunte sin moverme de la posición que estábamos

—no, estoy bien—dijo un poco nerviosa

—Rose, ¿porqué no me acompañas a la cocina a……….buscar más hielo? —dijo Alice quiñándole el ojo a Rosalie caminando hacia la cocina

—claro— dijo sonriéndole de manera cómplice

Estas dos definitivamente no sabían disimular, aunque esto era en mi conveniencia así que no había problema..

—¿estas segura de querer ver esta película? —le pregunte a Bella la cual al parecer estaba aniquilando a Rosalie y Alice con la mirada hacia la cocina..

—claro, ¿Porque no debería? —dijo viendo la caratula de la película notablemente nerviosa

—tranquilla Bella, esas cosas no existen— le dije agarrándole el cachete izquierdo

—ya te dije que no le tengo miedo a estas fantasías— me dijo frunciendo el seño

—bueno, pero si necesitas algún fuerte pecho en donde refugiarte…aquí esta el mio—le susurre al oído provocándole un pequeño sarpullido..

—no me creas tan miedosa como para eso Edward—

—yo solo decía— dije al ver como regresaban los otros..

—bueno, todos estamos listos—dijo Alice llegando con Rosalie desde la cocina..

—¿no iban a buscar hielo? — le pregunto Bella reprochándole

—repentinamente se acabo el hielo, ¿ o no Rose? — dijo Alice levantando los hombros

—Deben de comprar hielo— dijo Rosalie sentándose al lado de Emmet

—bueno, voy a darle play— dijo Jasper acomodándose al lado de Alice

Pude sentir como Bella se hundía mas al puff al escuchar lo dicho por Jasper

—Mi propuesta siempre estará abierta— le susurre nuevamente

—Cállate— me dijo, provocándome una pequeña carcajada

Y así fue como inicio la película….

______15 minutos despues_________

—¡ah! —grito Bella desde atrás de mi cuello

¡Puag…la niña esa si que era fea!

Todos estaban pendientes de cómo la niña se auto lastimaba y toda esa paja, en cambio, yo tenia mis 5 sentidos en la persona que estaba acurrucándose más en mi costado…

—Bella, nada de eso existe— le decía como si fuera una niña pequeña

—¡pero mira como se retuerce! — dijo escondiendo su cara en el espacio de mi cuello

Tremendo error…

Pude sentir como su respiración rozaba la piel de mi cuello provocándome pequeñas cargas eléctricas, al tratar de distraerme mire a mi alrededor ¡lo cual no ayudo en nada!, todos se encontraban en su pequeña burbuja privada. Jasper y Alice estaban dándose pequeñas caricias dios sabe en donde ya que la manta no me dejaba ver (lo cual no quería) y Emmet y Rosalie pues…..sin comentarios.

—Bella— susurre tratando de no perder el control de mi cuerpo, si le daba un pequeño descanso a mi cerebro…considérenme hombre perdido.

—¿umm? — dijo Bella solo levantando su cabeza del agujero de mi cuello sin separarse, lo cual provoco que me volteara y agachara mi cabeza haciendo que quedáramos frente a frente..

¡al diablo el auto control!

Sin esperar un segundo más junte mis labios contra los de ella haciendo que soltara un pequeño gemido de sorpresa, el cual se ahogo en mi garganta. Pude sentir como Bella a los dos segundos se encontraba correspondiendo aquel beso que anhelaba desde hace tanto tiempo.

Ella paso sus dos brazos por detrás de mi cuello atrayéndome más hacia ella, a esto, profundice mas el beso queriendo explorar cada rincón de su embriagante boca, la tumbe un poco mas haciendo que mi cuerpo se recargara un poco más sobre el suyo.

Me importaba si los demás nos estaban viendo, ¡ no quería que ese momento se terminara jamás!, sin separarme nunca de ella, aventure mas y deslice mis labios por su garganta hasta detenerme en cierto punto de su cuello y dedicarme a besarlo, esto le produjo un pequeño suspiro colocando a la vez una de sus manos en mi cabello.

Bella jalo de mi queriendo que volvierá a sus labios, lo cual hice sin protestar, devolviéndome por el camino del cual había descendido antes..

Encontrándome nuevamente con esos exquisitos labios, sentí como la lengua de Bella adentraba a mi boca sin ninguna timidez y exploraba cada rincón, provocándome fogosidad al tumbarse sobre mí, cada vez más sobre el puff.

Ahora yo solo era un pobre hombre dominado por la mujer que amaba..

* * *

**bueno, aqui esta xD  
¿que tal les parecio? ¿les gusto? espero que si!  
aqui por fin se dan su primer beso de verdad! (haha lo digo por que aqui los dos estan consientes xD)  
y bella estaba tomando el dominio de la situacion! xD..¿como terminara eso?**

**El pobre edward buscando un poco de cordura al ver a los demas termino desmoronandose xD hahaha, no fue de gran ayuda!**

**otra vez gracias por los rr! a ver ahora a cuentos llegamos con este capitulo =)  
espero que igual (oh si mas mejor.. cof... cof ) xD**

**saben que todas me dan motivacion!  
y pues respondiendo a una amenaza en particular le digo que por favor me devuelva a mi patito federico!  
que actualize lo mas pronto que pude xD hahahaha **

**las amo!, dejen su rr =D (tambien las que no esten registradas pueden dejarme uno!****)  
kisses and bites!**


	16. Sin interrupciones

**Holaaaaa! =D, aqui estoy de nuevo!, vengo a traerles el nuevo capitulo!, espero y les guste un monton!  
wow, todavia sin creermelo pero llegaron 40 RR por el capitulo anterior!!!!osea, 40!!!! las amooooooooo! me encantan sus comentarios!, cada uno! =D  
espero y este capitulo se lleve igual de rr!, las cosas se pondran un poco mas intensas de ahora en adelante =P  
bueno se los dejo! espero y los disfruten!, y les repito , muchisimas gracias a todaaaas! =)  
sigan comentando y enjoy it! =D**

* * *

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo XVI

Sin interrupciones

POV Bella

¿Qué rayos se encontraba haciendo mi enloquecido cuerpo?

¡Definitivamente mi conciencia había decidido tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones!, ¿cómo había terminado mi cuerpo encima del de Edward?¿cómo podía ser tan embriagante esos par de labios?¿cómo podía él besar tan bien?¿cómo estarían los otros?¿cómo…....… , ¡bah!…..seamos sinceros……..!Todo eso me importaba un pepino!

Lo bese como a ningun otro, explore su boca y por algunos segundos me dejor llevar el control...

Sentía como Edward cada vez se atrevía a explorar mas, ahora estaba metiendo una de sus manos por debajo de mi camisa acariciando la piel de mi ahora muy sensible espalda, eso despertó a la muy olvidada señora cordura..

—Ed…Edward—susurre tratando de llamarlo y de no llamar la atención de los demás presentes, ahora recordando el lugar donde estábamos y a las ciertas personas que nos acompañaban en aquella velada.

—¿humm? —dijo solo abandonando mis labios y dirigiéndose cerca de mi oído

—debemos…debe…parar— dije tratando de pronunciar por lo menos una oración completa, pero aquel ser se encontraba ahora dándole pequeños besos a mi oreja derecha lo cual hacia esto una misión imposible.

—¿acaso te desagrada esto Bella? —susurro en mi oído haciendo que mi débil cuerpo dejara de captar las pocas ordenes que le mandaba mi cerebro..

—no…—dije ya distrayéndome de mi objetivo anterior, pero en instantes pude volver en si—que estoy diciendo….., Edward debemos parar— susurre tratando de convencerme a mí misma, ¡no era que no quisiese!, solo que no era el lugar ni el momento…aunque bueno, solo no era el lugar…

—¿Por qué?...acaso…¿estás arrepintiéndote? —dijo ahora solo susurrándome y rozando sus labios contra mi lóbulo…

—No—aclare rápidamente sin pensarlo— es solo que no creo que este sea el mejor lugar Edward, estamos con los demás—susurre ahora tratando de ver las figuras de los sillones las cuales no llegue a distinguir bien por la oscuridad y la escena oscura de la película.

A esto Edward dejo mi oreja para colocar su frente en la parte derecha de mi cara haciendo que cuando hablara rozara su cálido aliento contra mi cachete..

—Bella….ellos lo menos que deben de estar pendiente es de nosotros, igual como yo lo estoy de ellos..

Dicho esto por Edward las luces se prendieron repentinamente, segándonos a los dos por completo

—Bueno Ed, te doy malas noticias, aquí entre nosotros hay cierta personita que si está interesada en los acontecimientos entre ustedes dos—dijo de repente Jasper detrás del puff donde nos encontrábamos Edward y yo.

—¡pe..pero que! —exclame tratando de separarme de Edward lo cual se me era imposible teniéndome él prisionera con una de mis piernas debajo de las suyas..

—wow wow, ¿saben que están en una zona publica no? —dijo Emmet llegando al lado de Jasper —se les consideraría un poco mas de respeto hacia los demás…

—Emmet….cállate—dijo Rosalie dándole un coscorrón en la cabeza

—¿se puede saber que están haciendo? —pregunto Edward sin ni siquiera moverse de la posición en la que nos encontrábamos..

—lo siento Edward, pero los hombres deben de marcharse ya— dijo Alice la cual agarraba el control del televisión para luego apagarlo—de aquí en adelante es noche de chicas

—¿Quéee? —dijimos los 3 chicos y yo al mismo tiempo

—Así que necesito por favor que se retiren—decía Alice arrastrando a Jasper y a Emmet hacia la puerta y mirando a Edward de manera aniquiladora y saliendo por la puerta

—yo no me quiero ir—dijo Edward abrazándome como si fuera un niño pequeño— además, quiero hablar contigo de algo— me susurro esto último escondiendo su cara en mi cuello

—oh, ¡vamos Edward! —dijo Rosalie suspirando— ya los otros deben de estar esperándote en el estacionamiento con Alice

—Vamos Edward— le dije por fin sacando mis piernas debajo de las suyas y mirándolo a los ojos para que captara la seña— yo te acompaño hasta el ascensor..

—Está bien—dijo simplemente, levantándose del puff y dándome la mano para ayudarme

Al levantarme de un solo jalón del puff dejo sus manos enlazadas con las mías, caminando entre la sala y Rosalie.

Al llegar a la puerta del apartamento esta se abrió para dar a vista a la duende de mente indefinida..

—¿y para dónde vas tú con Bella? —dijo Alice agarrándome del brazo y mirando a Edward sospechosamente.

—solo me va acompañar al ascensor duende, no planeo raptármela, por lo menos no hoy...—dijo Edward abriendo la puerta

—Espero que así sea— dijo esto último al Edward trancar la puerta con nosotros ya fuera.

Nos dirigimos hacia el ascensor y nos detuvimos al frente sin presionar el botón de subida

—Edward yo….—comencé hablar sin saber que decir, internamente esperando que él me interrumpiera

Sin saber que paso, de un momento a otro sentí nuevamente sus dos labios contra los míos haciéndome callar de inmediato, solo fue un pequeño roce ya que de inmediato se separo mirándome directamente a los ojos..

wow, que manera de interrumpir...

—Bella, solo te quiero preguntar una cosa.. —comenzó a decir Edward con su frente apoyada en la mía yendo directamente al grano— y quiero que seas sincera conmigo..

Solo atine a mirarlo y asentir contra su frente

—¿ te arrepientes de lo que paso alla dentro? — me dijo ahora separándose un poco de mi para poder verme mejor la cara

¡He aquí el momento que en mi yo profundo anhelaba tanto!, ¿ya que importaba?

—no— dije mirándolo a sus bellos ojos verdes haciendo que en su cara se asomara una bella sonrisa

—Entonces aquí otra pregunta— dijo ahora sonriendo como un niño y agarrándome las dos manos entre las suyas.. —como se que se te soy irresistible te quería sugerir una proposición..

—Edward mejor agarra tu ego que lo estoy viendo volar—dije soltando una pequeña risita también contagiándolo al él, este hombre no cambiaria en algunos aspectos lo cual lo hacía único ¿no?

—Sabes que siempre me he sentido atraído hacia ti Bella— comenzó ahora serio— y en estas últimas semanas que he podido estar contigo me han parecido únicas, y me has atrapado con tu persona Bella…

¡oh no lo puedo creer! ,¿Podría ser que me iba a decir…… lo que creo que me va a decir?

—se que comenzamos con muy mala pata—continuo— pero te puedo asegurar que tú me has hecho cambiar, inconscientemente que quisieras o no, cambie gracias a ti—dijo depositando un cálido beso en la palma de mi mano y volviendo a mis ojos— y por ello ya no puedo esperar mas Bella, tengo que decírtelo..

—dime—dije como la propia gafa hipnotizada

—Bella yo me…— pero no pudo continuar por el bendito grito que se escucho por el pasillo y la cabecita que se asomo por una de las puertas

—¡Bella cuanto más te vas a tardar! —grito Alice desde el marco de la puerta del apartamento

¡oh, no me jodan! ¡no podía ser tan desdichada!

—¡Alice enciérrate en ese maldito apartamento antes de que me convierta en algo peor que chuki y te degollé viva! — le grite con toda la frustración que tenia acumulada..

Solo pude escuchar como una puerta se cerraba de golpe..

Me voltee de nuevo hacia Edward el cual al parecer se encontraba bastante impactado..

—lo siento, deberás de entender que Alice ya me tenia…— pero no pude seguir con mi explicación al escuchar unas buenas carcajadas por su parte— ¿perdón? — pregunte al no saber el motivo de sus risas

—Perdona—dijo limpiándose las lagrimas que tenía en sus ojos por tanto reír—¡ pero no sabes lo bueno que estuvo eso!

—Claro...claro—dije ahora sin saber cómo hacia para volver a la conversación anterior..

Pude ver como Edward se daba cuenta de mi pequeña nueva frustración así que volvió a agarrarme las dos manos y encerrarla entre la suyas..

—me he enamorado de ti Bella —soltó de una vez entrelazando sus dedos entre los míos, ¡esto estaba para grabarlo!— puedo decir que estoy estúpidamente enamorado, no dejo de pensar en ti ni un solo instante y quiero estar a tu lado las 24 horas del día, no quiero que ningún hombre se te acerque y quiero cuidar siempre de ti Bella…

—Edward— dije encantada por todo lo que estaba diciendo, ¡era exactamente lo que yo sentía hacia el!

—Déjame terminar— dijo al ver que tenía la intención de intervenir— al mismo tiempo que quiero cuidar de ti quiero saber todo sobre ti, ¡absolutamente todo Bella!, desde los nombre de tus primos hasta tu color favorito, y la única solución que me queda para ello es preguntándote lo siguiente……¿te gustaría ser mi novia Bella?

¿Qué les puedo decir?....¿qué me caí de la cama y todo fue un cruel sueño?

¡Pues definitivamente hoy no!

—¡sí! — dije envolviendo mis dos brazos alrededor de su cuello—claro que quiero ser tu novia Edward

—gracias a dios— dijo suspirando y dándome un pequeño beso en los labios— no tenía ningún plan b, creo que podía haber consistido en tirarme por la ventana— dijo soltando una pequeña risa

—no seas—dije estúpidamente feliz, ¿Quién habría podido ver venir esto?¡nadie!, ni siquiera yo me lo creía, aquel hombre el cual desprecie el primer día de haberlo conocido solo por ser un playboy paso a ser en estos momentos mi mundo, mi todo..

—no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste esta noche—dijo uniendo nuevamente sus labios con los míos en un cálido beso, este a diferencia de los otros estaba cargado de una ternura incomparable..

Lamentablemente no todo es para siempre..

—ahora si creo que debes de volver— dijo separándose solo unos veinte centímetros— a no ser que quieras que te hagan un vudú o cualquier cosa rara proveniente de Alice

—si, bueno…— dije no queriendo despedirme, ¡quería estar más con él!

—¿te parece si quedemos para vernos mañana? — Pregunto adivinando mis pensamientos y al mismo tiempo presionando el botón de subida del ascensor—podríamos ir a comer un helado y pasear un rato

—claro, ¿te parece a eso de las 2 de la tarde?, digo, pensando que quieras dormir un sábado por la mañana—

—Si es para verte podría levantarme a las 6 de la mañana bella—dijo mostrándome una de sus perfectas sonrisas—pero creo que a esa hora estará bien, viendo que te espera unas cuantas horas de tortura en ese apartamento

—ni me lo recuerdes—

—Entonces a las dos te paso buscando, adivinando que te quedaras a dormir aquí— dijo ya deteniendo con su pie el ascensor que había llegado

—si, a las dos estaré lista—dije haciendo mi pequeña nota mental— nos vemos mañana—me despedí con intensión de darme media vuelta

—¡ey!, ¿esa es la forma de despedirse de tu guapísimo novio? —dijo agarrándome de la cintura asomando una sonrisita

—Bye—dije riéndome para darle un beso en la mejilla y separarme de él

—¿eso es todo? — pregunto levantando una ceja

—Pues te tendrás que conformar con eso por hoy, no debes de convertirte en un niño mimado— dije caminando hacia mi apartamento y echarle una última mirada con una sonrisa en mi cara

—Cuidadito Bella—dijo riendo y por fin trancando la puerta del ascensor..

¿Podría ser más feliz?

Abrí la puerta del apartamento para ver a Rosalie y Alice paradas en frente vestidas con sus pijamas puestas y almohadas en sus manos..

— te tardaste mas de cinco minutos— dijo Alice levantando una ceja y asomando una sonrisita picara.. —tendrás que pagar un precio

—tendrás que contarnos todos los detalles—dijo Rose asomando la misma sonrisita picara que Alice

—¿ah? —dije cerrando la puerta detrás de mí, gravísimo error…

De un segundo a otro Alice y Rosalie saltaron encima de mí para una guerra de almohadas…

Y fue así como avanzo mi larga noche…

---------- al día siguiente -----------

¡ no saben lo bien que dormí!, hasta me permití a mi misma dormir más de lo normal, eran las 11 de la mañana al momento de pararme del sofá-cama (recuerden que se quedo a dormir en el apartamento de Alice), ¡solo quedaban 5 horas para mi cita con Edward!

Fui a la cocina en busca de un vaso con leche con tostadas como desayuno, encontrándome a Rosalie sentada en la mesa de la cocinan leyendo una revista..

—¿despertaste Bella durmiente? —dijo rose en modo de saludo

—haha graciosita….¿donde está Alice? —dije al no verla en la cocina

—salió con Jasper— dijo sin despegar su vista de la revista

—¿y tú no vas a salir? — pregunte sirviéndome la leche

—Emmet tenía cita con el odontólogo en la mañana, vamos al cine a eso de las 5 de la tarde— dijo dejando la revista en la mesa— ¿tú tienes tu cita con Edward a las dos no?

—si— dije viendo el reloj—iremos a tomar un helado—

—hmm..¿qué tal si nos acompañan al cine?, podría ser una cita doble…—sugirió Rosalie buscando un vaso de agua

—no es mala idea— dije pensándolo bien, seria genial ir al cine con Edward—déjame llamarlo para sugerírselo..

Fui en busca de mi celular que estaba si no mal recuerdo el el cuarto de Alice, cuando lo encontré remarque el numero de Edward..

—_Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……..piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii—_ repicaba, pero no contestaba..¿no tendría su celular con el?

—_¿alo? _—contesto una voz de mujer c desde el otro lado de la línea…¿me habría equivocado de número?

—ehh..Hola, ¿está por ahí Edward? — pregunte solo por cortesía y no trancar el teléfono de inmediato

—_te podría decir que mm…. que no está disponible en estos momentos_—

—no..¿no disponible? — repetí sin creérmelo, ¿estariamos hablando del mismo Edward?, revise rapidamente el numero comprobando que si era el correcto para mi desgracia...

—_sí, se está cambiando_— dijo aquella mujer……

¿Qué hacia una mujer a estas horas en el apartamento de Edward?, ¡y a paso..Contestaba su celular como si nada!, mas si Edward se estaba cambiando seria que…

—¡_Tanya!, que haces con mi…............pii -piii -pii_— pude escuchar la voz de Edward al final y como se trancaba de inmediato la llamada..

Deje caer mi celular directo a la cama..

No….no podía ser…..acaso Edward…¿estaba con otra mujer?...¿todo lo de ayer había sido mentira?

Pero esperen un momento……

¡¿él había dicho TANYA?!

* * *

**Bueno bueno, aqui les deje el cap..¿que tal?  
awww aqui edward le dijo a bella que estaba enamorado! =)  
y bella como cualquier ser humano no se pudo resistir a ese bombonaso..¿quien podria? xD**

**Pero aparecio Tanya de la nada! ¿que estaria haciendo en el apartamento de Edward? =O  
lo veremos en el prox cap! =)**

**y bueno, vamos por los 263 comentarios!!!!!! omg!, no puedo creer que falte poco para los 300!!! =D  
espero y podamos llegar! =) , y gracias de nuevo a todos esas alertas!! mi hotmail esta full de ellas ! =)  
sigan comentandome plis! son mi motivacion!**

**cuidence todas!  
kisses and bites!**


	17. Inoportuna

**hola!!! aqui estoy de nuevoo!!!, lamento la demora!, entenderan que tengo un colegio el cual asistir y tareas cuales cumplir lamentablemente u.u  
aqui les dejo el cap siguiente! espero y les guste!, y gracias por los 50 reviews!!!!!, cada vez son mass!!! no saben la emocion que eso me da!! =)  
las dejo, difrutenloo! =D**

* * *

My playboy friend

Capitulo 17

Inoportuna

POV Edward

Estaba bajando del ascensor para encontrarme con Jasper y Emmet en el estacionamiento, ¡estaba tan feliz!, por fin Bella había aceptado ser mi novia. No quería irme, pero sabía que si intentaba quedarme, cierto duendecillo me terminaría lanzando por la ventana…

—pero miren quien decidió acompañarnos…—dijo Emmet al verme salir del edificio

—al verte como estabas allá arriba con Bella termine pensando que saldrías volando por la ventana— dijo Jasper soltando una risa, coincidiendo con mis pensamientos de hace un rato.

—si tuviera la certeza que sobreviviría pudiera ser—dije abriendo la puesta de mi volvo— pero como no puedo convertirme en vampirito y salir volando me resigne.

En eso Jasper y Emmet soltaron unas buenas carcajadas…

—¿y que tal terminaron las cosas con Bella? — me pregunto Emmet limpiándose las lagrimitas de sus ojos.

—somos novios—dije entrando al carro sin cerrar la puerta no queriendo dar más detalle. Eran mis amigos, pero no me gustaba contar muchos detalles sobre mi vida privada, más si era con Bella.

—que bien hermano, te felicito—dijo Emmet colocándose al costado de la puerta— ya era hora..

—bueno Edward solo tengo dos cosas que decirte— dijo Jasper llegando junto a Emmet— primero: me alegra mucho por ti y Bella, segundo: ya sabes que te pasara si terminas lastimándola..

—no seas estúpido Jasper, nunca la lastimaría…,primero yo con un brazo roto a que ella llorando.. —

—Espero—dijo viendo su reloj de muñeca— miren nada mas, son apenas las 12am…

—Esas mujeres y sus cosas locas—dijo Emmet colocándose de brazos cruzados— deberíamos de ir a divertirnos, ¡fueron ellas las que nos botaron!

—vallamos a tomarnos unas cervezas al EclipseClub, siempre nos brindan una segunda ronda.. —opino Jasper

—lo siento chicos, hoy no puedo—dije cerrando la puerta y abriendo la ventana

—¿Qué?, el chico con nueva novia no puede salir a divertirse? — dijo Emmet bufándose.

—no, este chico con nueva novia quiere irse a descansar…—dije simplemente

—dale hermano, nos vemos entonces—dijo Jasper dirigiéndose a su carro

—¡bah!, aguados los dos…—dijo Emmet caminando atrás de Jasper

Subí mi ventanita del carro y prendí el motor, solo quería llegar a mi casa y echarme a dormir, mañana seria una gran día..

Luego de unos 15 minutos me encontraba al frente de la puerta de mi apartamento, busque las llaves en mi bolsillo derecho con cierto fastidio, estos bolsillos tenían una profundidad infinita, al momento de introducir las llaves a la puerta me di cuenta que no tenia seguro

¡Alguien había entrado a mi departamento!

Lentamente abrí la puerta encontrándome con las luces apagadas, las encendí preparándome para darle una buena paliza al maldito intruso, me adentre mas y me dirigí hacia la sala cuando sentí pisadas detrás

—Edward—escuche como me decía una voz femenina desde mis espaldas, una voz que al parecer, no había olvidado…

Me voltee para encontrarme con la persona que fue causa de mis anteriores sufrimientos..

—¡Tanya!— dije sin poder creérmelo, ¡¿Que estaba haciendo ella aquí?! — ¡¿cómo rayos entraste?!

—oh vamos Edward, no te pongas dramático—dijo acercándose—sabemos que no se te da bien.. —dijo apartándose su larga melena de la cara y penetrándome con aquellos ojos negros— pero si te importa tanto, solo le pedí un favor al administrador del edifico, resulto ser un hombre tan amable…

—¿Qué haces aquí? —dije lo mas cortante que pude— ¿no estabas en Seattle? Además, habíamos quedado en no vernos mas las caras..

—pero porque estás tan serio Edward, solo vine a verte a ti—dijo acercándose mas a mí y colocando sus dos manos en mi pecho— te he extrañado mucho

De inmediato di un paso atrás

—pero yo no, ¿no deberías de estar con James? — le dije sacando mi voz más acida, no era que me afectara que ella estuviera con ese imbécil todavía, pero no quería que estuviera aquí.

—ahh, veo que no se te ha olvidado aquel pequeño accidente—

—claro que no, así que por favor te agradezco que salgas de mi casa—dije dándome media vuelta y dirigirme hacia la puerta de salida

Pero dos delgados brazos me detuvieron por detrás, enrollándose en mi cintura.

—oh Edward. Enserio no sabes cuánto te he extrañado—dijo ahora con una voz aparentemente quebrada—yo se que cometí un error, y me arrepiento muchísimo

—me alegro que veas tus males, así no los cometerás con otro hombre en algún futuro—dije volviéndome a separar de ella, increíblemente ya no sentía ningún tipo de atracción

—Pero te necesito—dijo —además, me han llegado los rumores de tu nueva personalidad… así que no deberías de tener ningún problema—dijo sonriendo y susurrando esto ultimo

—te lamento decirte que esos rumores son viejos—dije llegando a la puerta—así que te agradezco que te marches

—¡pero no tengo ningún lugar en donde quedarme! — soltó ella desesperada— vine directo a verte Edward..

Coño…este era uno de los momentos que desearía ser todo un maldito canalla y dejarla de patitas en la calle, pero lamentablemente para esta situación, yo no lo era…

—bueno, te puedes quedar—le dije dándole la espalda a la puerta y viéndole una sonrisita triunfal en la cara—pero te quedas en el sofá de la sala y mañana temprano no te quiero aquí—aclaré.

—pero si el sofá es…..—pero no pudo continuar al ver la cara que le puse al instante—esta bien—termino completando

—bien—le dije caminando a mi cuarto—ya sabes donde está la cocina si necesitas algo—dije siendo cortez

—recuerdo muy bien donde está la cocina Edward—me dijo, lo cual capte inmediatamente el doble sentido de la oración

—bien, buenas noches entonces— le dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación

—Dulces sueños—escuche al cerrar la puerta

¿Cómo había termina en esto?, ¿Por qué después de todo debía de volver a verle la cara?...

Claro que ya no me importaba nada, ¡tenia a Bella!, mil veces mejor que tanya…ella se marcharía en la mañana y todo este asunto quedaría en el olvido..

Entre a mi baño el cual esteba adentro de mi habitación para quitarme la ropa y ponerme un simple pantalón de pijama.

No pendrí ni siquiera la televisión, me acosté de inmediato queriendo que llegara las 2 de la tarde del día siguiente. ¿que mas podríamos hacer después de tomar el helado?, ¿querrá ir al cine o algo?..

Y con esos pensamientos olvide "al problema" que se encontraba detrás de esa puerta y me sumergí en un profundo sueño

--------------

Sentí al señor sol demostrando su poder en toda mi cara, me voltee con los ojos cerrados hacia mi mesa de noche para ver el reloj…este marcaba apenas las 10.50am

Me di vuelta para quedar en el medio de la cama pero algún objeto o "ser" me lo impidió.

—¿pero que? — dije al levantar las sabanas y ver a una tanya acostada con solo un camisón largo, el cual se me parecía bastante conocido..

Al hacer el movimiento tan brusco, ella parecía haberse despertado, abriendo los ojos como si de una película se tratase..

—muy buenos días Edward—me dijo levantándose en la misma forma en la que yo me encontraba

—nada de buenos días, ¿Qué haces en mi cama? —le dije levantándome y jalando la sabana

—es que ese sofá estaba muy duro, ¿ y que mejor que venirse a dormir con un papacito como tú? —dijo viéndome de arriba para abajo

La vi allí con medio cuerpo descubierto por MI camisa, la cual le llegaba hasta la mitad del muslo apenas, debía de admitir que tenía un cuerpazo, pero ya no provocaba ninguna reacción..

Me dirigí hacia mi closet agarrando un blue yeans y una camisa de tela ligera por el día caluroso que se aproximaba

—te agradezco que estés lista para irte cuando salga del baño, sino me importa que estés en pantaletas, te saco del apartamento.

Pude ver como su perfecta cara se fruncía, levantándose de una de la cama

Cerré la puerta del baño (con seguro esta vez) para quitarme el pantalón y meterme a la ducha para un baño rápido, debía de calcular que eran como las 11, así que todavía tenía tiempo hasta las 2pm, o capaz y la terminaba buscando un poco más temprano, ¡quería ver a Bella!, me sentía como un niño con su primera novia

Me tomo solo unos 10 minutos bañarme completo, salí secándome el cabello con la toalla, el cual agarro nuevamente vida al estar más o menos seco.

Escuche como comenzó a sonar mi celular el cual estaba encima de la mesa de noche, pero no duro más de dos rins cuando dejo de sonar.

De seguro habían colgado, me puse el pantalón y la camisa, me cepille y sin peinarme salí del baño.

Al abrir la puerta vi como tanya sostenía mi celular en su oreja, como si hablara con alguien..

—¡tanya!, ¡qué haces con mi celular! — le grite la cual por la sorpresa cerro el celular de un solo tiro y lo tiro a la cama

—¡Edward, me asustaste! —me dijo ya vestida con un short y una camisa de tiras

—¿Qué rayos hacías hablando por mi celular? —le dije agarrándolo de la cama revisando quien fue la última llamada recibida..

—bueno, yo solo quería ayudar—me dijo levantando los hombros— nunca se sabe cuándo puede ser una emergencia..

—oh no…era Bella— dije al comprobar que el numero provenía de su celular, ¿ que habrá pensado cuando le contesto tanya?

Sin escuchar las reclamaciones de tanya de quien era Bella, remarque el numero..

—_piiiii……….piiii……—_sonaba y nada que agarraba, oh no…

—¡Edward, respóndeme! —me grito tanya, la mire enfadado y la agarre del brazo

—sal— le dije sacándola de cuarto y cerrando la puerta con seguro..

—_piiiii………………...alo…— _por fin habían agarraron, pero no era la voz de Bella

—¡ rosalie!, ¿Dónde esta Bella? — le pregunte al ver que ella no contesto.

—_ella no quiere hablar contigo en estos momentos—_me dijo cortante Rosalie

—oh no Rosalie, todo fue un malentendido, por favor….pásame a Bella, se que esta a tu lado—le rogué.

—_quiere hablar contigo bells_— escuche que le decía Rosalie a Bella por la otra línea

Tardo a lo largo de un minuto para responder..

—_alo_—dijo simplemente la voz de Bella la cual sonaba un poco quebrada

—¡Bella te digo de una que esto no es lo que parece! — le dije yendo directamente al grano

—_claro, una chica que está de mañana en tu departamento, diciéndome que estas recién entrando al baño para cambiarte y que se da la libertad de contestar tu celular ¿es pura casualidad?_ — solo ella enfadada.

—Bella, todo lo que de dije ayer fue verdad— le dije refiriéndome a mi confesión— créeme por favor. Ella está aquí, si, pero no por las razones que tú piensas…

—¿a si?, ¿entonces cuál es tu súper razón? — dijo impaciente, no podía creer que me estuviera dando una oportunidad de explicarle

—..…..—dijo tratando de explicárselo todo, ¡pero los nervios no me dejaban hablar bien!, además que no pude continuar por la interrupción de Bella

—_no te estoy entendiendo para nada Edward, mejor me lo explicas cuando nos veamos_— dijo paciente Bella soltando un suspiro.

—Bella te pido que me creas, …………..te amo—le solté un poco desesperado

Pasaron unos segundo de total silencio en la otra línea..

—voy de inmediato para allá Bella, espérame por favor—le dije

—_esta bien….._—susurro ella, trancando la llamada.

Metí el celular en mi bolsillo para agarrar las llaves, abrí la puerta para ver a tanya sentada en la sala

—Hora de irte, ya fui muy amable contigo— dije agarrando su bolso y abriendo la puerta de la casa

—¡oye!, pero porque….—pero no termino la oración al ver cómo era jalada afuera del apartamento y como su bolso le caía a sus pies..

—hasta aquí llega todo, no quiero volver a verte tanya, enserio, vete con James o con quien quieras, pero no vuelvas conmigo, así que adiós. — dije dejándola en el pasillo y entrando al ascensor

—ya verás Edward Cullen, nadie me deja así— escuche como decía tanya desde afuera del ascensor..

Cerró la puerta, concluyendo la pequeña escena provocada. Ahora solo lo que me preocupaba era convencer a Bella. Cualquier otra no hubiera querido escuchar alguna explicación.., pero gracias a dios ella no fue así.

Salí corriendo hacia el estacionamiento en busca de mi carro, pero me lleve una gran sorpresa al ver como Jasper entraba por la puerta del estacionamiento y se dirigía hacia mí..

—¿Jasper tú qué haces…— pero no me dejo continua por tremendo puñetazo que me metió en mi mejilla derecha, tumbándome al piso y partiéndome un poco un lado de la boca.

—¡maldito imbécil, no paso más de un día y ya engañaste a mi prima!, ¡y con la puta de Tanya! —soltó Jasper sobándose su mano después del puñetazo.

—¡cálmate Jasper! —le dije quitándome la poca sangre que salió de mi boca y sintiendo como se me inflamaba el cachete. ¡Enserió pegaba más duro que Emmet! . — todo es un malentendido

—como quieres que me calme— me dijo —

—te juro por dios que todo esto es un gran malentendido Jasper, yo jamás engañaría a Bella.. — le dije levantándome del piso y limpiándome el sucio de los pantalones— si me crees bien, si no también, lo más importante es que tengo que ir a hablar con ella.

Jasper me miro por unas largos segundo, los cuales no deje de verlo a los ojos con seriedad y confianza..

—está bien— me dijo por fin— te creo hermano, perdón por el puñetazo..

—si bueno, me dolió ¿sabes? —le dije tocándome el cachete herido—

—te dije que podía llegar a pegar mas duro que emmet—

—claro, pero no quería comprobarlo— le dije soltando una risa—¿pero como te llegaste a enterar del mal entendido tan pronto?..Hace unos minutos fue que hable con Bella

—Alice me lo dijo, apenas Rose se entero por Bella, llamo a Alice quien estaba conmigo. —

Como volaba una noticia….

—bueno, debo de ir con ella, tengo que explicarle—

—¿pero que fue lo que paso? —quiso saber Jasper, así que le conté versión resumida de la historia

—tanya entro en mi departamento ayer por la noche con ayuda del maldito conserje el cual cuando lo vea le voy a decir sus cuantas palabras— le dije frunciendo el ceño—quise que se fuera, pero según ella no tenia donde ir ya que apenas llego vino directo a verme, y pues no me dio más remedio que dejar que se quedara en la sala..

—esa arpía— dijo Jasper

—si, me vera la cara de estúpido— solté molesto— no le bastara con el engaño que me hizo con James.

—¿y como Bella se entero que se quedo en tu apartamento? —

—lo que pasa es que al momento de ella llamarme, Tanya contesto mi celular y pues te imaginaras el mal entendido…—

—ya veo— dijo Jasper serio—bueno hermano, de nuevo disculpa por el puñetazo, y ve con Bella, yo debo de volver con Alice.

—claro— le dije al mismo tiempo que corría hacia mi carro

Entre y lo prendí de una sola arrancada, no debía de tardarme..

Salí y me adentre a la calle principal, estaba asustado debía de admitir…¡no debía de perder a Bella por nada del mundo!..

Y pensar que hoy solo íbamos a tomar un helado….

* * *

**que tal les parecio el cap? les gusto? =)  
espero que si!, aqui vimos la version de edward xD, vimos que no engaño a bella con tanya! fiufff xD  
pero bella lo perdonara tan fracil?.. ya veremos...!  
que tendra planeado tanya?..se dejara vencer?**

**gracias por los anteriores 50 rr! =D  
no me abandonen!, tarde un poco en actualizar por el trabajon que tengo en el colegio u.u  
pero por ustedes continuo =)  
dejenme rr!, las amoooo!**

**cuidence!  
kisses and bites!**


	18. Explicaciones

* * *

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo 18

Explicaciones

POV Bella

No sabia como reaccionar ante tal situación, ¿debía de creerle a Edward?, ¡mi corazón quería creerle!.... y olvidar todo lo demás...

"_no está disponible en estos momentos" _

¡Uy!, ¡con solo recordarlo provocaba salir corriendo y atropellar al primer idiota que se atravesara al frente del auto!

—¿y que vas hacer bells? — me preguntó Rosalie la cual estaba sentada en el sofá de la sala comiendo una manzana.

—quiero confiar en él…— dije viendo por el gran ventanal— además, sonaba tan sincero por el celular…

—yo solo te recomiendo que no te confíes por una disculpa hecha por celular, pueden ser engañosas— dijo Rosalie dejando la manzana a un lado y prendiendo la televisión— te lo digo por experiencia propia

La observe como cambiaba de canal sin ni siquiera ver los programas que estaban pasando por la tv, ¿por que las cosas no podían ser siempre perfectas?. Me dirigí hacia la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, por alguna razón tenia la garganta súper seca…

Mire el reloj de la cocina, marcaban las 12 en punto, "_faltarían dos horas para nuestra primera cita", _pensé.

Edward de seguro estaría llegando, ¡y no sabía qué hacer!, medite por algunos segundo meneando el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano.

¡Ya se!, cuando Edward cruzara esa puerta lo mirare directamente a los ojos y le pediré una explicación, ¡le sostendré la mirada de tal manera que no podrá mentirme!...

Si, ya se que no soy la mejor en resoluciones de problemas…pero..¿que mas me quedaba?, quería creer en su palabra..

En un dos por tres sono el timbre del resividor, el momento de la confrontación había llegado. Caminé por la cocina y vi como Rosalie se paraba del sofá y se dirigía a su cuarto, se voltio hacia mi haciéndome señas para que fuera abrir. Con paso decidido me dirigí hacia la puerta, me le pare al frente y alargue mi mano para sujetar la majilla de la puerta..solo debía de darle media vuelta para abrirla..

Pero a partir de allí, mi cuerpo no se movio.

Tenia miedo, tenia miedo de que de alguna manera esto terminara tan pronto, ¡si apenas fue ayer que comenzamos a estar juntos!, no quería que acabara…

Volvieron a tocar el timbre ahora con mas desesperación que la vez anterior, pero esta vez con una voz aterciopelada acompañándole…

—oh Bella, por favor— escuche decir a Edward desde el otro lado de la puerta con voz suplicante..

Inmediatamente mi corazón comenzó a funcionar, ¡debían de ser 100 latidos por segundos!, debía de tener cuidado o terminaría en el hospital de la manera más estúpida posible…

—de alguna manera de puedo sentir al otro lado de la puerta— comenzó a decir Edward seguro de lo que estaba hablando— así que si no me quieres ver la cara, está bien. Pero escúchame por lo menos…—

Pero en eso abrí la puerta de un solo jalón, quedando frente a frente con él. Con una mirada firme lo mire a los ojos tratando de demostrar seguridad..

—no hay necesidad, pasa— le dije haciéndome a un lado y dejando que pasase hacia la sala

Lo seguí desde atrás, viendo como se ubicaba delante del gran ventanal. Realmente debía de confiar en mi, si fuese una novia resentida no dudaría en empujarlo por la ventana..

Cuando sintió que me ubique a su costado, me miro con aquellos bellos ojos penetrantes..

—no sabes lo agradecido que te estoy el que me dejaras explicarte— comenzó ahora colocándose frente a frente— ya veras como todo es un malentendido…

—realmente eso espero— dije sincera.

Me miro por algunos segundo para luego soltar un sonoro suspiro.

—Ayer al salir de aquí, me dirigí hacia mi casa—dijo relatando su historia— pero no me espere con lo que me encontré al llegar…

—¿qué te encontraste? — dije, aunque obviamente sabia con _quien_ se había encontrado

—a Tanya— dijo frunciendo el seño visiblemente irritado, para luego mirarme— de seguro no sabes quién es ella ¿no?

—puede que sepa algún dato sobre ella por Alice—dije

—ella desagradablemente llego a ser mi novia— dijo Edward mirándome a los ojos— y es un recuerdo muy desagradable realmente

—¿ y que hacia ayer en la noche en tu casa?.

—ni idea— dijo colocándose la mano en la frente y cerrando los ojos— apenas abrí mi departamento, ¡ella se encontraba adentro con sus cosas en el piso!. De alguna manera se las arreglo en convencer al conserje para que la dejara entrar. Le dije que se fuera, pero no tenía lugar donde quedarse…así que lo que me quedaba era ofrecerle la sala para que pasara la noche y se marchase a la mañana siguiente..

Me le quede observando un rato, esto era peligroso, ………ya le había perdonado desde el momento que comenzó a hablar, y eso no estaba bien, ¡debía de mostrarme mas resentida!.

Al sentir que me le quede observando Edward agarro una de mis muñecas y la encerró adentro de la suya,.

—Cuando le pedí una explicación, dijo que no me había olvidado—dijo, haciendo que ahora si me preocupara enserio. —pero te puedo jurar sobre lo más preciado Bella —dijo ahora mirándome a los ojos— que ella para mi, ….es agua pasada y olvidada

—¿enserio? —pregunte buscando alguna inseguridad en su voz..

—cien por ciento seguro de ello Bella— dijo ahora mostrándome una de sus sonrisas que me encantaban— la única mujer que ha hecho latir mi corazón de esta manera.... eres tú.

Al escuchar aquellas palabras no pude evitar sonrojarme y desviar un poco la mirada de su bello rostro..

—no debes de mentir asi ¿sabes?, …….ya te he perdonado igual…—dije susurrando esto ultimo sin evitar que se me saliera una sonrisa ..

Sin previo aviso, soltó mi mano para agarrarme de los lados de la cabeza y apegarme a él, quedando así mi cabeza pegada a su pecho…

Por este pequeño movimiento, ahora el corazón que debía de estar batiendo record debía de ser mío.

—escúchalos— susurro cerrando los ojos y dejando todavía sus manos enredadas en mi cabello— se que los puedes escuchar..

Por inercia, cerré mis ojos tratando de "calmarme" (autora: dios!, haha ¿Quién podría? xD), y me dedique a escuchar los preciosos latidos de Edward, los cuales en efecto, iban peculiarmente más rápido de lo normal..

—si esta latiendo rápido—dije feliz, como una niña pequeña.

—claro, está feliz—dijo Edward separándome un poco de él para poder verme la cara— feliz de que lo hallas perdonado— dijo sonriendo y agarrando mi mentón con su mano derecha..

—me alegro que lo pudiera hacer feliz—dije sonriéndole, buscando su mirada

—a mi también—dijo dándome un beso en el cachete pero sin soltarme del mentón y haciendo que diera pasos hacia atrás hasta quedar contra la pared— no sabes cuánto…

No paso ni un segundo más para que Edward tomara mis labios, y yo no dude en corresponderle. Lentamente su lengua se hacía paso dentro de mi boca para encontrase con la mía. Me guinde de su cuello en busca de acercarlo más hacia mí, ¡tenia ganas de besarlo desde la noche pasada!, y peor aun con la experiencia de esta mañana que pensé que lo había perdido… . Soltó mi mentón y coloco sus manos alrededor de mi cintura elevándome un poco mas con ayuda de la pared..

¿era idea mía o estaba comenzando hacer calor?

Edward dejo mis labios para que pudiéramos obtener un poco de oxigeno, pero siguió con su labor descendiendo desde mis labios hasta cierto punto de mi cuello..

Las cosas se estaban poniendo peligrosas, ninguno de los dos quería separarse del otro. Edward comenzó a subir una de sus manos por debajo de mi camiseta (la cual pertenecía al conjunto de mi pijama), haciendo que mi cabeza captara la señal de alerta.

—Ed…Edward…—dije tratando de encontrar alguna coherencia en mis palabras, debíamos de parar, es increíble como de un simple beso terminemos asi..

—mmm—dijo simplemente dejando de besar mi cuello para ahora dedicarse a… ¿lamerlo?

Oh no, dios santo,….. ¡mi cuerpo no responde! ¡S.O.S!

A punto de darme por vencida y dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso, se abrió la puerta del cuarto de Rosalie..

—Bella, quería ver como te fue todo con……..—dijo Rosalie deteniéndose en medio camino al ver la escena que tenia al frente.. —eh……………….está bien, no quiera ver esto.

Inmediatamente empuje a Edward haciendo que este callera sentado en el sofá..

—¡no….no es lo que parece!, yo…yoo—dije tratando de buscar una excusa coherente, sintiendo como la sangre subía con gran velocidad hacia mis mejillas..

—es simplemente una reconciliación— dijo tranquilamente Edward levantando sus hombros.. —igual, tu deberías de saber de esto Rosalie…— dijo mirándola suspicazmente..

—claro que se dé esto—dijo cruzándose de brazos sonrojada— igual, ….yo no pedí explicación..

—claro que no— dijo Edward soltando una carcajada y levantándose del sofá

Despues de aquellas palabras se formo un largo silencio.

—como veo que se arreglaron, los dejo. Debo de encontrarme con emmet— dijo Rosalie agarrando su bolso del estante y abriendo la puerta— nos vemos.

Al Rosalie cerrar la puerta, Edward inmediatamente giro a verme..

Me quede en el lugar…….¿querría continuar?, oh por dios…

Mi cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar nerviosamente, yo no estaba acostumbrada a la sensaciones que Edward provocaba en mi…. Y me daba miedo sinceramente en que no tuviera las fuerzas de controlarlo…mi cuerpo débil y traicionero…

Edward se acerco a paso lento con una sonrisita picara en sus labios, haciendo que mirara hacia el ventana.

—y….¿ que te apetece hacer horita? — dijo, viendo hacia el sofá con una mini sonrisa..

Con eso, me quede paralizada…el quería…el quería…¡¿hacer eso?!.que…¡que estaría pensando!, no podía pensar lo que yo estaba pensado ¿no?, claro que no!, ¡eso sería ir muy rápido!, yo…yo no estaba preparada…no es que no quisiese..Pero....... pero….

—eh…eh—dije tratando de buscar una respuesta que no nos llevara a ese "acontecimiento".

Edward al escuchar que tartamudeaba, giro su cabeza hacia mi y me miro con expresión confundida.

—¿Qué te pasa? , ¿ya no quieres……?—pero lo interrumpí

—¡no…no..no es que no quiera!, es solo que bueno, pienso que , que deberíamos de esperar un poco mas..digo, ¡no es que no quiera!, yo solo eh….digo, salir un poco mas—dije atragantándome con mis palabra.

En eso, Edward me miro por algunos largos segundo con expresión confundida, para luego soltar unas buenas carcajadas…

¿ que rayos?

¿ahora que le pasaba a este?

—¿se puede saber de que te ries? — pregunte un poco indignada de que se estuviera riendo de mi.

—es que…es que hahahahaha— dijo sin poder dejar de reírse—

—¡Edward! —

—esta bien, esta bien haha— dijo limpiándose algunas lagrimas de sus ojos— Bella,¿ enserio crees que te pediría hacer "eso" la primera vez contigo así de repente, tan secamente?

—eh?...¿no..no era sobre "eso" de lo que estabas hablando? — dije desencajada..

—¡claro que no!, — dije ahora acercándoseme con una sonrisota—te pregunte aquello porque si no te has dado cuenta… ya son las dos, y es hora de nuestra cita.

Mire el reloj y efectivamente estaba en lo cierto, eran las dos en punto.

En eso me sonroje de tal manera que creía que se me explotarían las mejillas..al ver esto Edward me dio un beso rápido.

—me disculpo en una parte por lo de hace rato— dijo refiriéndose a la "reconciliación" —se que me debo de controlar un poco mas, pero…….contigo se me hace difícil., lo siento

—he…he, no te eches la culpa, yo tampoco ayudo mucho—

—igual, tampoco me arrepiento— dijo ahora viéndome picaramente— nuna lo haría..

—¡basta ya! —dije riéndome, no aguantando su jueguito..

—vale, vale….me comporto—dijo sonriendo, poniendo la mano en su pecho.

—bueno, entonces…..déjame vestirme mejor y salimos a tomarnos un helado. Luego veremos que mas hacemos—dije dirigiendome hacia el cuerto de Alice

—dale, te espero— dijo sentándose en el sofá..

Le sonreí y me adentre al cuarto de Alice. Tenía mi ropa de cambio para ese día ya lista y planchada, bueno... prácticamente la ropa era de Alice… la mía, la habían escondido por alguna parte de la casa..o quemado.

Como me alegraba que las cosas con Edward salieran bien al final, ¡ no debía de preocuparme de nada…!

Pero en un segundo detuve mi danza de alegría recordando que todavía habían ciertas palabras que no podían salir de mi cabeza…

"_Cuando le pedí una explicación, me dijo que no me había olvidado"_

¿Representaría aquello algún problema?

* * *

**antes que me maten............LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCHISIMOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
lamento de verdaddd la tremenda demora en la actualizacion de este capitulo! no saben la verguenza que me da al ver todos los rr!!  
se me ha hecho super dificil esto por lo de mi trabajo de grado!  
entenderan que ya estoy terminando el colegio y estoy cuadrando mi futuro practicamente (see, la hora tan temible ha llegado U.U)**

**Pero ya dentro de 2 semanas expongo y listooooooooo! LIBERADA COMPLETAMENTE! =D  
asi que realmente espero y me perdonen la tremenda demoraa!**

**bueno. volviendo al cap...¿ que les parecio?, ¿linda la reconsiliacion no? quien no querria tener una asi xD  
que bueno que bella perdono a edward!, ¿pero las cosas seran asi de faciles? mujaajajja lo veremos! **

**lo que tengo planeado para el prox capitulo va ser muy ExB!, =D, asi que si quieren denme ideas para su cita! 3**

**Gracias por los rr!!!, las amos enserioo!  
y sigan comentando!! todas! =D**

**kisses and bites!**


	19. Primera Cita I

My Playboy friend

Capitulo XIX

Primera cita I

POV Bella

El camino hacia el centro comercial me parecía una eternidad, y no era por el hecho de que quería llegar a la heladería y crear bellos recuerdos junto a Edward (cosa que mi retorcida mente se estaba ya imaginando 3), sino que había una cola del demonio que llenaba todas las avenidas.

—Definitivamente deben de ser dos pendejos que chocaron sus coches— dijo Edward pegándose su frente contra el volante perdiendo lentamente la paciencia.

—Últimamente han habido muchos choques— comente pensando en las noticia que daban todas las mañanas antes de ir a la universidad.

—no saben manejar, ese es el problema—dijo Edward viendo su reloj de mano

—ósea, como el señor perfecto maneja con una mano y los ojos vendados, los demás no sabemos manejar— dije con la intensión de picarlo y fastidiarlo un poco, esta cola tenía pinta de no avanzar pronto.

Al decir esto Edward soltó una minúscula carcajada.

—es un poco exagerado los términos que aplicaste para describirlo, pero en pocas palabras……..—se quedo pensando para luego voltearse y verme a los ojos con su sexy sonrisa— si, es esta ciudad no hay nadie que me pueda vencer en cuatro rines.

—agarra tu ego Edward Cullen, te aseguro que debe de haber por lo menos una persona que te de carrera— dije siguiéndole el juego de miradas penetrantes.

—créeme Bella, ningún hombre me a llego ni siquiera a la cola de mi volvo— dijo orgulloso de sus palabras.

—hmm…— dije simplemente para luego sonreírle — ¿y si fuera….una mujer?

Después de 1 minuto de silencio.

—Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha— se escuchaban las risas de Edward por todo el carro.

—no le veo lo gracioso— dije seria sintiéndome ofendida por sus carcajadas..¿Realmente él pensaba que una mujer no le podía llegar a la talla?

—oh, vamos Bella. —dijo secándose las lagrimas de los ojos que habían salido por tanto reírse— no puedes hablar enserio, yo que tengo 7 años en esta ciudad nunca ha habido una mujer en alguna carrera de autos o algo por el estilo.

—pero eso no significa que no pueda llegar ese alguien—dije viendo como la cola comenzaba a avanzar.

—no niego eso— dijo ahora colocando su vista al frente—podría ser muy emocionante.

Con eso me quede callada observando por la ventanilla de mi derecha y sintiendo como una sonrisita se apoderaba de mis labios, "_solo si el supiera_…", pensé.

Luego de unos 7 minutos llegamos al tan esperado centro comercial, no tardamos mucho en estacionar ya que tuvimos la suerte de que un carro nos dejara un puesto al frente de una de las entradas.

Al bajarme del carro, sentí como una de mis piernas fallaba al apoyarse al piso y perdía el equilibrio, pero no paso más de dos segundos para que alguien me agarrar del brazo y me tirara hacia arria de un jalón..

—Cuidado—dijo la hermosa voz de Edward de un momento a otro encontrándose a mi costado…¿Cómo podía moverse con tanta velocidad en algunas ocasiones y preservar la elegancia de sus movimientos?...definitivamente todo en él era perfecto.

—lo siento— dije parándome con ayuda de Edward— al parecer mi pierna se durmió por la larga espera en el carro—mire hacia mi pierna derecha y la moví comprobando que podía caminar y no pasar una vergüenza pública tan pronto..

—Vamos—dijo agarrándome de la mano y guiándome por el camino hacia la entrada (no era que fuese necesario debido a que ya había visitado unas cuantas veces este centro comercial con Alice, pero esto no mataba a nadie), entramos haciéndonos paso entre la gente y parándonos en una esquina.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —me preguntó Edward viendo las tiendas que teníamos cerca.

—hmm, me apetece un rico helado para comenzar— dije viendo la heladería que estaba a tres tiendas de donde estábamos—y luego tu escoges que quieres que hagamos.

—me parece buen trato—dijo sonriéndome y jalándome de la mano hacia la heladería.

Cuando llegamos lo primero que se veía era como las camareras usaban su uniforme de Babydoll (vestido rosados con una gran cinta roja en la cintura y zapatos de tacón blancos) y atendían a los clientes que estaban esperando su atención en las mesas de adentro, al parecer esta heladería era muy frecuentada por hombres principalmente (¿porque será? xD).

Claro, que esto me dio un mal presentimiento (instinto de mujer diría yo xD).

—ehh Edward— lo llame queriendo que me prestara atención—¿no crees que sería mejor una heladería más simple? No se, ¿la de la feria por ejemplo?.

—no seas gafa, esta heladería tiene unos helados buenísimos—miro la carta de afuera y me señalo uno en especifico— te lo digo yo por experiencia, — dijo sin tomar en cuenta sus palabras.

—_¿experiencia? _—dije mirándolo y levantando una ceja—

Me miro un poco confundido por el doble sentido que notó que llevaba mi comentario, pero capto a los pocos segundos..

—ehh si bueno, digamos que me gustan las merengadas que hacen aquí, es todo— dijo un poco nervioso.

En eso solté un suspiro de resignación, no podía reclamarle algo que hizo cuando nosotros no teníamos nada que ver…además, se me olvida en algunas ocasiones la faceta de playboy que tenia o "tiene" Edward. Pero igual con todo y eso, lo aceptada tal y como era.

—Bueno, entremos —dije sonriéndole provocando que soltara un suspiro de alivio y me sonriera de manera cómplice.

—¿sabes de antemano que la única mujer que me tiene loco en estos momentos eres tú no? —dijo llevándome hacia una mesa que estaba es toda la esquina de la heladería.

—hmm, puede ser…..pero me gusta escucharlo—dije sentándome y separando mi mano de la de Edward, sintiendo inmediatamente como el frio se apoderaba de ella. La mesa era exacta para dos personas, prácticamente podía sentir como las piernas de Edward pegaban con las mías por debajo de la mesa.

—entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte—dijo levantando la mano haciéndole señas a una camarera para que nos trajeran los menús.

En un dos por tres, una mujer rubia vestida de babydoll (que de cerca se notaba como el vestido aparentemente "resaltaba " los atributos del pecho), y con el cabello amarrado en dos colitas se paraba al lado de Edward, dándole solo un menú a él y sacando una libretica de uno de los bolsillos del vestido, ¿acaso yo estaba pintada aquí o qué?.

—bienvenidos a Happy-Moon, me llamo Cindy y seré la que los atenderá en esta ocasión— dijo solo mirando a Edward de una manera muy descarada para mi gusto..

Por ello, sentía como se transformaba mi cara como la de un perro-buldog..

—hola Cindy, por los momentos solo tráenos dos aguas minerales, cuando vuelvas te daré nuestro pedido—dijo Edward como siempre de una manera tan educada que en este caso me dio nauseas.

En eso la camarera dirigió su mirada hacia mi y me estudio "disimuladamente" por algunos segundos…¿y esta barbie oxigenada que se creía?

—okey, dos aguas minerales por los momentos, pronto regresare para estar a la _orden_.. —dijo esto último claramente con doble sentido, dejándome prácticamente pintada en esa mesa..

—la mato—susurre viendo como meneaba si minúscula cadera de un lado a otro mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

En eso Edward comenzó a reírse y agarro mi mano que estaba sobre la mesa.

—cálmate Bella, es solo su trabajo—

—¿y quien dijo que estoy alterada?, mírame……estoy como una uva….— dije dándole una sonrisa de cachete a cachete (muy exagerada en realidad).

—claro….claro—dijo todavía teniendo la sonrisita en su cara— ¿ o estarás…..celosa?

—¿celosa?, claro que no…¿Por qué debería de estarlo? — dije viendo como no dejaba de sonreírme…

—pues no se…—dijo levantando los hombros haciéndose el inocente—

Luego de aquello, sabía que lo estaba disfrutando el muy pendejo.

Apunto de reclamarle, dos aguas aparecieron en la mesa.

—¿ están listos? — dijo la barbie oxigenada, con la libreta ya en su mano.

—si—dijo Edward viendo al menú y señalando con el dedo—queremos este.

—bien, ¿de chocolate, fresa o chocolate y fresa? — dijo anotándolo en su libretica

En eso Edward me miro esperando que yo contestara…

—Chocolate y fresa—dije aun sin saber que había pedido Edward.

—dale, ¿nada mas? —dijo mirando a Edward con una sonrisita de $#& en su rostro.

—nada mas—concluyo Edward haciendo que la tal Cindy levantara los hombros y se diera media vuelta.

Tratando de olvidar ese pequeño suceso, mire el menú buscando que fue lo que había pedido Edward para nosotros.

—¿ y que has pedido? — le pregunte.

—un especial para dos, tiene dulce de leche encima…vas a ver que te va a encantar. —

—bueno, déjame ir al baño y vuelvo para estar lista— dije levantándome de la mesa buscando con la vista el baño de mujeres.

—Están a la otra esquina— me señalo Edward

—ya vengo— dije simplemente dándome media vuelta

No fue difícil encontrar los baños, luego de salir me mire al espejo pensando en cómo me deje convencer de que Alice me prestara su ropa ( un blue yean blanco hasta el piso, con una blusa azul de tiras que me llegaba justo a mi cintura, haciendo que al caminar la camisa dejara ver un poco de piel y unas sandalias sencillas azules), no es que estuviera mal, sino que no me gustaba usar ropa de las demás personas, ¿Qué tenia de malo la mía?.

Salí del baño en dirección a la mesa donde estaba Edward, todavía sin el pedido en la mesa. Pero al acercarme más vi como de repente fruncía el seño al momento de que llegaba.

—¿y a ti que te pasa? — le pregunte jalando la silla y sentándome.

En eso repentinamente se inclino hacia mí, acortando la distancia que había entre nosotros (que de por si ya era bastante corta viendo el tamaño de la mesa) y plasmándome un beso en los labios haciendo que de inmediato sintiera como su lengua se apoderaba de la mía de manera ruda y salvaje. A esto, sorprendida hasta la medula, me vi "obligada" a seguirle el paso a este ardiente beso….¿Qué importaba porque motivos me lo estaba dando?.

Al notar la falta de oxigeno que se estaba haciendo presente, Edward comenzó hacer que el beso bajara de intensidad para terminar con un suave y delicioso rose de labios. Luego de ello, se volvió a sentar en su silla con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Por mi parte, me encontraba agarrando el oxigeno necesario para poder tener la mente funcionando, vi como la camarera llegaba con nuestro pedido con arrugas en la frente.

—aquí esta su orden—dijo de una manera más seca en comparación con las veces anteriores— son un total de 17,50$.

Edward busco en su bolsillo la cartera, sacando un billete de 20$ y dándoselo a Cindy.

—Quédate con el cambio—dijo Edward simplemente— por el buen servicio.

Cindy me miro nuevamente, ahora notablemente irritada y solo dijo un _"que tengan buenas tardes"_ y se fue de la mesa.

Vi el pedido que Edward había ordenado, y no se podía ver mas apetitoso. Agarre una cuchara y probé el helado especial.

—hmm, ¡esta buenísimo! — dije al comprobar que nunca había probado un helado así.

—yo te lo dije, a pesar de todo…. los helados son sabrosos—dijo él agarrando otra cuchara y probando también el helado.

—ahora…. solo por curiosidad….— dije ahora viéndole la cara— ¿de qué vino lo anterior?

Al preguntar eso, Edward dejo su cuchara en el helado.

—¿ahora no puedo besar a mi novia? —dijo sonriéndome de la manera que hacía que olvidase todo. A parte de que me encantaba como sonaba la palabra _novia_ de sus labios.

—Sabes que no es eso— dije tratando de seguir con el tema.

Dicho esto, Edward soltó un suspiro y se inclino hacia mí, teniendo cuidado con no ensuciarse con el helado.

—¿ quieres saber? — dijo ahora levantando su ceja perfectamente alineada— pues te lo diré, quería demostrar que estabas únicamente conmigo.

—¿demostrar?,¿ a quiénes? —pregunte confundida.

—a todos los hombres de esta heladería—dijo rosando sus labios con los míos para luego sentarse nuevamente en su silla.

—pero que dices— dije avergonzándome un poco.

—lo que pasa Bella es que tú no te das cuenta, pero yo si—dijo volviendo a agarra su cuchara y comiéndose el helado.

—¿ de qué? —

—de cómo los hombres te miran con deseo bella— dijo arrugando un poco su frente— pero que lastima para ellos que seas mía.

En eso no pude evitar sonrojarme, escuchar a Edward decir eso no era cosa de todos los días. Aunque claro, que no me desagradaba para nada.

—ahhhh… ósea… ¿estas C-E-L-O-S-O? — dije ahora yo de la misma manera que él a mi hace minutos atrás.

Edward me miro por algunos segundo en silencio para luego decir un simple..

—si— admitió Edward en todo su esplendor—si estaba celoso, y lo seguiré estando cuando te miren asi.

En eso, algo en mi interior estallo de alegría.

—nah, igual no te creo…— dije jugando ya con el poco helado que quedaba

—¿Por qué no? — dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos

—solo mira a tu alrededor.. ..—dije haciendo señas con las manos—mujeres hermosas rondando por la zona y ¿va ser a mí quienes los hombres estén mirando?... difícil de creer..

Al terminar de decir aquello, Edward dejo de mirarme a los ojos para soltar un risa de burla y pasándose una de sus manos por sus cabellos dorados..

—tu definitivamente no te ves al espejo a menudo Bella— dijo Edward resignado ahora parándose su silla— vamos, sigamos con nuestra cita—dijo sonriéndome y ofreciéndome su mano que sin dudar, acogí entre la mía.

Al salir de la heladería, sentí unas cuantas miradas que se posaban sobre nosotros..¿ sería verdad lo que me había dicho Edward?, a lo mejor podría tener razón..¿Porque no?

Con ese pensamiento, mi ego se elevó como no lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Pensando que tal vez pudiera tener algo de atractivo hacia el sexo opuesto..

—ahora te toca escoger a ti…¿qué quieres que hagamos? — le pregunte a Edward el cual estaba pensando en el siguiente paso..

—hmmm, no se…que podríamos hacer—dijo buscando entre los carteles del centro comercial hasta que dio con algo que le llamo la atención—¡ya se! —dijo de repente….—vallamos al cine.

—¿al cine?, no es mala idea.. —dije imaginándome la idea de estar a solas con Edward uno al lado de otro, en una sala a oscuras……. ¡comiendo cotufa!, me encantaban las que hacían en los cines, sencillamente era adicta.

—Vallamos entonces—dijo ahora dirigiéndonos hacia el cine.

Esta cita no podría ser mejor, primero: estaba saliendo con uno de los hombres más sexys del planeta, segundo: habíamos comido un delicioso helado (claro que también otra cosa mas cof-cof xD) y ahora íbamos al cine…

Esperaba que las cosas siguieran así de perfectas…

* * *

**Hola genteeeeeeeeeeeeeee! =D, ¡estoy aqui de nuevo! y ahora..........LIBREEE!!!!!!  
si muchachas, porfin sali de mi trabajo de tesis!!!, y ya dentro de una semana termino el colegio y me graduo!! =D  
por fin dejo el cole.. claro que ahora entrare a la uni T.T, hahaha ya estoy emocionada xD**

**bueno con respecto al capitulo..¿que tal?... a mi me gusto en lo personal!  
hahahaha y que sera eso que bella tiene guardado?..lo qe saco en la conversacion del carro xD, pienso que edward se llevara una sorpresa!  
y les gusto la escena de la heladeria?, espero que si =)**

**ahora bien...quiciera preguntarles plz q les guatria que fuera el proxs cap...¿POV BELLA o POV EDWARD?  
ya que si es pov edward.. explicaria su punto de vista desde la heladeria.. haha o no se, sigo con bella y nos vamos al cine? =P**

**cmo estoy en total libertad espero poder escribir mas amenudo!, solo me tengo q preocupar en estos momentos de la decoracion de mi fiesta de graduacion =D**

**y ufffff 10.000 gracias por los reviews!!! me encantan cada uno!, y tambien a las que ponen esta historia como su favorita e igual como autora favorita! , me llena de alegriaaa!  
sigan escribiendome rr! haha mientras mas, me emociono y creanme... escribo mas rapido xD..**

**kisses and bites! (k)**


	20. Primera Cita II

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo XX

Primera Cita II

POV Edward

Debía de admitir que Bella estaba hermosa, simplemente magnifica. Esos pantalones blancos hacían que su perfecta figura se hiciese notar, y a colmo….¡la camisa era de mi color favorito!, era como si el destino quisieses que me quedara enganchado a ella. Nos encontrábamos en pleno centro comercial buscando la primera parada de nuestra tan esperada cita.

—¿Qué quieres hacer primero? —le pregunté a Bella al ver que nos encontrábamos parados sin saber que hacer.

—hmm, me apetece un rico helado—dijo girando la cabeza a la dirección donde se encontraba Happy-Moon (la heladería.) —y luego tu escoges que quieres que hagamos.

—me parece buen trato— le conteste pensando en nuestro siguiente paso, pero mientras le agarre la mano para dirigirnos hacia la heladería.

Cuando llegamos, estaban las camareras de tan famosa heladería. Estas siempre vestían esos raros vestidos, debía de admitir que cada una de ellas tenía un cuerpazo, pero ya no me importaban en lo absoluto, no desde que tengo a Bella a mi lado. Ya había venido unas cuantas veces atrás. ¡Las malteadas de chocolate eran fabulosas!, y sin mencionar los ricos helados que vendían aquí. Pero pude notar como Bella repentinamente ponía una mueca en su rostro.

—ehh Edward—me llamó apretándome un poco la mano—¿ no crees que seria mejor una heladera mas simple? No se, ¿la de la feria por ejemplo?

—no seas gafa, esta heladería tiene unos helados buenísimos—mire la carta de afuera y señale uno en especifico— te lo digo yo por experiencia

—_¿experiencia? _—dijo mirándome con una rara expresión en su rosto.

La mire por algunos segundos tratando de entender su mueca en la cara, hasta que pude llegar al punto.

—ehh si bueno, digamos que me gustan las merengadas que hacen aquí, es todo— dije un poco nervioso al pensar que se podía llegar a molestar por frecuentar en esta heladería, se que seria estúpido pero no quería volver a pelear con Bella por nada del mundo.

En eso soltó un suspiro de resignación y me miro con una sonrisa en el rostro

—Bueno, entremos —dijo provocando que soltara un suspiro de alivio y le sonriera de manera cómplice.

—¿sabes de antemano que la única mujer que me tiene loco en estos momentos eres tú no? —dije sonriéndole de la manera que sabía que le gustaba a ella y llevándola hacia una esquina de la heladería donde se encontraba una mesa para dos.

—hmm, puede ser…..pero me gusta escucharlo—dijo sentándose y separando su mano de la mía.

—entonces no tienes nada de que preocuparte—dije levantando la mano y haciéndole señas a una camarera para que nos trajeran los menús.

En eso comenzó a caminar una mujer rubia, alta y con dos colitas en el cabello (un poco superficial para mi gusto) y traía consigo un menú en la mano. Cuando llego a nuestra mesa solo me dio el menú a mi y saco una libretica de una de sus bolsillos

—bienvenidos a Happy-Moon, me llamo Cindy y seré la que los atenderá en esta ocasión— dijo solo mirándome a mí, claro que pude entender la "indirecta" fácilmente, estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de miradas. Pero de inmediato pude sentir como se tensaba el ambiente y ver como el aura de Bella producía ondas negativas (autora: imagínense tipo comiquita cuando alrededor de una muñequita comienza a ponerse negro y pone una cara asi "¬¬")

En eso se me ocurrió una pequeña bromita que podía hacerle a Bella.

—hola Cindy, por los momentos solo tráenos dos aguas minerales, cuando vuelvas te daré nuestro pedido—dije lo mas amable que pude, quería ver si Bella podía llegarse a poner celosa.

En eso la camarera dirigió su mirada a Bella, la cual la miro de una forma no muy agradable que digamos..

—okey, dos aguas minerales por los momentos, pronto regresare para estar a la _orden_.. —dijo esto último dirigiéndose hacia mi lógicamente para luego darse la vuelta y marcharse.

—la mato— pude escuchar como Bella susurraba esto último haciendo que soltara una carcajada que no pude reprimir.

—cálmate Bella, es solo su trabajo— le dije todavía con una sonrisa en mi rostro, disfrutando del momento

—¿y quien dijo que estoy alterada?, mírame……estoy como una uva….— dijo dándome una sonrisa notoriamente forzada y muy exagera en verdad

—claro….claro—dije viéndola a los ojos sin quitar mi sonrisa de mis labios— ¿ o estarás…..celosa?

—¿celosa?, claro que no…¿Por qué debería de estarlo? — me dijo mirándome con una cara furiosa

—pues no se…—dije haciéndome el inocente, y feliz de que SI estaba celosa—

Luego de aquello, vi como abría sus ojos como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Apunto de decirme algo, dos aguas aparecieron en la mesa.

—¿están listos? — dijo Cindy, con la libreta ya en su mano.

—si—dije viendo al menú y señalando con el dedo—queremos este.

—bien, ¿de chocolate, fresa o chocolate y fresa? — dijo anotándolo en su libretica

En eso, mire a Bella esperando que ella contestara…

—Chocolate y fresa—dijo simplemente.

—dale, ¿nada mas? —dijo mirándome con una sonrisita en la cara

—nada mas— concluí sonriéndole dándole la indirecta de que olvidara lo que trataba de hacer, ya la bromita habia terminado y solo tenia ojos para Bella. Por ello ella solo levanto los hombros y se dio media vuelta en busca de nuestro pedido.

—¿ y que has pedido? —me pregunto Bella.

—un especial para dos, tiene dulce de leche encima…vas a ver que te va a encantar. —le contesté.

—bueno, déjame ir al baño y vuelvo para estar lista— me dijo levantándose de la mesa buscando los baños

—Están a la otra esquina—le indique.

—ya vengo— dijo caminando hacia la dirección que le señale

Pude ver como caminando movía esas dos perfectas circulaciones que tenia como trasero, más que con ese pantalón se le veía increíble, pero al voltear mi vista hacia unas cuantas mesas, vi como unos hombre se la comían prácticamente con los ojos y la señalaban con el dedo hasta que entraba al baño.

No me gusto para nada aquello, ¡para nada!... esos querían una buena paliza por estar viendo a mi novia de esa manera tan descarada. La manera que me hervía la sangre no era normal, ¡quería pararme y partirle la boca a esos tipos y demostrarle al mundo que no podían ver a Bella de ninguna manera!.

Bella salió a los pocos minutos del baño y se dirigía a nuestra mesa, pero en el trayecto también los hombres de atrás se le quedaban mirando no precisamente su "espalda", ¡pero que les pasaba a todos estos tipejos!

—¿y a ti que te pasa? — me pregunto Bella repentinamente sentándose en la mesa.

En un ataque de ira (de celos diría yo) me incline hacia ella acortando la distancia entre nosotros y dándole un profundo beso que pude sentir rápidamente como mi legua se encontraba con la suya de un solo golpe. No paso mas de dos segundos para que Bella se encontrara respondiendo a este ardiente beso que había comenzado, ¡ja!.... a ver si con esto TODOS se daban cuenta que ella solo podía estar conmigo.

Al notar la falta de oxigeno que se estaba haciendo presente, comencé hacer que el beso bajara de intensidad para terminar con un suave y delicioso rose de labios. Luego de ello, me volvi a sentar en mi silla, orgullo al ver como todos los hombres de la heladería se volteaban resignados y decepcionados.

—aquí esta su orden—dijo de repente Cindy llegando a la mesa con el pedido, claro que esta vez con unas cuantas arrugas en la frente— son un total de 17,50$.

Busque en mi bolsillo sacando un billete de 20$ y dándoselo a Cindy.

—Quédate con el cambio—dije simplemente por educación— por el buen servicio.

Solo susurro un "_que tengan buenas tardes_" y se fue.

Bella con una sonrisa en la cara agarro una cuchara y probo el helado especial.

—hmm, ¡esta buenísimo! — dijo levantando la cuchara en el gesto.

—yo te lo dije, a pesar de todo…. los helados son sabrosos—dije agarrando otra cuchara y probando también el helado.

—ahora…. solo por curiosidad….— dijo Bella ahora viéndome a la cara— ¿de qué vino lo anterior?

Al preguntar eso, deje la cuchara en el helado y tome un poco de agua.

—¿ahora no puedo besar a mi novia? —dije sonriéndole

—Sabes que no es eso— dijo tratando de seguir con el tema.

Dicho esto, solté un suspiro y me incline hacia ella, teniendo cuidado con no ensuciarme con el helado.

—¿ quieres saber? — pregunte— pues te lo diré, quería demostrar que estabas únicamente conmigo.

—¿demostrar?,¿ a quiénes? —pregunto confundida.

—a todos los hombres de esta heladería—dije rosando mis labios con los de ella en un pequeño rose para luego sentarme nuevamente en mi silla.

—pero que dices— dijo sonrojándose un poco, de manera que la hacia ver súper adorable.

—lo que pasa Bella es que tú no te das cuenta, pero yo si—dije volviendo a agarra mi cuchara para seguir comiendo el helado

—¿ de qué? — pregunto.

—de cómo los hombres te miran con deseo bella— dije un poco irritado— pero que lastima para ellos que seas mía.—dicho esto la mire directamente a sus ojos viendo como se le sonrojaban un poco sus mejillas saliendo de inmediato con una defensa.

—ahhhh… ósea… ¿estas C-E-L-O-S-O? — dijo ahora ella de la misma manera que le había dicho yo momentos atrás.

La mire por algunos segundo a sus bellos ojos chocolates, los cuales sentía que podían ver dentro de mi sin ningún problema.

—si— dije simplemente—si estaba celoso, y lo seguiré estando cuando te miren asi. —esto no tenía ni una pisca de exageración.

—nah, igual no te creo…— dijo jugando ya con el poco helado que quedaba

—¿Por qué no? —pregunte

—solo mira a tu alrededor.. ..—dijo haciendo señas con las manos—mujeres hermosas rondando por la zona y ¿va ser a mí quienes los hombres estén mirando?... difícil de creer..

Al terminar de decir aquello, la mire a ver si lo estaba diciendo en broma o no, ¿acaso esa era la imagen que se tenia de ella misma?, en eso no pude evitar una pequeña risa de burla.

—tu definitivamente no te ves al espejo a menudo Bella—dije resignado ahora parándome de la silla— vamos, sigamos con nuestra cita—dije sonriéndole y ofreciéndole la mano.

Salimos de la cafetería, para dirigirnos nuevamente al centro del centro comercial.

—ahora te toca escoger a ti…¿qué quieres que hagamos? —me pregunto Bella.

—hmmm, no se…que podríamos hacer—dije buscando entre los carteles del centro comercial hasta que dí con algo que me llamo la atención—¡ya se! —dije ocurriéndoseme una idea….—vallamos al cine.

—¿al cine?, no es mala idea.. —dijo

—Vallamos entonces—dije ahora dirigiéndonos hacia el cine.

Cuando llegamos vimos la cartelera del cine, en esta época estaban dando películas buenísima

—wow, hay bastantes películas—dije Bella viendo la gran cartelera que teníamos al frente.

—si, estamos en la época— dije tratando de dar con una que pudiéramos ver los dos— ¿Qué quiere ver?

—no se— dijo todavía viendo— mejor primero decidamos que genero queremos ver..¿acción, romántica o comedia?

—lo que quieras ver tu, a mi me da por parte igual—

—hmm, veamos una de acción— dijo Bella viendo nuevamente a la cartelera, pero siendo interrumpida por un grito.

—¡ Bella! ¡Hey¡ — grito Emmet haciendonos señas el cual se encontraba en la taquilla para comprar las entradas del cine.

Nos dirigimos hacia Emmet, el cual se encontraba solo.

—hey Emmet, ¿Dónde esta Rosalie? — pregunto Bella buscándola con la mirada entre la gente.

—está en la fila para comprar las golosinas y las cotufas (autora: aquí se le dicen así, pero me imagino que en otras partes se les llaman palomitas de maíz, pochoclo o popcor ). ¿Qué van a ver?

—estábamos desciendo eso hace poco— le dije—pero no sabemos cual.

—¿Por qué no ven Transformers 2 con nosotros?, ¡ me han dicho que es buenísima!, ademas hermano......¡sale Megan Fox! —dijo Emmet emocionado

Mire a Bella a ver cual seria su respuesta, no me molestaba la idea, me encantaba transformes, mas si estaba Megan Fox en ella. (autora: típico comentario de un hombre al ver esta película -.- )

—dale, no seria mala idea.. —respondió ella complaciendolo—claro que yo no la voy a ver por ella, me encantan los efectos de esta pelicula.

—¡bárbaro¡, entonces comprare la entrada para los cuatro, vallan y reúnanse con Rosalie que debería de estar saliendo de la cola de golosinas.

Sin decir mas, nos dirigimos hacia mas dentro del cine hasta dar con Rosalie que estaba saliendo justo de la fila como había dicho Emmet.

—¡Rose! — grito Bella corriendo hacia su dirección

—Bella— dijo Rosalie sorprendida al verla—¿Qué hacen aquí? —dijo al verme luego atrás de ella

—nos encontramos por casualidad con Emmet en la entrada del cine y nos ofreció ver la película junto a ustedes…¿no te molesta o si?

—no, claro que no gafa— dijo poniendo las cosas en una mesita esperando a Emmet con las entradas— es más, se me hace un alivio que estés aquí. No sabía como iba a aguantar a Emmet cada vez que saliera Megan Fox a la pantalla.

—haha, es algo inevitable realmente, es la envidia de toda mujer—dijo Bella levantando los hombros

—no creo que tu tengas mucho que envidiarle— dije abrazándola por atrás recostando mi cara en el hueco de su cuello.

—hay sii, el novio perfecto ahora— dijo Rosalie molestándome con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—yo siempre— le respondí dándole un beso a Bella en mi punto favorito de su cuello.

—muchachos entremos ya—dijo llegando repentinamente Emmet con las cuatro entradas en la mano.

Y así nos dirigimos los cuatro a la sala donde veríamos "_transformers 2_"….

* * *

**Holaaaaa! aqui de nuevo!, bueno como pudieron ver fue un POV Edward... y fue por votacion!  
el proximo cap sera pov Bella!, ya veremos que pasara en esa pelicula, solo les puedo decir que bella nos va a sorprender xD**

**¿que tal les parecio el capi?... no fue mucha diferencia del anterior, pero aqui vimos lo celosos que se puso edward al ver como los demas hombres veian a bella xD**

**y pues contestando una preguntita haha pues YA ME GRADUE! =D , no saben lo feliz que estoy!!!!  
y pues si, si quiero ir a la universidad!, y pues hasta los momentos quiero estudiar diseño de modas =)  
gracias a las que me felicitaron!!, ya estoy de vacaciones y tengo una nueva historia en mente! hahaha claro que la comenzare cuando termine esta ..se llamara "Corazon de Pirata"  
ya con el titulo se pueden dar una idea xD**

**y tambien otra prefuntita que me hicieron... haha ese tipo de heladerias en cierto lugares si existen, son lugares cerrados que las camareras usan uniformes en comun..xD, lo del uniforme babydoll es de mi imaginacion xD**

**actualizare pronto!, ya tengo m as tiempo xD, pero necesito que no me dejen de escribir!, mientras mas reviews mas feliz me pongo!  
enceriooooooooooo! comenten! no les cuesta nada =), ya que si veo que no me esriben pues pienso que no les gusto u.u...  
las escritoras me entendaran xD**

**cuidenc!!  
kisses and bites!  
**


	21. Primera Cita III

My playboy friend

Capitulo XXI

Primera cita III

Pov Bella

Los muchachos salieron corriendo para agarrar unos buenos puestos, mientras que yo y Rosalie caminábamos sin ningún apuro entrando a nuestra sala correspondiente. ¿ cuál era la desesperación de tener algunos puestos en la última fila?.

—parecen unos niños chiquitos—decía Rosalie buscándolos con la mirada en la gran sala.

—ni me lo digas— le decía haciendo lo mismo que ella, lo cual a la final los termine ubicando en la penúltima fila. —allá están Rose.

Subimos por las escaleras que estaban en todo el medio del cine hasta llegar arriba. Nos adentramos en la fila pidiendo permiso a las personas que ya se encontraban sentadas teniendo cuidado en no tropezar, especialmente yo.

—no pudimos agarrar la última fila— dijo Emmet cuando Rose y yo nos sentamos en el medio de Edward y Emmet, quedando cada una al lado de su novio correspondiente.

—por mi está bien aquí— dije quitándole la importancia

—por poco no teníamos esos cuatro puestos de arriba—decía Edward apuntando con su barbilla a unos cuatro puestos que estaban siendo ocupados por un grupo de muchachos. —pero el catire se puso cómico y el tipo del cine nos mando para estos puestos.

—¿y quién se creen esos tipos? —dijo Rosalie agarrándole la mano a Emmet y entrelazando sus dedos con los de el

—no sé, pero estoy realmente irritado por eso—dijo Emmet tomando un poco de su refresco.

—cálmense, no hay necesidad de pelear por unos simples puestos, igual la pantalla se ve igual de todos los ángulos. —dije calmando el ambiente, igual lo que le importaba a ellos no era precisamente como se vería la película en general, sino más bien como se vería ya sabemos _quién_.

Dicho esto los cuatro nos acomodamos mejor y nos dedicamos a ver los comerciales que estaban pasando antes de que comenzara la película. Yo en lo personal tenía mi vista en la mano que sostenía la mía con tanta firmeza, ¿como aquel gesto te podía dar tanta felicidad?.

No paso mucho para que se diera comienzo a la película, la sala quedo totalmente a oscuras solo claro, iluminando la gran pantalla. Al principio me costó agarrarle el hilo nuevamente a la película, había pasado ya un tiempo desde que me vi la primera parte. Me encantaba Shia (el muchacho de la película), claro que no paso mucho para que apareciera el personaje esperado por los espectadores……….Megan Fox.

Cuando apareció, se pudo escuchar ciertos suspiros por parte de la población masculina que se encontraba en la sala..

—dios, sigue igual de buena—escuche decir a Emmet, ganándose un golpe por parte de Rosalie —aush!, …..Bebe sabes que tu estas mejor— le dijo a una Rose molesta sobándose el hombro.

—ya veremos ahora si la _que "sigue igual de buena"_ te busca en la noche— dijo Rosalie en forma de venganza.

—¡no! vamos bebe…. sabes que es broma— decía Emmet susurrándole, tratando de reconfortar la situación

Me voltee ahora a mi lado izquierdo viendo a cierto personaje muy concentrado extrañamente en la pantalla.

—si quieres decir algo, no te lo guardes por mí. No me molesto, yo lo entiendo— le dije tranquilamente a Edward haciendo que este me observara intrigado.

—¿ quien dijo que me estaba guardando mis comentarios? —dijo Edward observándome con una ceja levantada.

—pues es obvio…—dije viendo de nuevo a la pantalla.

—debo de admitir que esta buenísima— susurro de repente Edward haciendo que una parte de mi se desanimara de alguna manera—pero ella no tiene ciertos ojos chocolate que me tienen loco—dicho esto dejo de ver a la pantalla y sentí su aliento en el hueco de mi cuello—ni tampoco su cabello huele a cerezos y nueces del bosque que tanto me gusta..

—¿acaso sabes cómo huele el cabello de Megan fox? —dije divertida al escuchar ese comentario

—no, pero te aseguro que tu cabello es el único que huele así— respondió dándome pequeños besos en el cuello haciendo que se me pusiese la piel de gallina.

—Basta Edward, veamos la película— susurre tratando de no dejar la cordura por un lado.

—como quieras—dijo separándose de mi cuello y acomodándose en su asiento, con cierta sonrisita en su rostro.

Seguimos viendo la película, de todas las partes que salía Megan, una en especial me llamaba la atención… cuando salía en el taller con las motos y autos. Donde vivía anteriormente, frecuentaba mucho cierto taller de un amigo, allí el me enseño bastante cosas de carros y motos, solo por hobby claro, nunca nada serio. En esa parte en especial, vi como Edward se movía un poco incomodo en su asiento, y yo no era tan despistada por no saber el porqué.

Un poco celosa por ver como Megan ponía a Edward en esas condiciones, decidí actuar un poco. Me incline un poco hacia su costado y gracias a que él se encontraba recostado, pude llegar hacia su cuello con facilidad. Todavía concentrado en la pantalla, comencé a dejar un camino de besos desde lo más bajo de su cuello hasta ir ascendiendo hacia su rostro. Esto al parecer lo alerto ya que sentí como su piel se ponía rígida.

—¿Qué estás haciendo Bella? —me pregunto al sentir como me detenía ahora en su oreja y le daba un pequeño mordisco, lo que provoco que soltara un pequeño gemido de su boca.

—tú solo concéntrate en la película y déjame concentrarme a mi… en mi objetivo. —le susurre tranquilamente en la oreja y volviendo a concéntrame en cierto punto de su exquisito cuello.

—créeme que no me estas ayudando—dijo queriendo voltearse hacia mí, pero lo detuve al instante.

—Si te volteas… no es divertido— le dije sintiéndome extrañamente poderosa en ese momento, queriendo tener el control de Edward en mis manos.

—Bella, si no quieres que te tumbe aquí mismo en el suelo, ………te recomiendo que pares— me dijo con una voz ronca y endemoniadamente sexy.

Dicho esto, voltee su cara rápidamente hacia mí y le plantee un beso rápido y profundo, satisfecha conmigo misma y sonriendo por mis adentros.

—como quieras— dije sonriendo y sentándome bien en mi asiento y volviendo mi atención hacia la gran pantalla, claro que sintiendo a mi derecha una parejita que desde hace mucho habían estado concentrados en sus cosas.

No paso más de 3 minutos cuando Edward repentinamente me susurro al oído…

—ven conmigo...—

En eso me agarro del brazo y me levanto de la silla, siendo arrastrada hasta abajo de la sala y dirigiéndonos hasta la salida de esta. Cuando salimos, Edward abrió una pequeña puerta que estaba al lado de los baños y nos metió allí adentro. Cuando pude ver mejor todo al mi alrededor, pude notar que era el cuarto de limpieza del cine, por ello mis nervios se activaron.

—que haces Edward….—dije viendo como me agarraba de mi cintura y me pegaba totalmente a su pecho, no dejando ni una mínima distancia entre nosotros.

—tu te buscaste esto—dijo con una voz irreconocible para mi, agarrándome del mentón obligándome a verlo directamente a esos ojos extrañamente oscuros— y no puedo aguantar más, era aquí o en el piso de la sala del cine.

Sin más, me beso de una manera que nunca me había besado antes, buscando directamente mi lengua la cual encontró sin dificultada y comenzo hacer una extraña danza con ella. Mi cuerpo recargándose al suyo, comenzó a sentir extrañas cargas eléctricas que no me parecían de nada desagradables. Sin intensiones de detenerlo y olvidando los nervios, coloque mis dos brazos alrededor de su cuello queriéndolo sentir más cerca de mi (si eso era aun más posible), de pronto sentí como una mano de Edward dejaba mi cintura y comenzaba a subir por debajo de mi blusa haciéndome carisias por el camino.

Me alerte un poco por ese acto, pero al parecer él lo noto y dejo mi boca y se dedico ahora a mi cuello sin separarse en ningún momento, haciendo que volviera a perder la poquita cordura que había aparecido. Mis brazos dejaron su cuello y bajaron por su ancha espalda aferrándose en su camisa, su colonia me estaba dejando ciega. Estábamos perdiendo el control, si esto seguía así…no íbamos a poder detenernos después…

—ed….edward…—susurre tratando de que las palabras salieran de mi boca en forma coherente—detente…, estamos en el cuarto de….de limpi………..limpieza del cine..

En eso, parece ser que Edward reacciono y saco su mano de mi blusa y dejo mi cuello para mirarme a los ojos respirando agitadamente..

—yo…yo lo siento bella—dijo ahora abrazándome— por poco vuelo a perder el control…

—Tranquilo—dije recostando mi cabeza en su pecho—esto lo comencé yo esta vez…

—no, pero igual….—dijo colocando su mano en mi cabeza — el que debería de tener mas control aquí soy yo… siempre lo e sido…

—pues siempre hay una primera vez para todo..¿no? —dije sonriendo ahora más calmada…cada vez se nos hacia mas difícil detenernos….cada vez más difícil..

—por lo que veo …si—dijo ahora sonriéndome y agarrándome el cachete con una de sus manos—y todo gracias a ti pequeña diablita…

Le sonreía dándole un beso rápido en los labios..

—salgamos de aquí antes que nos cachen , capaz y lleguemos para ver el final de la película—dije agarrándole la mano.

—no creo, pero bueno…—dijo Edward abriendo la puerta con cuidado, viendo que no estuviera nadie por los alrededores para poder salir sin ver vistos. Cuando salimos vi como algunas personas comenzaban a salir de la sala..

—oh bueno, como que ya termino la película.. —dije viendo como comenzaban a salir la multitud de gente..

—por tu culpa debemos de volver a venir—dijo Edward en forma de burla.

—no todo es mi culpa….—dije en reproche…—oh bueno.. Espérame aquí, voy al baño rápido.

—esta bien, igual debemos de esperar a Rosalie y Emmet—

—dale, ya vengo—dije corriendo hacia el baño que estaba detrás de nosotros..

Entre y gracias a dios no había ninguna fila, entre y salí a los segundos….me lave las manos y sali del baño buscando a Edward con la mirada, pero por la masa de gente se me hacía difícil encontrarlo.

—edwaaaaard—lo llamé, buscando ya dentro de la masa de gente, claro que también mi estatura no ayudaba—edwaaaaaard

Buscando y buscando, repentinamente choque con la espalda de alguien.

—¡perdone!, —dije inmediatamente al chocar contra su espalda, cuando este se voltio pude ver que era bastante alto, mas o menos del tamaño de Edward, era catire y tenia una colita que amarraba su cabello mas o menos largo, buenos rasgos que parecía ser de unos 19 años, y la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba lo hacía ver atractivo..

—oh, no hay problema—dijo amablemente, mostrando sus blancos dientes— solo ten mas cuidado si no quieres lastimarte..

—¡oh claro claro!, es que estoy buscando a alguien y pues… con esta gente me he perdido —dije un poco avergonzada

—¿perdida?, para una lindura como tu es muy peligroso ir por ahí sola…—dijo aquel hombre.. —yo estaba con algunos amigos pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a encontrar a tu amigo.

—hehe no se moleste… el me estaba esperando aquí, así que no debe de estar lejos, …igual muchas gracias eh….?—dije sin saber su nombre.

—James, simplemente James—dijo agarrando mi mano y depositando un beso en ella, haciendo que la sangre subiera directamente a mis mejillas— y tu eres?

—Be..bella— dije sintiéndome estúpida al tartamudear…¡ya no era una niña de secundaria!

—oh, buen nombre para una preciosidad—dijo sonriéndome soltando mi mano— mira si no encuentras a tu amigo porque tu y yo no vamos a ….

—ah nada, está conmigo—dijo de repente una voz que conocía perfectamente desde mi espalda—lo siento Bella, te estuve esperando pero Emmet y Rosalie no me habían visto y fui obligado a salir en busca de ellos y volver..

—tranquilo Edward..no hay problema— dije viendo como Edward miraba con el seño fruncido a James.. —y pues sin querer tropecé con James…, James el es Edward….mi novio

—ah si, ya habíamos tenido un pequeño encuentro en la sala— dijo James sonriéndole con burla a Edward.

—claro, vámonos bella— dijo Edward agarrándome de la mano y jalándome .

—nos volveremos a ver Bella—escuche decir a James mientras me perdía mas entre la masa de gente y salía por el otro lado donde estaba Emmet y Rosalie esperándonos.

—no quiero que vuelvas a ver a ese tipo— dijo Edward irritado— me cae de la patada.

—pero si a mí me pareció un tipo agradable— le dije pensando solo en el pequeño encuentro que habíamos tenido.

—te digo que no lo vuelvas a ver— dijo Edward con voz determinante.

—tu no puedes decidir con quién puedo verme o con quien no Edward— dije molesta por la actitud que estaba tomando, una cosas son celos, pero que me prohíba ver a ciertas personas es otra cosa.

—ah claro, de seguro ahora te gusto ese tipejo— dijo Edward molesto soltando mi mano

—¿co…como? —dije sin creerme lo que había dicho Edward…

En eso, cuando iba a reclamarle su acusación.. Emmet intervino en la conversación

—¿Qué ha pasado muchachos? —pregunto viendo la cara de perro que traíamos Edward y yo.

—nada— dijo secamente Edward—vámonos..

Comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Emmet que le seguía preguntando que le pasaba, mientras que Rose se quedaba caminando conmigo atrás de ellos..

—¿Qué ha pasado Bella?, sus caras no son algo normal.. —pregunto Rose..

—no se si serán sus celos, pero no me ha agradado la forma en que me hablo…es todo— dije

—oh, vamos Bella… —dijo Rosalie reprochándome

—yo se que es una tontería…, se nos pasara ya para mañana o antes— dije suspirando..

Salimos del centro comercial donde Rosalie se fue con Emmet en su camioneta, mientras que yo me dirigía al volvo de Edward donde este ya me estaba esperando en la puerta del piloto. Cuando vio que estaba cerca se metió sin mirarme, encendiéndolo de una. Abrí la puerta del copiloto y me adentre al carro, sentándome y poniéndome en cinturón sin decir una palabra..

Ya todo listo, ninguno de los dos hablaba… sintiendo ese incomodo silencio hasta que Edward fue el primero en hablar..

—lo siento bella— dijo resignado, pasándose una mano por sus desordenados cabellos— no te tuve que haber hablado asi..

— no se porque te pusiste así sinceramente— dije viéndolo a la cara

—yo tampoco—dijo agarrándome la mano y dándole un beso— solo que ese tipo me dio mala espina, y la forma en que te miraba…

—¡oh, vamos Edward!. No hablamos más de 5 minutos.. —

—pero yo se lo que veo Bella— dijo ahora arrancando el carro y saliendo del estacionamiento— y ese tipo tenía doble intensión..

—bueno, como digas…seré yo la despistada—

—no serás….eres— dijo Edward molestándome..

—ha-ha— dije riéndome sarcásticamente

Al salir a la carretera, vimos como unos motorizados pasaba por los lados del volvo, hasta que el ultimo curiosamente bajo la velocidad hasta quedar en mi lado de la ventanilla. Al verlo mejor me di cuenta que era ese tal James ahora con un casco y unos guantes negros, me sonrió mostrando de nuevo sus dientes y arrancando a toda velocidad hasta alcanzar a los otros…

—que no se me ponga adelante que lo atropello— dijo Edward frunciendo el seño y apretando el volante…

Luego de aquello solo me concentre en lo que quedaba de camino de vuelta a mi apartamento….mañana tendríamos clases así que volveríamos a la rutina, claro que ahora con la diferencia que tendría a Edward a mi lado oficialmente ..…

* * *

**Holaaa! me reporto de nuevo! =)  
veran que esta vez actualize mas rapido!, a parte que por el capitulo anterior no me llegaron muchos reviews u.u, y pues eso me bajaron los animos un poco!  
espero que con este me lleguen mas!... seria mucho pedir que con este lleguemos a los 500?, bueno.. ya veremos! =)**

**¿les gusto este capitulo? aqui aparecio James! muajajajjaa xD  
creanme que de aqui le va hacer un poco la vida mas complicada a bella.. pero con lo que tengo en mente no seran muchos capitulos mas,  
puedo decir que calculo unos 4 capitulos mas y terminamos con este fic!, ya me estoy preparando un final en la mente xD**

**pero no las dejare!, tengo tambien en mente un nuevo proyecto como idje en el capitulo anterior.. claro que el nombre que dije antes no es oficial...  
es que tengo tantas historias que no se cual escribir primero! xD  
bueno cuidenc muchahchas! y encerio... mandeme un reviews!... no le scuesta naditaa y a mi me hacen muy feliz! =D**

**aclaro: me di cuenta que si hay una confusion segun los ojos de edward... son VERDES! seguro me he dejado llevar en algun capitulo y puse dorados hehe, pero son verdes!, cuando tnga el tiempito lo acomodo!, gracias a las que me hicieron esa acotasion! =)**

**am haha y "gafa" es un apalabra que se utiliza aqui queriendo decir "estupida" pero claro, no tan fuerte, mas hechando broma xD**

**kisses and bites!**

**PD: gracias de nuevo a las que me felicitaron por mi graduacion!! las amo!**


	22. James

My Playboy Friend.

Cap XXII

James

**Pov Bella **

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde lo ocurrido en el centro comercial. No había pasado nada fuera de lo común, las mujeres de la universidad al parecer habían aceptado la idea de que yo estuviera con Edward Cullen (les agradara la idea o no). Estábamos a jueves, el día que Edward y su equipo de futbol jugaban las finales del campeonato. A mí no me gustaban mucho estos eventos, no era muy fanática de los deportes; y estar rodeada de ciento de personas no era lo mío. Pero, como buena novia debía de apoyar a mi novio en todo los sentidos. Claro que ya contaba con bastante apoyo por la parte de las animadoras de la universidad.

—¡Vamos equipo, vamos! —cantaban las animadoras, agitando esos grandes pompones de colores por el aire esperando que el equipo saliera a la cancha —¡Vamos por las finales, vamos!.

—No tienen muchas frases originales que digamos—me comento Alice que se encontraba sentada a mi lado con un paquete de galletas.

—¿Rose no viene? —le pregunte al ver que no se encontraba por los alrededores.

—No podrá venir, tiene una entrega de trabajo. Dice que apoyemos a Emmet como si ella estuviera aquí. —dijo Alice leyendo un mensaje de texto de su celular.

—Bueno, no creo que podamos llegar a ese nivel. —dije sarcásticamente. —no hay manera de animar a Emmet como lo hace ella.

—Eso es muy cierto. —dijo Alice mientras reía.

Volví mi vista hacia el gran campo de futbol de la universidad, viendo como los del otro equipo comenzaban a entrar a la cancha. Observando a cada uno de ellos, pude notar cierta particularidad en uno en especial..

—oh, oh—exclamé al comprobar que mis dudas eran correctas.

—¿ porqué el "oh oh"? — pregunto Alice al ver hacia la cancha.

—Esto se pondrá feo—dije al ver como comenzaba a salir el equipo de Edward, con este a la cabeza de la fila claro. Con una sonrisa en el rostro que no le duro más de dos minutos en la cara.

Porque el mundo debía de ser tan chico….

**Pov Edward..**

¡Oh si!, ¡este era el gran día de la final!, mi equipo estaba en perfectas condiciones y Bella estaba afuera esperando verme ganar…¡simplemente todo perfecto!.

—¡Vamos equipo, salgamos a ganar! —grité dándoles la señal de la victoria.

—¡Sii! —gritaron todos respondiéndome a la señal.

Comencé a caminar hacia la gran cancha con todo el equipo siguiéndome a mis espaldas, cuando salimos estaba toda la universidad dándonos su apoyo con porras y pancartas. Ubique a Bella enseguida, pero al verla bien pude notar que tenía una mueca de preocupación en su rostro. Al dirigir mi vista al frente, sentí como si me hubieran dado una patada en todo el estomago, no podía ser esto posible…

—Oh…pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, al pequeño novio celoso— dijo aquel hombre, cuya cara no había olvidado—¿perderás este partido tan fácil como paso con los asientos del cine?

—No sabes en lo equivocado que estas si crees que esto será así de fácil—le dije frunciendo el seño—

—Créeme, no te tengo miedo— dijo dirigiendo su vista hacia donde se encontraba el público— pero miren quien está allí, la chica con la cual voy a tener cierta aventurita muy pronto..

En ese momento, mi cuerpo se movió por si solo. Levante mi brazo y con toda mi fuerza le di un puñetazo en toda la quijada, provocando que este callera al piso y que mi equipo me retuviera para que no me le tirara encima..

—¡Maldito, te mato si te le acercas! — le grite mientras que Emmet y Jasper me sujetaban de los dos brazos.

—¡James! — gritaron sus compañeros de equipo mientras lo ayudaban a pararse, este los quito cuando estuvo de pie de nuevo.

—¡Hey, que pasa aquí! — intervino de repente el árbitro del juego, viendo inmediatamente la sangre que botaba la boca de James— Cullen, pegarle a un integrante del otro equipo es motivo para expulsarlo del juego.

—Tranquilo, esto ha sido solo un rasguño—le dijo James al árbitro, quitándose la poca sangre con su manga de la camisa— además, he sido yo el que lo ha provocado.

—Tengamos un partido sano y amigable por favor— dijo el árbitro haciendo señas que nos colocáramos cada quien es su posiciones— no quiero verme en la obligación de expulsar a uno de los integrantes de cualquier de los dos equipos.

—No volverá a pasar— le susurre yo, viendo como James se reía y se daba media vuelta para colocarse en su posición.

—Hey…cálmate hermano, ¿ a que ha venido todo eso? — me pregunto Jasper cuando nos estábamos colocando para el comienzo del partido.

—No ha sido nada, concentrémonos en ganar—dije ya estando listo en mi lugar de delantero, viendo como James se colocaba justo al frente de mis narices.

—Buena suerte—comento James con burla. — la necesitaras si quieres salir con tus dos piernas intactas.

—Eso ya lo veremos…— le conteste, escuchando como el árbitro sonaba el silbato… dando la señal para comenzar el partido..

**Pov Bella…**

¡No podía creer que Edward le hubiera metido aquel puñetazo a James!, nunca lo había visto actuar de aquella manera..

—Oh dios, ¿Qué habrá pasado para que Edward reaccionara así? — pregunto Alice teniendo la misma duda que yo.

—No tengo ni idea…— le conteste viendo como daba inicio el partido— solo espero que no pase nada mas…

—lo dudo.. — Comento Alice—

Con aquel comentario en la cabeza me concentre en ver el partido, viendo como Edward manejaba el balón de una manera impresionante. Tratando de llegar siempre al otro lado de la cancha pero siendo interceptado por James, el cual en la última intercepción empujo a Edward haciendo que este rodara por el césped.

—¡Hey¡ —exclamo el publico cuando Edward cayó al suelo— ¡eso ha sido falta! —gritaron los espectadores..

El árbitro saco una tarjeta amarilla provocando que el público enloqueciera y le diera porra a Edward, el cual por su cara…… no se veía muy contento.

**Pov Edward..**

—Maldito, me está empujando a propósito—susurre al ver cómo era derribado por tercera vez y James se alejaba y chocaba manos con unos de sus compañeros..

—Vamos Edward, no dejes que te distraiga— me dijo Jasper dándome dos palmadas en mi hombro. — metamos el gol que nos falta para ganar..

Estábamos empatados, cada equipo solo tenía un gol anotado y ya se estaba terminando el tiempo..

Volvimos a estar en posición y el árbitro volvió a sonar el silbato..

**Pov Bella**

Tenia los nervios a punta, el partido estaba llegando a su final y estaban empatados, lo cual quiere decir que las cosas se estaban complicando bastante. El público se alboroto a ver como Edward tenia la pelota y se dirigía con velocidad al otro lado de la cancha, pasando a cada uno de los jugadores del otro equipo y llegaba a la portería.

—¡Va a meter gol! — grito Alice — ¡vamos Edward!.

Viendo como cada vez Edward se encontraba más cerca de la portería, me entro una emoción que nunca había experimentado en este tipo de eventos..

—¡Mete gol Edward! —grite con todas mis fuerzas

Y en eso, el momento más esperado para todos, …..el gol de la victoria..

—¡Gooooooooooooooooool! — gritamos todos los espectadores, saltando en las gradas que nos encontrábamos.

Luego de aquel gol, todos los jugadores de nuestro equipo se lanzaron encima de Edward aplastándolo con el peso de cada quien. Luego lo levantaron y todos comenzaron a bajar de las gradas para felicitar al equipo.

—¡Vamos Bella! —me dijo Alice mientras comenzaba a correr con la multitud.

La comencé a seguir en medio de las personas que iban bajando, pero la perdí de vista. Dirigiéndome a la cancha, sentí como una mano me agarraba y me arrastraba hacia fuera de la multitud de gente. Sin poder soltarme de ese fuerte agarre y siendo inútil el gritarle al personaje por el ruido del lugar, me arrastro hacia atrás de las gradas, donde no se encontraba nadie..

—Nos volvemos a ver preciosa…— dijo aquel hombre volviéndome a mostrar esa sonrisa..ahora perversa.

Oh no…

**Pov Edward**

—¿Dónde esta Bella? — le gritaba a Alice en el medio de la multitud de gente, haciéndose difícil escuchar.

—¡ No lo se!, ¡ estaba atrás mío hace segundos! — me contesto Alice buscándola con la mirada— se abra perdido entre la multitud..

—¡La voy a buscar! — le dije mientras que ella me asentía con la cabeza y se quedaba con Jasper y Emmet, los cuales se encontraban sosteniendo el gran trofeo..

¡Fue una odisea salir de aquel lugar!, entre tanta gente felicitándote, preguntándome por el partido y buscando a Bella se me izo muy estresante, no la encontré entre la multitud así que salí del lugar. Cuando logre salir no vi a nadie en las gradas ni por la zona, esto me daba un mal presentimiento…

Busque por detrás de las gradas y nada, hasta que la persona menos esperada me llamo desde el otro lado del lugar..

—¡Edward! —me grito de repente Tanya llegando corriendo y aparentemente preocupada

—¿Tanya?, ¿Qué haces tu aquí? —le pregunte confundido

—Eso no importa, ¡acaban de secuestrar a Bella! —

—¿Qué has dicho?...............— dije sin poder procesar bien esa información…..¿Bella…………secuestrada?

—¡Si!, ¡vi cuando la metían en un carro negro a la fuerza! , ella trato de resistirse pero aquel hombre la agarro de las manos y la tiro al carro…— decía Tanya buscando algo en su celular— le he tomado una foto al carro antes que arrancara a toda velocidad — dijo mostrándome la foto del celular, el cual salía un Ferrari negro.

—Tengo que buscarla, maldita sea….¡de seguro fue ese desgraciado! — Exclame sin saber exactamente que hacer…—avísale a los demás por favor, voy por Bella…

Salí corriendo sin pensar bien al dónde ir, por la ubicación que salía el carro en la foto tubo que haber agarrado hacia el centro de la ciudad. Me monte en mi volvo y lo encendí de una sola arrancada, salí del estacionamiento para dirigirme al centro de la ciudad. En mi vida había manejado tan rápido, había llegado en menos de 7 minutos al centro. Baje la velocidad y comencé a buscar un Ferrari negro, rezando que no hubieran salido de la ciudad o algo parecido. Luego de algunas cuadras, vi lo que podría ser un Ferrari negro estacionado al frente de un gran galpón de un club nocturno. Rápidamente estacione y me baje del volvo verificando que el carro era el mismo Ferrari de la foto. Al comprobarlo, vi el gran galpón el cual tenía la puerta curiosamente semi abierta.

Sin importarme nada, entre preparado para todo por Bella. El sitio se encontraba a oscuras pero podía escuchar un murmullo proveniente desde el fondo. Al acercarme mas, vi que era Bella atada a una silla con los ojos tapados por un paño mientras que la boca, manos y pies amarrados con cinta y cuerdas. Sin pensarlo, corrí hacia ella mientras que ella seguía alarmada, murmurando mas mientras me veía acercándome.

—Bella, cálmate. Todo estará bien… ya estoy aquí. — le dije mientras que lo primero que hacia era quitarle la cinta de la boca.

—¡ Edward cuidado! — me grito Bella al momento de haberle quitado la cinta y todavía con los ojos tapados.

A partir de allí todo lo demás paso muy lento, sentí como era golpeado por la espalda por algo que parecía ser un tubo y como Bella gritaba mi nombre ..

—¡Edward! — fue lo último que escuche antes de caer inconsciente al piso..

* * *

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! aqui estoy reportandome! =)  
les traigo el nuevo cap!, lamento muchoooooo que me halla quedado tan corto.!., es que estoy casi de paso debido a que no podre actualizar hasta  
finales de la prox semana!, y eso que si me apuro.... el prox sera mas largo..lo prometo!**

**¿les ha gustado?, veran que aqui puse de los dos POVS! =D  
y pues me queda decir que esta hirtoria esta llegando a su fin, se que dije que faltaban como cuatro capitulos pero  
por ciertas rasones se terminara un poquito antes...**

**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS!! =D las amo!  
llegamos a los 500! gracias encerio... he estado de mal humor debido a que cierta pagina ha estado criticando este fic..  
y eso me molesta, y mucho.. no saben cuento!, lo que pasa es que no siento que tengan el derecho que dicen que tienen para hacer eso.. osea, a la hora de la verdad..  
¿quien tiene el derecho de criticar algo que uno escribe de su corazon e imaginacion? bueno ... no me descargare aqui xD..**

**nuevamente gracias por los rr!, sigan escribiendome plis..y apoyen mi nueva historia AMOR A BORDO!,  
sin ustedes no estaria aqui!, =) asi que si se van..yo tambn xD**

**cuidenc!  
kisses and bites!**


	23. Lo eres todo

My Playboy Friend

Capitulo XXIII

Lo eres todo.

Pov Bella

Era increíble como la cabeza me daba vueltas y vueltas. Tenía los ojos vendados, manos y pies atados y una jaqueca horrible…Pero lo peor de todo esto era que: ¡estaba de muy mal humor!.

—Espero que te encuentres cómoda—comentó una voz que comencé a odiar desde hace unos minutos atrás—no quisiera que una preciosura como tu se encontrara de alguna manera incomoda..

—¡Maldito…sácame de aquí! —le grité con los ojos vendados, cosa que me ponía aun más nerviosa—¿Qué rayos quieres?

—Oh, no quiero nada en especial. —Susurro desde atrás— solo estoy haciendo un pequeño trabajito que me han mandado.

—¿un trabajo dices? —pregunte ahora mas confundida.

—Digamos que alguien no te quiere bien ilesa—dijo James ahora tapándome la boca con una especie de tela, alarmándome aun más—y es una muy buena paga, así que lo lamento. No es nada personal. —se rio comentando esto último, pero de un momento a otro se escucho un ruido desde algún punto lejano de aquel lugar. — miren nada mas, ya ha llegado el supuesto héroe de la noche, tu querido Edward. Esta es la parte donde me voy a divertir más. —susurró alejándose del lugar.

— ¡_oh no Edward!..¡no vengas_! —pensé. ¡Quería gritarle que era una trampa! Que impotensia mas grande. Comencé a gritar al sentir que Edward se acercaba (según por sus pasos.), aun con el vendaje en la boca queriendo que de algún milagro el entendiera mis palabras...

—Bella, cálmate. Todo estará bien… ya estoy aquí. — me susurro mientras que lo primero que hacía era quitarme la cinta de la boca.

—¡ Edward cuidado! — fue lo primero que le grite al sentir la venda fuera de la boca. Luego de aquello, Edward fue golpeado y callo inmediatamente al suelo

—¡Edward! — grite a punto de irme en llanto, sintiendo como aquel hombre que amaba caía en frente de mi.

—hmmm, no resulto ser muy dificil de tirar— dijo James —ahora a lo que me pagaron..

Se coloco atrás de mi con la intensión de desamarrar el vendaje de mis ojos. Cuando el nudo fue disuelto, lo primero que vi fue a Edward inconsciente en mis pies atados.

—¡Maldito!, ¡él no tiene nada que ver en esto!.

—Si lo tiene— confesó divertido—el debe de estar amarrado y listo para entregar para cuando llegue ella. —susurro esto último acercándose peligrosamente muy cerca de mi rostro—Ahora bien, cuando vuelva te tocara sentir un poco de placer y dolor. Veras que te encantara.

Comenzó a alejarse y desapareció entre unas grandes cajas del lugar. Sin poder evitar ser humana, comencé a llorar de la desesperación. Tenía a Edward inconsciente en mis narices, un maniático estaba a punto de hacerme quien sabe que cosas y yo aquí botando moco como una estúpida.

—Be..lla— escuche que decía Edward aparentemente consiente..

—¡Oh Edward! — exclamé sorprendida y con las lagrimas en mis mejillas

—Shhh— me mando a callar — no hagas tanto ruido..

—Perdón…—susurre feliz de ver como se paraba y comenzaba a desatarme los pies.

—Ese golpe si me dolió— dijo Edward ahora desatándome las manos de la silla.

—¿ no estabas inconsciente?.

—Nah, falta más que un simple golpe con un tubo para dejarme inconsciente— dijo levantándome de la silla y agarrando mi cara con sus dos grandes manos—¿estás bien?

—Si— susurré quitándome el moco con la manga de mi camisa. —tenemos que salir de aquí ya.

—Vámonos... —dijo agarrándome de la mano. — se donde está la salida.

Los dos salimos corriendo a la salida del gran lugar, cuando pude visualizar la gran puerta unas grandes cajas cayeron de lo alto bloqueándonos la salida.

—¡Qué rayos..¡ — exclamó Edward

—¿Pensabas que iba ser así de fácil? —dijo James saliendo a la vista— no podrán salir de aquí.

—Maldito…deja ir a Bella. —dijo Edward colocándome atrás de su espalda

—No creo que pueda, ella es el objetivo principal aquí— dijo James sacando una navaja de su pantalón.

—Bella, cuando te diga que corras, vas a ir hacia las cajas que tenemos de tras de nosotros y trata de buscar una salida— me susurro Edward sin perder de vista a James.

—¡No te voy a …..!

—¡Bella!, ¡as lo que te digo! — me dijo Edward sin poder reclamarle.

—Pero… tengo miedo— dije evitando por completo en romper en llanto— no quiero.. que te maten, no Edward …¡eres todo para mi!, sin ti yo...

—Escucha Bella, este tipejo no me va a matar. —me dijo Edward dándose el lujo de voltear un poco hacia mi— y nunca moriré sabiendo que te dejo sola Bella, jamás. Así que confía en mí y busca una salida hacia esas cajas.

—Esta bien. —dije simplemente atemorizada — ten cuidado por favor.

—corre.

Sin más, salir corriendo hacia las cajas que se encontrabas detrás de nosotros. Tratando de buscar alguna salida, me sumergía mas y mas pero sin ningún logro.

—Maldita sea…¡ alguien ayúdenos! — grité ahora tratando de mover las grandes cajas— por favor…

—¡Ahh! — escuche que gritaba James, siendo derribado al suelo por un puñetazo de Edward.

—Te lo tienes bien merecido— dijo Edward quitándose un poco de sangre de la boca.

De un momento a otro, salieron tres hombres corpulentos de atrás de James, ayudando a parar a este.

—oh no…— dije al ver como se iban acercando a Edward.

—¿Tan cobarde eres que no te enfrentas a una pelea limpia? — dijo Edward poniéndose en posición.

—Nunca dije que fuera una pelea …— dijo James haciéndole señas a los grandotes.

Luego de aquella seña, los tres grandotes se abalanzaron contra Edward, este pudo esquivar los dos primeros golpes pero luego inevitablemente cayó al suelo por una patada en el estomago.

—¡Edward! — grité al ver cómo era derrumbado y era nuevamente agarrado de la camiseta

—¿Bella? — escuche como alguien gritaba mi nombre desde el otro lado de las grandes cajas, una voz conocida.

—¿Rose? — grite al comprobar que era ella.. —¡estamos aquí atrás!

—Aléjate lo mas que puedas— me ordeno.

Inmediatamente me quite del lugar, escondiéndome detrás de un muro. Es un segundo se escucho el rugir de un motor y como las cajas salían volando, despejando la salida y dejando ver un jeep con Emmet y Jasper adentro.

—¡Bella! — Gritó Rosalie entrando por la puerta, ahora despejada— ¿estás bien?

—¡Oh rose! — Dije saliendo de atrás del muro—¡ayuden a Edward!

En un momento a otro, Jasper y Emmet se encontraban frente a frente con los grandulones.

—ey…ey, cuatro contra uno no me parece algo justo— dijo Emmet

—Hagamos esto un poco más limpio— dijo ahora Jasper .

—Chicos, no saben cuánto me alegro de verlos— dijo Edward todavía siendo agarrado por uno de ellos.

—Como siempre—respondió Emmet con una sonrisa.

—Vallan por ellos chicos— dijo James señalando hacia Emmet y Jasper.

Luego de aquellas palabras, se formo un revuelto de puños y patadas como si fuera una coreografía. Edward se puso soltar para unirse a la pelea.

—Deberíamos de ir por la policía— le dije a Rosalie que no quitaba sus ojos de la pelea.

—Ya Alice se está encargando de eso— respondió buscando algo con la mirada—¿Dónde está el otro tipejo?. —preguntó refiriéndose a James.

—No lo veo— dije viendo como había desaparecido de la vista, pero al dirigir mi vista más hacia la salida lo pude ver corriendo hacia ella. —¡se está escapando!

—Maldita sea— exclamó rose corriendo hacia la salida conmigo atrás de su espalda.

Corrimos tratando de alcanzar a James, pero este nos llevaba mucha ventaja. Pensando que ya lo perderíamos se detuvo en frente de toda la salida permitiendo que lo alcanzáramos.

—Para donde crees que vas—dijo una vocecita chillona en frente de nosotros.

—¡Alice! — exclamamos rose y yo al mismo tiempo.

—¡ha!, ¿una enana como tú cree poder detenerme? —dijo James caminando hacia Alice.

—has marcado tu sentencia en prisión catirón. — dijo Alice frunciendo el seño en su perfecta cara.

—Y que podría hacer una….— pero no pudo continuar porque cierta duendecillo le proporciono una patada en toda su parte baja (en sus testículos.), haciendo que se le fuera el aire y se tirara al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Allí mismo comenzaron a entrar el equipo de policía con las armas y escudos.

—¡Manos arriba todos los de allá y al suelo! — gritó uno apuntando con su pistola hacia donde se encontraban Edward y los grandulones. Todos terminaron levantando las manos y colocándose al suelo como de una película se tratase. Mientras que otro venia y esposaba a James por detrás de la espalda.

Luego de unos cinco minutos todos estaba en calma, los grandulones eran esposados y llevados hacia las patrullas igual que James. Emmet, Jasper y Edward eran atendidos por los paramédicos mientras que nosotras dábamos el testimonio. Me separe de las muchachas al ver que Edward salía de la camioneta de los paramédicos con solo un cura en su mejilla . Apenas estuve lo suficientemente cerca, me lance a sus brazos.

—auch— soltó Edward.

—¡Perdona!, ¿estás tan mal?...¿tienes algo roto?...oh Edward estuve tan …

—Relájate Bella— me dijo colocándome en su pecho y encerrándome con sus dos brazos— estoy bien, te dije que ese tipo no iba a hacerme algún daño. Además, más me hicieron esos grandulones.

—A la final resulto ser un cobarde que salió con los testículos dañados, cortesía de Alice. —comente con cierta diversión.

—Si, bien merecido. ¿Por qué nosotros los hombres no pensamos nunca en esa jugada?, seria más fácil la pelea.

—Buena pregunta.. — dije viéndolo a la cara con una sonrisa— gracias a dios que nadie salió gravemente herido.

—Ahora bien. ¿Quién abra sido la mente atrás de todo esto? — pregunto Edward frunciendo el seño.

—Quien más si no esa arpía…— dijo Alice llegándonos desde atrás con Jasper, Emmet y Rosalie junto a ella.

—¿Arpía? — pregunte yo todavía confusa…

—Tanya. — dijo Jasper

—¿Tanya? — dijimos Edward y yo sorprendidos. —pero si ella fue la que…—comenzó Edward a contar..

—Todo fue una trampa— comenzó a explicar Rosalie. —ella te dio los datos necesarios para que llegaras aquí tan fácilmente. El trabajo de ese tal James era dejarte amordazado aquí y dejarte a su disposición, y pues a Bella le esperaba lo peor…

—No lo puedo creer, ¿donde está ella ahora? — pregunté

—Debe de estar todavía inconsciente en el patio de la universidad, claro que siendo cuidada por Ángela y Ben. — respondió Alice con una sonrisa. —hoy pude demostrar mis habilidades en el carate. Noquee a un hombre y a una mujer en un solo día.

—Esa es mi cuñadita— dijo Emmet revolviéndole los cabellos con la mano y a la vez acercándose a Jasper. — y yo tu hermano, me cuido.

—¿Y cómo nos encontraron? — pregunto Edward.

—Esa mujer canta como un pajarito todo lo que quieras si la sabes manejar bien— respondió Jasper— luego en el camino nos encontramos a Rosalie la cual nos dijo que te había visto desde la oficina de entrega del trabajo, vio como entrabas a un gran bodegón.

—Salgamos de aquí por favor— dije apoyándome del brazo de Edward.

Dicho esto, los seis salimos y nos despedimos de los policías. Luego fuimos hacia la universidad para encontrarnos a una Tanya todavía desmayada…antes de que llegáramos, Ángela se lanzo hacia mí… envolviéndome con sus dos brazos

—Oh Bella, que bueno que este bien. —dijo Ángela soltándome y quitándose los anteojos para quitarse una lagrima que se le había escapado de los ojos.

—todo salió bien gracias a dios, gracias por preocuparte. — le respondí dándole una sonrisa.

—La enana debe de tener un buen gancho— comento Edward al ver el gran bulto morado en la mejilla de Tanya.

—No sé a movido desde que se fueron. — dijo Ben (el novio de Ángela.)

—¿Qué haremos ahora?. —pregunté

—Seguro James contara todo, ese no muere solo. — respondió Jasper. — así que solo es cuestión de tiempo a que la policía se pase por aquí.

—Es increíble como pude estar enamorado de esta mujer— susurro Edward un poco frustrado.

—Uno nunca sabe como son las personas hasta que las conoces de fondo. — le dije apoyándome de su costado. — te lo digo yo por experiencia..

—Claro que si. — me respondió Edward con una sonrisita burlona es su rostro. — y también que si esas personas tienen a su lado personas especiales, pueden cambiar. ¿no?

—Por supuesto…— le dije siguiendo el juego— mas si resulta ser un guapo y perfecto muchacho.

—Touche—dijo Edward buscando mis labios, dándome un profundo y delicioso beso. — ¿sabes que para mí lo eres todo no?..

—hmmm, puede ser. Pero es bueno que lo repitas—respondí volviendo al beso.

Simplemente todo estaba resuelto, los malos estaban donde debían de estar y yo tenía al ser más perfecto del planeta a mi lado.

Esto era un final feliz…

* * *

**Holaaaaa! me reporto despues de tanto tiempo!  
lo que pasa es que cai en gripe! horrible en serioo!, no me podia mover ni de la cama y pues no tenia fuerzas para escribir el capitulo!..  
y pues ya se los dejo, y con la noticia que el proximo sera el ultiimoooo capitulo de esta historia. Si muchachas ...ya llego el final de esta historia.**

**ya el proximo cap es mas un epiligo, ya que lo emocionante termino aqui xD, el otro es todo mas paz y amor xD como les gusta a muchas!  
las adoro en serio, cada review que me dejaron significa mucho para mi, pensaran que soy muy melodramatica... pero es asi xD**

**dejenme sus review para inspirarme en el final!, se los juro, mientras mas reciba mas y mas me inspiroo!, las necesito..  
y si tienen una idea que quiera que aparesca en el capitulo final solo diganmela que la tomo en cuenta! =)**

**bueno, espero sus reviews!, mientras mas reciba mas rapido actualizo!, y pues siganme en mi nueva historia amor a bordo, la cual al terminar esta sigo con ella.**

**las amo!  
kisses and bites..!**


	24. Epílogo

My Playboy Friend

Epílogo

POV Bella

—_¡Esto es una gran mentira! —__gritaba Tanya mientras era sujetada por dos oficiales._

—_Solo le digo señorita que tiene derecho a un abogado, todo lo que diga será usado en su contra— comentó uno de los oficiales mientras la metía dentro de la patrulla._

Luego de eso no supimos más sobre Tanya. Se rumora que se encuentra ahora en libertan condicional y en un centro de ayuda psiquiátrica. Esa chica necesitaba bastante ayuda, más de un tornillo se le habría zafado.

Han pasado cinco años desde lo ocurrido aquel día. Era muy gracioso a la vez recordar aquel suceso que debía de ser horrible recordar, debido a las experiencias vividas; pero en cambio sentía que ese día una parte de mí había despertado y se había dando cuenta de algo muy importante: aquel ser perfecto lo era todo para mí.

—¡Edward!...¡Edward, Edward Edward Edwaaaard! —grité como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—¡¿Qué pasa?!... ¡¿ya viene?! — gritó Edward apareciendo desde la puerta de la cocina ya con el teléfono en la mano.

—No, no es eso— respondí haciendo un puchero— es que... es que...

—¿Qué pasa amor?, ¿te duele algo?...¿quieres los medicamentos? — me preguntaba Edward preocupado.

—yo...yo solo

—Bella me estas poniendo nervioso, dime de una vez que es lo que tienes.

—Quiero comer helado— solté por fin.

En eso, Edward se paso una de sus manos por sus cabellos alborotados. Aparentemente sintiéndose un poco frustrado.

—Oh por dios. Casi me matas de un infarto solo por que querías un helado—comento Edward sentándose en el sillón que estaba al lado de donde yo estaba recostada—no voy a sobrevivir a esto…

—¡¿Quieres decir que el que está sufriendo mas en esta etapa eres tu?! — Exclamé enfadada— la que carga un barril de 10 kilos por barriga y se siente como una vaca soy yo ¿sabes?, la pobre embarazada de mi…

—Cálmate amor, no te exaltes. —dijo Edward parándose del sofá — sé que esto es más duro para ti, ya voy a buscarte un helado.

—¿En serio? — pregunte con la voz quebrada y con una mini sonrisita en mi cara.

—Claro que si, ¿de qué sabor lo quieres?.

—¡Chocolate!...oh ¡no, no!...¡mejor fresa!..oh no…

—Chocolate con fresa, y te traigo a parte el dulce que te encanta.—concluyó Edward sonriéndome.

—¿Cómo es que siempre sabes que es lo que quiero? —pregunté. Feliz.

—Porque te amo, y ustedes dos ahora lo son todo para mí. — contestó dándome un beso en la frente y caminando hacia la puerta con las llaves del volvo en su mano. — vuelvo enseguida.

Definitivamente, lo amaba hasta morir. Esta etapa podría ser un poco pesada pero me sentía muy feliz, estando como estaba de gorda y con mis repentinos antojos y cambios de humor, Edward seguía amándome. Claro que lo mejor de todo esto es que estábamos esperando la prueba de nuestro amor, a nuestra hija Nessi. Ya han pasado los nueve meses de embarazo, así que en cualquier momento estaría por salir. Hace dos años Rosalie había dado a luz a un pequeño niño que lo llamaron ella y su nuevo ahora esposo Emmet: Kellan. Era un niño de lo mas adorable, tenía pinta de que iba ser todo un sinvergüenza.

Alice y Jasper también estaban esperando el momento del parto, pero ella tenía dentro de si un par de mellizos, una niña y un niño. Graciosamente las tres habíamos caído por poco en la misma época, debía de ser el destino.

Estos cinco años habían sido los más felices al lado de Edward, era el hombre más atento y cariñoso que pude haber conocido… además de guapo. Ahora tenía su propio negocio, era un arquitecto que estaba dándose a conocer. Le estaba yendo muy bien gracias a dios y yo tenía paralizado mi carrera en ciencias literarias (editora o Prof. en letras). Ahora vivíamos los dos juntos en el apartamento de Edward. Me había mudado hace ya tres años cuando él me lo pidió en mi cumpleaños número diecinueve. Ahora con mis veintidós años de edad y Edward con sus gloriosos veinticuatro, éramos una pareja feliz que esperábamos a la mayor bendición de todas: a Nessi.

—Oh dios— exclamé tocándome la pansa con mi mano y sintiendo un dolor horrible: las contracciones. — oh dios oh dios. — seguí exclamando mientras arqueaba mi espalda y buscaba con la vista mi teléfono celular.

Lo halle en la mesa de al frente y solo remarque el numero memorizado en el celular.

—¿Qué pasa Bella?, tranquila amor ya estoy subiendo por el asenso. — dijo Edward calmado.

—¡YA VIENEEE!— grite con toda mi alma por el pobre aparato.

* * *

Cuatro años Despues.

—¡Nessi, deja de llorar! — Grite saliendo de la cocina con un biberón en la mano y dirigiéndome a la parte de la sala donde se encontraba Nessi — aquí estoy, ¿ves?, ¿tienes hambre?.

La niña se giro rápidamente hacia mí, moviendo sus dorados cabellos hacia delante. Me miro con sus grandes ojos chocolate por un segundo dejando de llorar, agarrando el biberón de mis manos con cierta curiosidad y moviéndolo de un lado a otro. Para luego lanzarlo al otro lado de la sala y seguir llorando.

—Oh dios, esta niña va a acabar con mi paciencia. —susurre agarrándome la cabeza en modo de frustración.

—Ya llegué— se escucho la gloriosa vos de Edward por toda la casa, tomando toda la atención inmediata mía y de Nessi, la cual dejo de llorar repentinamente.

—Miren quienes están aquí, las dos mujeres más hermosas de esta casa— dijo Edward entrando a la sala y dejándose ver con ese traje negro de negocios que lo hacía ver más atractivo de lo normal, creando una peligrosa combinación. — disculpen la demora, un cliente se ha extendido hablando del proyecto.

—Bienvenido a casa. —dije colocando mis dos brazos detrás de su cuello y besándolo.

—Siempre es un gusto volver. —respondió colocando su maletín en el sofá más cercano para colocar sus dos manos en mi cintura.

—Wuaaaaaa— se escucho el sollozo de Nessi repentinamente, la cual estaba en el piso con todos sus juguetes.

—¿Qué le pasa a mi niña?— pregunto Edward soltándome para ir a cargar a Nessi.

—No lo sé, ha estado así desde hace media hora.

Cuando Edward se coloco a Nessi en el hombro y comenzó a taradiarle con su hermosa voz, la muy picara me miro suspicazmente. Agarro a su padre del cuello envolviéndolo entre sus dos pequeños brazos y colocando su cabeza dentro del cuello de este, dejando de llorar por supuesto.

—Vez, se a calmado. — me dijo Edward con una sonrisa en su rostro, sintiéndose seguramente orgulloso.

Me quede mirando la escena un poco atónica, ya que juro haber visto al momento que Edward se volteo como Nessi levantaba la cabeza un poco solo para sacarme la lengua y volver a su posición original. Espero que sea el cansancio, porque si no la niña me acaba de dejar en claro a quien le pertenecía su padre.

—Oh no, he creado un mounstro.— susurre pasando una de las manos por mis cabellos alborotados.

—¿Has dicho algo? — me pregunto Edward acercándose.

—No, nada. — dije sonriéndole olvidando lo ocurrido. —ah, hemos quedado con Alice y Jasper en el parque central. Ya sabes, para que los niños jueguen un rato.

—Me parece bien, tenemos tiempo sin llevar a Nessi. ¿Quieres ir a ver al a tus tíos Alice y Jasper? — le pregunto Edward a Nessi, sacándola de su hombro y colocándola de nuevo en el piso.

—¡si! — exclamo feliz la niña, mostrándole una Bella sonrisa a su padre.

Luego de que Edward se cambiara, los tres salimos a dirección hacia el parque central. Estacionamos al frente y nos bajamos con solo una manta. Nos adentramos al parque buscando con la vista a Jasper y Alice. Los encontramos, pero gracia a que dos pequeños que se acercaron gritando hacia nosotros.

—¡Tío Edward, Tía Bella! — gritaron los mellizos de Alice, la pequeña Eli y el pequeño Ben.

—Niños, ¿Cómo están? — pregunte al recibirlos a los dos en mis brazos.

—¡Bien!, allá están papá y mamá. — dijeron los dos señalando con el dedo a Jasper y Alice que estaban sentado en una manta en el césped.

Los cinco nos dirigimos hacia ellos, colocando la manta al lado de la suya para poder sentarnos mas cómodos. Cuando nos acomodamos, Nessi saludó con un abrazo a Jasper y Alice para luego salir corriendo con sus primos hacia el pequeño parque que se encontraba al frente de nosotros.

—Como pasa el tiempo, mírenlos correr. — comentó Alice.

—Valla que si— respondí viendo como Nessi se subía a la pequeña torre con ayuda de su primo Ben mientras que Eli ya se encontraba arriba esperándolos —esa pequeña tramposa, me está quitando a mi esposo.

—¿Por qué dices eso? — preguntó confundido Edward.

—Oh, vamos Edward. Hasta yo veo las pequeñas actuaciones que te monta Nessi para conseguir tu atención. — respondió Jasper divertido. — se pone celosa cuando abrazas a Bella.

—Es bueno comprobar que no soy yo la que se está volviendo paranoica. —comenté soltando un suspiro de alivio.

—No creo que sea para tanto. — dijo Edward despreocupado.

—En mi caso tengo algo más o menos parecido— comento Alice soltando una risita. — pero no es hacia Jasper que cela la pequeña Eli.

—¿ Y hacia quien es?. — pregunté.

—Hacia Ben. —respondió Jasper rascándose la barbilla. — es una cosa impresionante, no deja que Alice mime mucho a Ben por que llega ella y lo abraza como si lo quisiese proteger.

—Dígame cuando caminamos por el centro comercial, no le suelta la mano por ningún segundo. Es algo que es digno de filmarse. —dijo Alice viendo hacia el parque con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—¿Y le han dicho a Rosalie y a Emmet para que vinieran? — pregunté pensando en ellos.

—Claro, pero han tenido que ir a ver un acto del colegio de Kellan— respondió Jasper — ya estamos pensando en mudar a Eli y a Ben a ese colegio. Aprovechando que todavía están en preescolar.

—Nosotros también estábamos pensando en cambiar a Nessi, es mejor que estén juntos. — comento Edward agarrándome la mano y encerrándola en la suya. — a la larga se les hará mas fácil.

—Por supuesto. — dijo Alice suspirando. — me los imagino a todos con dieciséis años saliendo al cine o a comer nachos ¡ y comprando bastante ropa!

—Solo hay algo que me preocupa. — comente pensando en los pequeños detalles.

—¿Que cosa?. — me pregunto Edward

—Que el hijo de Emmet será el responsable de este pequeño grupo de diablitos. — comente soltando una risa. — y si resulta ser como Emmet…

Luego de aquel comentario, los cuatro nos comenzamos a reír imaginándonos la escena. Las cosas estaban pasando muy rápido para mi gusto, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya Nessi de seguro dejaría de usar pañales y me pediría dormir sola.

Esperaba que no fuera pronto…

* * *

Cuatro años despues...

—¡Mama!,¿ donde están mis libros de girasol?...los necesito. — me gritaba Nessi desde su habitación.

—Deben de estar en la oficina de tu papa, allí fue donde leíste por última vez. — conteste entrando a su habitación.

—¡verdad! — exclamo corriendo hacia la oficina de Edward dando pequeños saltitos, haciendo que su cabello ahora liso hasta mas debajo de los hombros y todavía dorado se moviera de un lado a otro.

—No hagas ruido, recuerda que se concentra bastante. — le dije

—¡Si!.

Camine de nuevo hacia la cocina para terminar la torta que estaba haciendo para el cumpleaños de Nessi. Ya lo tenía todo arreglado: los botellones, los globos, los juegos…los amigos llegarían dentro de quince minutos así que debía de apresurarme un poco.

—¿Todo bien por aquí Bells? — me pregunto Alice entrando por la puerta del patio. —todo afuera está listo.

—Gracias Alice, no sé qué haría sin ti. Esto de organizar un cumpleaños no es fácil.

—Lo sé, dímelo a mí que me toca en porción doble.

—¿Todo bien? — preguntó una voz que a pesar de los años, seguía sonando maravillosamente bien a través de mis oídos. — siento que no he hecho nada.

—Tranquilo Edward, todo esta listo. — dijo Alice mirando su reloj de muñeca. — voy a ir colocando los bocadillos en la mesa.

Agarró los dos grandes platos de bocadillos y se los llevo hacia el patio.

—¿Te puedo decir que te vez extremadamente sexy con ese mantel de cocina y con aquella mancha de harina que tienes en tu mejilla?. — me dijo Edward colocándose desde atrás y pasándome sus dos manos por el estomago, sintiendo su aun y mas fuerte pecho a través de su camisa.

—Claro, me imagino lo extremadamente sexy que me debo de ver. — le dije siguiéndole el juego con una sonrisa en mi rostro. En eso, me volteo para quedar ahora frente a frente.

—Sigues siendo la mujer más bella que ha pasado frente a mis ojos. Claro que te debo de decir que te está llegando una competencia muy fuerte que crece cada día más. — dijo con burla y dándome un beso en los labios.

—Sí, ha crecido tan rápido. — dije cuando nos separamos solo un poco. — ya va a cumplir nueve años.

—Toda una mujercita—dijo soltando una risita—¿ Debería de preocuparme ya por la llegada de hombres a la casa?.

—Claro que no Edward, solo tiene nueve.

—Si, ¿pero que sabes tú como este la generación de ahora?, me acuerdo como eran las cosas en mi tiempo, deben de haber empeorado. — dijo él con una sonrisita en su rostro.

—Hmm, bueno. Por lo menos tenemos a un experto en casa que puede leer las dobles intensiones que cualquier muchacho pueda querer tener con nuestra hija ¿no? — pregunte con cierta diversión en mi voz.

—Muy graciosa. — respondió pegándome al estante dejándome encerrada. —ningún muchacho entrara a esta casa que sea mayor de once años.

Luego de eso me beso de la manera que me ha vuelto loca y me ha robado el aliento durante todos estos años, era increíble como a pasar el tiempo este no perdía el efecto que causaba en mi: dejarme totalmente desubicada y enamorada. Edward a pasar los años se ponía cada vez mejor, no existías algún defecto en aquel cuerpo perfecto, claro que mi teoría se tonifico al momento de haberlo visto en todo su esplendor, y cuando digo en todo…me deben de creer realmente.

—¡Mamá!, ya llegaron el Tío Emmet y la Tía Rosalie…—gritó Nessi desde el recibidor.

—Ven, vallamos a saludar…no los vemos desde que se fueron por el campamento intensivo de futbol de Kellan.— dijo Edward separándose de mí y dirigiéndose hacia el recibidor.

—Claro. — respondí siguiéndolo.

—¡Pero miren nada mas a quien tenemos aquí, a mi pequeña princesa!, ¡cómo te extrañe! —gritó Emmet levantando a Nessi del piso y dando vueltas con ella en brazos por toda la sala.

—Emmet, baja a Nessi que ella tiene que saludar a su tía favorita. —dijo Rose desde atrás de Emmet.

—¡Escuche eso de tía favorita y no estoy en nada de acuerdo!, — grito repentinamente Alice desde el patio.

—Claro que si, las platónicas son más divertidas que las reales. — respondió Rose al momento de que Nessi fue a recibirla con un abrazo. —vente Kellan, ven a felicitar a Nessi.

Cuando Rose menciono a su hijo, todos los presentes volteamos hacia donde se encontraba un niño alto, rubio de ojos azules de once años. Este al ver que recibía tal atención se ruborizo de pie a cabeza. Nessi se soltó de los brazos de Rose y se quedo en frente de Kellan.

—¿Tu eres Kellan?. —preguntó con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos achocolatados…

—¿No te acuerdas de Kellan cariño?, si has jugado con el toda tu vida. — le dije colocándome atrás de Kellan, el cual estaba aun sonrojado y viendo a Nessi.

—Pe…pero él ahora esta… más alto, mas bronceado.. — comento Nessi acercándose mas, quedando como a solo cuatro pasos de Kellan. — y más guapo.

Dicho esto, todos nos quedamos en silencio. Unos con los ojos bien abiertos observando la escena y los otros de un momento a otro comenzaron a soltar unas carcajadas. Yo por mi parte me encontraba un poco sorprendida por aquel comentario.

—¿Eso….eso es bueno ..no? — pregunto Kellan nervioso y mirando hacia el piso (el cual se encontraba como un tomate por aquel comentario) a su madre.

—Claro que si amor, vas a ser todo un Don Juan... —le dijo Rosalie la cual estaba dejando de reírse. — eso significa que le atraes a Nessi, así que felicítala por su cumpleaños.

En eso, Kellan se termino de acercar a Nessi y le dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se separo quedando frente a ella.

—Feliz cumpleaños. — le dijo Kellan a una Nessi …¿sonrojada?.

—Gra…gracias. —respondió mirando al suelo con una sonrisita en la cara y aun como un tomate. (aw, tan cuchis xD) —Ven Kellan, vamos al patio que nos esperan mis primos…¡la Tía Alice puso un inflable! — dijo Nessi levantando su cara hacia él emocionada agarrándole la mano a Kellan y comenzando a caminar hacia el patio.

—Me parece tan tierno. — Comenté cuando los dos niños salieron— hacen una linda parejita.

—Claro que si, son como Barbie y Ken —respondió Rose imaginándose todo un escenario.

—Ey, ey. Alto allí. — dijo de repente Edward el cual no había hablado. — a mi no me cuadra esto.

—¿Por qué no?.

—Nessi es una niña muy chiquita para estar opinando él quien es guapo o quién no. — respondió frunciendo el seño de una manera divertida.

—Awww, el padre esta celoso que ya su pequeña hija a encontrado a alguien que le parece más guapo que él. — dijo Emmet interviniendo por primera vez a la conversación.

—Cállate Emmet. — dijo Edward.

—¿Por qué no vamos al patio y nos acomodamos afuera?. — sugerí, el cual Rosalie y Emmet en un segundo se encontraban ya en el patio saludando a Jasper y Alice.

—Tu estas contenta con esto, — dijo Edward aun con el seño fruncido.

—Que hablas Edward… solo tienen nueve y once años. Son unos niños aun.

—Exacto, a los nueve las niñas solo deben de preocuparte en barbies y ponis.

—Edward, estas exagerando. Además, recuerda que es tu hija y tiene tus genes. Algo de ti tuvo que haber heredado además de sus cabellos dorados y perfecto cutis — dije sonriendo y pasando mis manos por detrás de su espalda. — deja de comportarte como un padre celoso y vallamos a disfrutar el cumpleaños de nuestra hija.

—Está bien, Esta bien. Me calmo. — dijo Edward ahora colocando sus manos en mi cintura. — solo si me das un beso.

—¿Crees que lo tengo que pensar?. — respondí con una sonrisa. Dándole un beso en los labios el cual fue perfectamente correspondido.

Esta era la vida la cual debía de ser envidiada por muchos. Esto demuestra que si te esfuerzas en lo que quieres tendrás resultado favorable en tu vida. Una hija hermosa y esposo perfecto..¿que mas podía pedir?

Y pensar que todo comenzó por haberme involucrado con el señor Playboy…

* * *

**Bueno señoritas, aqui les e dejado el Epilogo de esta historia. Ya aqui oficialmente se ha terminado este fic que tantas ayudaron que prosiguiera en su camino.  
Solo me queda decir: GRACIAS, gracias a todas por sus reviews y por leer la historia. Todas las alertas a favoritos tambien se los agradesco un mundo!**

Espero que allan disfrutado esta historia tanto como yo al escribirla, en serio. Solo me queda pedirles que pues no me abandones y me sigan en mi nueva hisoria: AMOR A BORDO.  
La cual seguire dentro de muy poco, solo estaba esperando terminar este fic.

**Bueno, Mil gracias de nuevo!. Es impresionante que para ser mi primer fic hallamos llegado a tantos Reviews!  
a 600 mas o menos asumiendo los cometarios que me llegaran por el epilogo. =D**

Me despido, pero nos veremos en mi otra historia.  
cuidense todas, las amo!

**KISSES AND BITES**


End file.
